Luck (versi Indonesia)
by star azura
Summary: Akhirnya Gaara dan Ino berhasil diselamatkan... Sial Gaara tersenyum../dan kyaa bgaimana caranya Ino menikmati mandi air hangat dalam tubuh Gaara...? Maaf untuk up date super lama.. Masih berkenankah membacanya? fict GaaIno terjemahan dari karya yuugiri dengan judul yang sama..
1. Chapter 1

**Luck (versi Indonesia)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Luck (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by Star Azura**

* * *

**pas ngebaca Arrangement (Indonesian version) di fic-nya el Cierto-san, penasaran mau baca lanjutannya, jadi buka langsung english version-nya di fic-nya yuugiri-san...kayaknya seru.. jadi deh keterusan baca sampai nemu fic dengan judul Luck.. **

**yups.. teringin ngikuti jejak el Cierto-san buat nerjemahin dan ngeramaikan fic dengan main chara Ino.. curcol deh di FB.. dan disaranin buat ngubungi langsung yang punya fic.. syukur diizinin..**

**jadi deh fic terjemahan ini...**

**gomene.. kalau bahasanya jadi agak aneh karena kemampuan nerjemahin yang dibawah rata-rata..**

**but I hope, you happy to read..**

**just like.. I'm happy to translated..**

**enjoy it..!**

* * *

Dia berterimakasih pada Haruno Sakura yang telah mengabaikan kesehatannya pada saat pertemuan tahunan, dimana Lima Kage dari lima negara besar akan berkumpul di Negara Besi. Pertemuan tersebut adalah semacam tindak lanjut dari perjanjian damai yang telah mereka tandatangani ketika mengakhiri perang. Dan karena Sakura memilih hari ini dari semua hari yang ada untuk demam, jadilah Yamanaka Ino yang ada di baris kedua sebagai medic nin harus mengambil alih tugas unutk mengawal Uzumaki Naruto bersama dengan Nara Shikamaru. Bukan berarti Ino merasa keberatan ketika dia harus mendapati tugas mendadak ini. Bahkan, dia cukup bersemangat. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia di Negara Besi, apalagi setelah mendengar budaya dan iklim yang sama sekali berbeda dari Desanya, dia lebih dari bersedia untuk mengambil tawaran ini. memastikan Naruto duduk di kursinya bersama dengan Kage lain, lalu dia akan melihat-lihat setelah semua tugas selesai dilakukan. bahkan Ino sudah membuat jadwal untuk kunjungan, dan telah menyiapkan bajunya untuk perjalanan.

Sayangnya, ia tidak menuliskan bagian di mana salju akan turun hingga dia harus berlindung di dalam sebuah gua di pegunungan untuk menghindari longsoran salju, besama tidak lain tidak bukan, seorang Kazekage , Sabaku no Gaara. Mereka bilang kalau mereka beruntungan karena telah mempersiapan diri untuk kemungkinan ini. Itu artinya Ino benar-benar sangat tidak beruntung. Dia sangat tidak siap untuk ini. Dan saat ia menoleh -tanpa bisa melihat apapun- didalam kegelapan dan mendengar seseorang bernapas tidak jauh darinya, dia hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menunggu matanya untuk menyesuaikan.

Ini murni kebetulan ketika rombongan mereka bertemu Gaara di kaki kaki gunung Three Wolves bersama Temari dan Kankurou, dan secara alami mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama melewati angin dan salju menuju Negara Besi. Sayangnya Tak satupun dari mereka yang berfikir bahwa ini akan terjadi sehingga mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan santai. Naruto dan Gaara telah menikmati percakapan ringan tentang perdagangan antara Suna dan Konoha, sementara Temari dan Shikamaru tengah berdebat dalam sebuah pertempuran kata yang membahas pemikiran bahwa Ino bisa menjadi menawan dan menganggu pada saat yang sama.

Dan tentu saja, tinggallah Kankurou yang secara otomatis mendekati Ino. Walau tampaknya pria itu kurang puas ketika mendapati Ino bukannya Sakura? Meskipun demikian, sang pengendali boneka tidak berlama-lama kecewa dan dalam waktu singkat telah mengobrol dengan Ino seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika Ino diajak oleh Shikamaru untuk berkunjung ke Suna dengan ' tujuan politik dan diplomatik ' , yang jika diterjemahkan, berarti 'kencan dengan Temari!' .

Sebenarnya para Samurai telah memperingatkan mereka untuk berhati-hati dalam perjalanan ketika mereka melalui pegunungan. Karena perubahan iklim yang terjadi setelah perang, longsor sering terjadi di Three Wolves. Dan mungkin itu benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang buruk bahwa salah satu aturan yang dibuat saat perjanjian perdamaian adalah bahwa semua ninja tidak diperbolehkan untuk menggunakan jutsu apapun dalam wilayah disekitar gunung pada hari Pertemuan Kage. Ini adalah aturan yang disepakati oleh ke-lima negara, dengan pemikiran bahwa itu adalah cara terbaik untuk membangun perdamaian dan kepercayaan antara desa, bahkan jika itu hanya untuk hari ini. Mereka bahkan dibatasi hanya boleh membawa satu senjata per orang. Ino sendiri membawa sebuah kunai yang ia percaya sebagai senjatanya. Sialnya, sebuah kunai tidak akan mampu menggali jalan keluar dari kuburan salju mereka.

Ketika longsoran salju datang dalam satu gemuruh, gelombang putih menerjang ke-enam orang di kelompok mereka, menghantam seluruh penjuru dan semakin mendekat ketempat mereka, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan merekapun menyebar seperti lalat. Hal terakhir yang Ino ingat sebelum dia ditelan dalam lautan salju yang membekukan, sebuah tangan kasar meraih kerah bajunya, rambut merah menyala dan satu karakter kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahi. Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi teramat dingin, sanagt gelap, dan sungguh pengap.

Dan ketika dia membuka matanya dalam kegelapan sebuah gua di gunung, ia mendapati dirinya basah, menggigil dan tergeletak di atas sesuatu yang sama-sama basah dan menggigil, namun keras dan lembut pada saat yang sama. Wajahnya dibenamkan dalam kehangatan yang nyaman dengan aroma seperti perpaduan kebijaksanaan dan pasir. Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Ino untuk menyadari bahwa Kazekage-lah yang telah menyelamatkannya dari kedinginan dan kematian. Perlu waktu lebih lama untuk menyadari bahwa dia telah menimpa sang Kazekage yang kini berada dibawahnya, menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya. Ino meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh pada sang kazekage dan pada saat yang sama Ia juga berterima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Pria itu duduk - hanya tuhan yang tau apa yang dilakukan dalam kondisi gelap - dan bertanya pada Ino apakah dia baik-baik saja. Ino menjawab 'ya', dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir mereka selama sepuluh menit mereka berada di gua itu.

Itulah mengapa Ino praktis melompat ketika sang kazekage berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau punya obor?" Ino mengarahkan matanya ke asal suara. Dia nyaris tidak bisa melihat bayangan apapun walau samar dalam kegelapan.

"Saya sudah mencoba menyalakan salah satunya tadi. Tapi semuanya basah akibat salju, Kazekage-sama."

"Hn," jawabnya, lebih seperti gumaman.

Ino memasukkan tangannya yang gemetaran ke dalam tas kulitnya yang menyimpan kebutuhannya dan mulai mengambil benda secara acak karena dia tidak bisa melihat. Ino kedinginan dan segala sesuatu yang dia punya telah basah atau terbungkus dalam lapisan tipis salju dan es. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia tahu dia seharusnya membawa kotak yang berisi bahan mudah terbakar miliknya. Membawanya pada kenyataan bahwa Ia hanya memikirkan kalau misi ini hanya akan seperti semacam kesempatan untuk pergi berbelanja di negara asing. Tapi sekali lagi, bukankah harusnya ini hanya tindak lanjut sebuah perjanjian damai . Dia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.. Ini bukan seolah-olah longsoran merupakan ancaman bagi perdamaian atau apa pun ...

Ino terkejut ketika sesuatu yang menyilaukan masuk kedalam sudut matanya, dan dia tersentak saat melihat Gaara dengan tangan kirinya yang berada beberapa inci dari wajahnya dengan ... sesuatu - yang berputar begitu cepat memancarkan cahaya menakutkan, jika tidak samar, kuning bersinar cukup terang untuk melihat wajah satu sama lain. Apakah itu ... pasir? Tentu saja. Gesekan itu mungkin dapat menghasilkan cahaya. Gaara, yang Ino anggap selalu tampak tenang setiap saat , tampak sedikit emosional dalam bayangan yang terpantul oleh pasir berputar-putar itu.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Dengan segala hormat, Kazekage-sama, tetapi perjanjian antar negara-negara menyebutkan bahwa kita tidak seharusnya menggunakan jutsu di Three Wolves hari ini." Gerakan itu begitu kecil tapi Ino tidak melewatkan penyempitan mata Gaara.

"Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita, maka..," ujarnya datar, Gaara mengangkat sumber cahaya mereka ketika ia berpaling dari Ino untuk memeriksa lingkungan mereka. Cahaya itu terlalu lemah untuk melihat lebih jauh lagi "Kita sendirian di sini." Ino tampak membelalakkan mata pada dinding salju yang menggantikan lubang gua.

"Yang lain ...?"

"Mereka mungkin berlindung di suatu tempat," jawab Gaara datar, ia mendekati sudut dinding untuk meletakkan pasir bersinarnya. Dan kemudian dia mulai melepas pakaiannya. Tangan Ino langsung menutup di atas matanya.

"Kazekage-sama!" jeritnya. "Ap-ap-apa yang Anda la-lakukan?"

"Mencoba untuk bertahan hidup."

Ino - sialan, bagian feminin dirinya mendorong untuk menonton seorang pria hot tanpa busana tepat di depannya -sama sekali tak membantu malah membuatnya mengintip diantara jari-jarinya dengan gugup. Gaara hanya memakai celana pendek hitam polos dan sekarang mencoba untuk mengatur tumpukan pakaiannya dengan rapi di lantai gua. Ino menelan ludah dan mencoba dengan keras - namun gagal - dalam menjaga matanya sendiri. Gaara adalah satu pemandangan menarik untuk dilihat. Untuk seseorang yang tidak tampak terlalu cenderung melakukan pekerjaan fisik, mengingat bahwa pasir-nya melakukan hampir segala sesuatu untuknya, ia tampak ... sangat pas. Yah-bagian tubuhnya kencang, hanya - lengan dan kaki yang benar-benar berotot. Dia pucat, dan Ino tahu itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dingin, dan kecuali untuk garis tan samar di sekitar leher dan pergelangan tangan di mana pakaiannya selalu menutupi dia, dia seperti porselen.

Gaara selesai dengan pekerjaannya menyebarkan pakaiannya, dan ia mengalihkan perhatian pada Ino , mengucapkan satu kata yang hampir membuast Ino terjungkal, "Lepas bajumu" titah Gaara

Lengan Ino langsung mengelilingi tubuhnya sendiri ,"Err ..."

Gaara mengerjap dalam cahaya redup, berhenti sejenak, kemudian setelah beberapa saat ia mengangguk. Dan hal berikutnya Ino tahu mereka sekali lagi jatuh ke dalam kegelapan karena sumber cahaya mereka memudar menjadi butiran pasir berkilauan. Ino menggigit bibirnya dan meraba jaket Flack nya, berat dengan salju yang telah meresap ke dalam pakaian dan meleleh dengan panas tubuhnya.

Gaara benar. Dia harus melepas pakaiannya yang basah sebelum ia mati kedinginan. Dan Tuhan melarang mereka mati di tanah asing. Itu akan menyebabkan perang internasional.

Ino mengerang. Ayahnya akan membunuhnya jika dia meninggal dengan cara seperti ini ...

Dia bersyukur karena Gaara cukup gentleman dengan memadamkan cahaya untuknya, tapi mendapati bokong dalam keadaan telanjang di sebuah gua yang dingin, dalam gelap, masih bukan prestasi yang mudah, bahkan untuk seorang ninja sekalipun, hingga dia hampir tidak bisa merasakan jari-jarinya. Butuh beberapa saat, tapi ia berhasil melepas lapisan basah pakaian dari tubuhnya dan sembarangan membuangnya di suatu tempat di sebelah kirinya. Ketika dia akhirnya hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya, dia merasa kikuk mengambil pakaian dan mencoba sebisa mungkin menyebarnya seperti yang dilakukan Gaara. Ino tersentak saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang kasar merayap diatas tangannya.

"Jangan takut. Itu hanya pasirku," terdengar suara Gaara dari suatu tempat disebelah kirinya.

Ino melepas pegangannya dari pakaiannya saat ia merasa pakaiannya ditarik keluar dari genggamannya, pasir mengambil alih pekerjaan untuknya. Ino memeluk dirinya sendiri, dan mengusap-usap bahunya cepat, mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Jauhi salju itu. Disini hangat. Kemarilah ," terdengar suara Gaara lagi, yang menggema di dinding gua.

Ino menggerak-gerakkan lututnya, baru menyadari kalau semua pakaiannya diambil oleh pasir Gaara. "Kemana? Saya tidak bisa melihat ..."

"Ikuti suaraku. Aku di sini." Ino menggerakkan dirinya dilantai dan menaikkan kakinya dengan kikuk, merasakan kakinya gemetaran karena dingin, dan dia maju selangkah. Kakinya seperti tersangkut sesuatu - mungkin tasnya - dan ia berteriak ketika dia kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia merasakan sesuatu meraih sikunya, dan dia bersandar dengan perasaan lega.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ino tanpa sadar mengambil napas dalam-dalam ketika dia menyadari itu tidak lain adalah Gaara yang telah membantunya mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya. Memegangnya dengan erat, dan Ino tiba-tiba merasa sadar diri. "Ya, terima kasih, Kazekage-sama." Ino mendengar Gaara bergeser dalam gelap, dan hal berikutnya yang terjadi Gaara memeluk Ino dan menahannya. Tangannya mencengkram siku Ino dan menariknya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Ino yang tanpa busana dan menyandarkannya ketubuhnya sendiri yang juga setengah telanjang.

"Apa -!" Ino mencoba untuk protes, tapi terlalu terkejut untuk melepaskan dirinya ketika Gaara menariknya ke posisi duduk di lantai gua yang dingin. seketika, udara dingin menerjang tubuhnya yang telanjang, lalu tak lama kemudian ia sedang diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang berisik namun hangat di sekelilingnya. Spertinya itu pasir Gaara, merayap di bawahnya, membentuk semacam hamparan pasir untuk melindungi bagian bawah dan kakinya dari lantai gua yang sedingin es. Pasir melingkupi bahunya yang terbuka, punggung, leher, dan untuk sesaat Ino benar-benar lupa kalau lengan Gaara masih berada disekitar pinggangnya, dan bahwa satu sisi tubuh telanjangnya ditekan sejajar terhadap miliknya. Ketika pasir akhirnya berhenti bergerak, pada saat itulah membuat Ino tiba-tiba menyadari tubuh yang ditekan terhadap dirinya.

Gaara bernapas dengan teratur melalui hidungnya, dan Ino bisa merasakan hembusan napas ditelinga kanannya. Sebenarnya, ini bukanlah hal baru. Berbagi panas tubuh adalah salah satu hal sangat dasar yang mereka pelajari di kelas pelatihan bertahan hidup. Tentunya, Ino tidak - dan memang tidak seharusnya - mempedulikan ketika dia harus berbagi panas tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang Kazekage, meskipun mereka tidak pernah mengenal secara pribadi. Tapi sekali lagi, situasi hidup dan mati seperti ini tidak pernah peduli apakah kau terjebak dengan kenalan pribadimu di sebuah gua atau tidak, hampir siap untuk mati kedinginan. Bagaimanapun Ino adalah seorang ninja. Begitu pula sang Kazekage, Ia juga seorang ninja.

Seperti, salah satu ninja termuda Suna telah menjadi Kage dari negara Pasir, tetapi tubuh hangat tetaplah tubuh hangat. Dan Ino harus bersyukur untuk mantel pasir ini, kan?

Benarkan?

***#LUCK#* **

Lalu apa?

Ino menelan ludah, memikirkan sesuatu yang bijaksana untuk dikatakan pada saat seperti ini. "Pasir Anda sangat berguna, Kazekage-sama."

Tanggapan Gaara cepat. "Aku tidak memilik banyak pasir kering yang dapat digunakan dalam labuku, dan aku tidak bisa membuat tempat yang lebih luas di sini. Itu terlalu basah."

"Apakah Anda memiliki pasir yang cukup untuk meledakkan salju dan membuat lubang agar kita keluar?"

"Maksudmu cukup untuk memulai longsoran lain jika kita lakukan? Ya, itu cukup."

Ino mengangkat alis coklatnya pada wajah Gaara yang tak terlihat itu. Sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari humor, dan dia tidak benar-benar tahu kalau Kazekage memiliki rasa humor untuk memulai. Ino menurunkan dagunya di atas sedikit pasir di lehernya dan terkejut ketika pasir-pasir itu bergeser patuh untuk mengakomodasi bentuk wajahnya dengan sempurna. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kazekage-sama?"

"Kita akan menunggu sampai pakaian kita kering, setelah itu kita bergerak." Ino mengangguk. Menyetujui dengan gerakan kepala. Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke kanannya ke tempat dia bisa merasakan udara bergerak, mengabaikan sejenak bahwa Gaara masih bernapas melawan sisi wajahnya.

"Dilihat dari draft, mungkin ada jalan keluar lain. Gua ini harusnya memanjang lebih jauh di dalam gunung." Dia merasa Gaara mengangguk, dan dia bisa merasakan hidung Gaara bergesekan dengan pipinya.

"Kau benar. Meskipun kalau dilihat dari gema suara kita, itu pasti terowongan yang panjang. Aku menggunakan sedikit pasir di labuku untuk menyerap kelembaban dari pakaian kita dan obor-mu. Itu butuh sedkit waktu . Lalu kita bisa bergerak dan menemukan orang lain. " Ino mengangguk lagi, dan Ia mengalihkan kepalanya dari Gaara.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Naruto dan yang lainnya, Ino yakin, aman seperti mereka sekarang, dan dia bisa bertaruh bahwa mereka sedang mencari mereka saat ini. Tentu saja,walaupun tak dapat digunakan di medan baru baginya, tapi dia tetap memiliki kepala yang berakal untuk mengerti apa yang Gaara katakan. Tak Ada apa-apa untuk -

"Apa yang -!" Ino tersentak, tiba-tiba melompat dari tempatnya, dan dia tidak dikelilingi oleh pasir Gaara, dia berusaha menyingkir dari Gaara sejauh yang dia bisa.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Gaara, tiba-tiba memasang kewaspadaan.

Ino merasa wajahnya terbakar, cukup untuk menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. "Maafkan saya yang lancang bertanya, Kazekage-sama. Tapi apakah Anda baru membelai bokong saya?"

Gaara mengeluarkan suara tercekik dalam gelap, dan ia bisa tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Namun demikian, dia menjawab dengan suara tenang, "Tidak."

Ino langsung merasa malu. Dia baru saja menuduh orang paling kuat di Suna telah melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadapnya. "Saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Anda ... Maksud saya ... Saya bersumpah, sesuatu hanya ... hanya ... Gah!"

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara lagi, kali ini sangat berhati-hati.

"Itu lagi!"

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Apakah kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mesum , Yamanaka-san?"

Ino itu tersinggung. "Saya tidak menuduh Anda!" serunya, kemudian diikuti penghormatan, "Kazekage-sama."

Ino tidak menuduh Gaara, tapi dia secara tidak sadar menutupkan kedua lengannya di dadanya protektif.

"itu pasti pasir-ku." Ino menatap ke arah dari mana suaranya datang, dan ia senang saat itu begitu gelap, karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ada orang yang melihat langsung wajahnya dengan sesuatu yang masih meraba-raba bokongnya.

"Pasir Anda, Kazekage-sama? Tolong beritahu untuk berhenti."

"Tentu saja," ucap Gaara, dan pada saat itu juga tekanan terhadap pipi bokong di kanan-kirinya berhenti dan Ino menghela napas lega.

"Aku minta maaf. Terkadang ia bergerak sendiri"

Ino merasa rahangnya jatuh dan dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat, sangat tidak aman berada dalam selimut pasir, bahkan jika itu mungkin satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjaganya agar tidak membeku sampai mati saat ini. Ino membiarkan wajahnya menunduk memandang pasir yang melingkupi lututnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikannya saat pasir-pasir itu mulai menyembul di sisi pinggangnya. Untungnya Ino bukanlah seorang yang peng-geli, dan itu mungkin satu-satunya hal yang dia syukuri hari itu. Ino mencoba untuk mengabaikan napas Gaara yang melawan sisi wajahnya, dan berpura-pura ini tidak terjadi padanya.

***#To Be Continued...#***

* * *

**Yupss...itu dia ch 1...**

**gimana-gimana?**

**ehm... so please review...**

**kalau mau baca aslinya.. nih ada link-nya s/7869501/1/Luck**

**thanks...**

**by : Star Azura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaayyy...Ch 2 selesai..pingin cepet up date...**

**Gimana? Serukan ceritanya? Sedikit kocak emang..**

**namanya juga genre Romance-Humor..**

**Oh iya.. bagi yang udah baca versi inggrisnya..**

**mohon dikoreksi ya kalau ada terjemahan yang kurang pas..**

* * *

**Luck (versi Indonesia)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Luck (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by Star Azura**

**enjoy it...!**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino telah mendengar banyak hal hebat tentang Kage dari Suna, dan dia tidak kecewa ketika dia tahu bahwa segala sesuatu yang mereka katakan tentangnya benar adanya. Pria itu pendiam, jenis perenung, dan berbicara hanya bila diperlukan. Dan itu adalah hal yang baik karena akan merepotkan jika harus berbasa-basi ketika dia bisa merasakan giginya gemeletuk di dinginnya gua.

Saat pakaian mereka akhirnya kering, mereka beranjak ke arah yang berlawanan dari pintu masuk gua yang tertutup salju. Mereka sudah berjalan selama hampir setengah jam, keduanya dilengkapi dengan sebuah obor, ketika Ino mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Gua gunung yang mereka temukan hanya pembuka untuk terowongan yang begitu panjang dan rata. Kadang-kadang jalan akan membuka ke dalam ruang berbentuk kubah, langit-langit setinggi beberapa meter di atas kepala mereka, dan kemudian tiba-tiba akan turun begitu rendah sehingga mereka harus merangkak untuk melewatinya.

Terasa aneh dan mengerikan melihat seorang Kazekage merangkak di lantai seperti ninja biasa dengan meletakkan obor di antara gigi-giginya, karena ia selalu tampak berasa diatas pasir dalam segala kemuliaan-Nya sebagai Kazekage, mengambang dari satu tempat ke yang lain . Tapi sekarang, saat Ino menunggu Gaara untuk bergerak keluar dari lubang yang sangat sempit, dimana lubang itu tidak cukup besar untuk bahunya yang lebar, serpihan kapur dan es membumbui rambut berwarna semerah darah itu, Ino tidak tahu apakah dia harus menatapnya saja - karena seorang kunoichi jarang melihat seorang Kazekage memohon - atau berpaling - karena Ino tahu seorang Kazekage memiliki kebanggaan mereka.

Meskipun tampak seperti seseorang yang sedang mengalami sedikit masalah dalam usahanya untuk keluar dari kesempitan, dan Ino malah memilih menggunakan waktunya untuk mengarahkan obor kesekelilingnya untuk melihat selanjutnya ruang seperti apa yang mereka masuki sekarang. Sejauh ini, jalan gua masih lurus. Sebenarnya, Ino bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika jalan bercabang ke arah yang berbeda. Ino hanya memiliki enam obor yang tersisa untuk mereka gunakan, dan sampai tahap ini jalan keluar tampaknya belum dekat, Ino mulai merasa benar-benar khawatir.

Ruang kecil ini tampak berbeda dari ruangan lain yang telah mereka lalui. Meskipun untuk beberapa alasan aneh, ruangan ini relatif lebih hangat, mungkin sekitar tiga sampai lima derajat Celcius. Pengamatan mencolok lain yang Ino dapat adalah ada begitu banyak lubang kecil seukuran kepalan tangan di sepanjang dinding, seperti ada seseorang yang pernah berlatih di sana. Dia mencoba mengintip ke dalam salah satu lubang dan cukup terkejut ketika menemukan banyak benda-benda bewarna coklat yang menyerupai rumput mati di dalamnya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa itu, tapi terputus ketika Gaara memanggilnya.

"Yamanaka-san."

Ino terkejut ketika dia menoleh, karena Gaara masih di lantai, tampaknya Gaara tidak mengalami kemajuan dalam usahanya mengeluarkan diri dari lubang tempatnya masuk. Ino bergegas mendatanginya, berlutut di tanah dan meletakkan obor ditempat yang aman.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?"

Wajah Gaara, tampak datar seperti lembaran kertas kosong, Yaah ... baiklah ... Masih tampak kosong. Yang sebenarnya agak lucu, karena satu-satunya hal yang terlihat oleh Ino adalah kepalanya, bahu dan lengan menonjol dari lubang, dan seluruh tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Gaara menyerahkan obornya dan Ino dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di sampingnya. Ino menggigit bibirnya, sekarang tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. Gaara melihat Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Uhm ... Kazekage-sama ... Anda tidak kebetulan -"

"Aku terjebak," kata Gaara datar, dan ia menurunkan tatapannya ke lantai saat ia mencoba berupaya sekali lagi untuk membebaskan diri dari mungkin satu posisi yang paling memalukan yang pernah dia alami dalam hidupnya.

Ino mengerjap, menggaruk dahinya dan memutuskan bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertawa. "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Anda mundur lagi dan kita bisa menyingkirkan batu disekitar sini untuk memperluas lubang," saran Ino sembari jari-jarinya menelusuri bagian di mana bahu kanan Gaara berada, kemudian tangannya menarik kunai yang diikat di belakang punggungnya keluar dari sarungnya.

Gaara menatap ke arahnya, mengerutkan kening, tetapi tidak terlihat seperti sedang bergerak.

Ino mengerjap lagi. "Ayo, Kazekage-sama. Cobalah untuk mundur."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

Senyap.

Hari ini Ino benar-benar tidak beruntung.

Ino meletakkan senjatanya di lantai di mana hingga menibulkan bunyi berdentang yang membosankan. Gaara tidak terlihat seperti sedang bercanda. "Oh, sayang ... Tunggu, mungkin - jika saya benar-benar berhati-hati - saya bisa menyingkirkannya saat Anda di sana."

Dan itu mungkin pertama kalinya bahwa Ino melihat reaksi dari wajah Gaara. Matanya melebar tak percaya melihat Ino, kemudian beralih pada senjata Ino. Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara bertanya, "Apakah ketepatan dan keterampilanmu ... atas rata-rata? "

Jika bukan Gaara, Ino mungkin telah menganggap pertanyaan itu sebagai penghinaan. "Saya bisa menembak sasaran kecil yang bergerak dalam jarak dua ratus meter jauhnya, jika itu yang Anda tanyakan, Kazekage-sama"

"Ah," adalah satu-satunya kata yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

Ino menunggu Gaara untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi ternyata tidak ada karena itu Ino mengambil senjatanya dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala. Dengan satu tusukan kebawah, kunainya menancap pada batu beberapa sentimeter di atas bahu Gaara.

"Ngh!" Gaara memekik kecil, dan untuk sesaat Ino pikir dia telah menikamnya.

Tangannya menjatuhkan senjatanya sembarangan dan meraba-raba di bahu Gaara untuk memeriksa apakah ada cedera yang diakibatkan oleh pisau nya. Tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi dia tersentak ketika dia menatap wajah Gaara dan menemukan sepotong batu berada di pipi kanannya. Ino menatap dengan mata terbelalak, dan ia mulai panik. Dia baru saja membuat sepotong batu terbang ke wajah Kazekage!

"Oh! Sialan, aku minta maaf, Kazekage-sama! Apakah itu sakit! Saya telah bertindak ceroboh! Sa -"

"Ini tidak sakit," potong Gaara, dan Ino menyaksikan dengan penuh kekaguman saat sepotong batu perlahan-lahan terkikis dari pipi Gaara, dan sedikit pasir berputar-putar di tempat yang terkena batu.

Menghela napas lega, Ino merosot didinding gua. "Anda membuatku takut."

"Kau meremehkan aku." Ino mengangkat alis ke arahnya, tidak terlalu senang.

Gaara balas menatapnya, tapi Ino berdiri di tempatnya. "Baiklah, itu karena kita hanya berdua, Kazekage-sama, dan Anda adalah seorang Kazekage, saya merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Anda. Bukankah begitu, Kazekage-sama? "

"Aku tidak butuh perlindungan," jawabnya.

Dan itu diucapkan oleh seorang pria yang terjebak didalam lubang. Gaara menggerakkan sikunya membentuk sudut untuk mendapatkan posisi yang lebih baik, kemudian mencoba untuk membebaskan diri. Dia bergeser satu inci, tapi hanya segitu.

"Tidak dapatkah pasir Anda membantu pada saat seperti ini?" Ino bertanya, kembali duduk dan beristirahat menopang dagunya diatas tangannya, melupakan upaya untuk membantu Gaara lagi agar tidak melukai ego laki-lakinya.

Siapa yang pernah berpikir Gaara akan memiliki ego?

"Saat ini saya memiliki bekal yang terbatas, dan saya tidak ingin membuang-buangnya lebih dari yang diperlukan."

"Hm," Ino merenung saat dia melihat Gaara mengubah posisi tangannya dan berusaha untuk membebaskan diri, tapi tidak berhasil. Bagaimanapun pasir Gaara sekarang berada di dalam kedua Tas nya. Mereka terpaksa meninggalkan labu nya di salah satu bagian sempit yang mereka lalui sebelumnya.

"Jadi ... bolehkah saya mencoba untuk membuat lubang lagi? Mungkin akan menyebabkan lebih banyak pecahan dinding gua mengenai wajah Anda, tapi itu tidak akan sakit..."

Gaara tampak seperti dia sedang mengalami perjuangan internal. Setelah beberapa saat, dia mengangguk. Ino mengangkat kunainya keatas bahunya lagi dan hendak menancapkannya sekali lagi ketika kejadian aneh lainnya terjadi.

Gaara bersin.

Ino berhenti.

Lantai itu tidak terlalu hangat. Ino bisa merasakan hawa dingin memancar dari bawahnya. Dengan seluruh tubuh Gaara ditekan rata terhadap tanah, dia bisa bertaruh Gaara sangat tidak nyaman. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?"

Wajah Gaara tak terbaca saat ia mengendus beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini."

"Saya ragu ada orang yang terbiasa dengan ini, Kazekage-sama. Saya akan membuat Anda bebas dalam satu menit." Ino harus melawan tawa menggelegak dari ususnya saat dia beraksi, dan berhenti hanya karena Gaara bersin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, banyak batu mengenai wajah dan diikuti beberapa kali bersin, Gaara akhirnya terbebas. Ini mungkin adalah hal paling konyol yang pernahterjadi dalam hidup Ino. Dia berdiri didepan Gaara dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ini harus dilakukan, Kazekage-sama. Agar saya bisa membantu Anda berdiri."

Pada saat ini, Gaara tampak benar-benar menyedihkan. Dan kedinginan. Ino tidak menyalahkannya, pria itu hidup di padang pasir. Gaara mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Ino lalu Ino menariknya keluar. Gaara lebih berat dari yang Ino bayangkan, tapi Ia berhasil menarik Gaara keluar dari penjara kecilnya. Gaara bergegas ke posisi duduk dan lengannya langsung memeluk tubuhnya, menggosok-gosok bahunya untuk mendapat kehangatan. Dia bersin lagi.

"Kita harus membuat Anda hangat, Kazekage-sama. Haruskah aku menyalakan api?" Ino berkata sambil berlutut di sampingnya cemas.

"Apakah Kau memiliki bahan-bahan untuk membuatnya?" Gaara bertanya, suaranya berat dan matanya berair.

Ino mengangguk. "Saya tidak benar-benar yakin , tetapi ada lubang aneh di ruangan ini, dan di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang saya rasa bisa kita bakar. Tunggulah di sini."

Ino meraih salah satu obor yang ia letakkan di lantai dan bergegas menuju dinding. Ino mengangkat obor lebih dekat ke salah satu lubang. Dia bisa melihat tumpukan rumput mati, semacam benda seperti kertas, dan beberapa benda lain yang tampak berguna. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Ino telah mengumpulkan banyak benda yang mudah terbakar, yang ia susun dengan rapi beberapa meter dari Gaara. Dan dengan kunainya, sebuah batu dan jentikan, ruangan menjadi hangat dengan pendar cahaya dari api unggun.

"Hangat," adalah apa yang Gaara ucapkan sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan mereka di atas api. Ino memasukkan kembali senjatanya ke sarungnya.

"Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, karena kita tidak memiliki kayu." Dia meringkuk di atas api berhadapan dengan Kazekage. "Tapi ini akan membuat sirkulasi darah Anda kembali."

Keheningan diikuti rasa tidak nyaman, hanya terdengar isakan Gaara. Ino benar-benar tidak keberatan, tapi ia mulai bertanya-tanya seberapa jauh terowongan itu, karena tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Dia berharap Naruto baik-baik saja. Kemungkinannya adalah dia dan Gaara adalah satu-satunya orang yang terpisah dari kelompok.

Gaara, menyeka hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya, mendongak tiba-tiba. "Kau dengar itu?"

Ino mengerjap, juga melihat ke atas. Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa. "Apa itu?"

Gaara langsung waspada, dan dia sudah memasang kuda-kudanya. "Aku tidak yakin."

Ino menirukannya, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan senjatanya dari sarungnya lagi dan hati-hati melihat dari atas bahunya. Dan saat itulah ia mendengarnya. Baiklah, sebenarnya, sebelumnya ia merasakannya sebelum mendengarnya .Tanah bergetar sedikit, dan kemudian datang suara gemuruh. Gaara bergerak cepat, mengambil obor dari lantai dan menginjak api.

"Ini berasal dari sekeliling kita."

"Apakah ada sesuatu ... tinggal di gua ini? " Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mendapati dirinya saling memunggungi dengan Kazekage, mengantisipasi yang terburuk. Dia bisa merasakan mereka semakin dekat, apa pun itu. Dia memandang sekeliling dan untuk menemukan jalan yang bisa mereka lalui untuk terus bergerak. Sayangnya itu, sekali lagi adalah lubang sempit.

"Bagaimana kalau menghindarinya, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara mendengus dari belakangnya. "Apa pun yang akan datang, akan datang dengan cepat. Menghadapinya lebih bijaksana daripada tertangkap dalam keadaan setengah terjebak dalam lubang."

Ino mengakui Gaara benar. Menguatkan diri untuk bertarung dalam ruang tertutup seperti ini, berharap mungkin itu adalah beruang raksasa yang sedang berhibernasi atau harimau, dia pucat keras pada apa yang datang menyerang mereka. Mereka jatuh dari lubang seukuran kepalan tangan di dinding, satu demi satu, membuat suara licin saat mereka memukul lantai gua. Ino langsung tegang dan harus menahan jeritan yang mengancam keluar diri dari tenggorokannya. Siput sepanjang lengannya. Berpuluh-puluh mulai keluar dari lubang di dinding, menimpa satu sama lain dan mengalirkan sejumlah lendir saat mereka menggeliat. Dalam lampu hijau dari obor mereka, Ino tidak tau apakah mereka kuning atau putih, hampir - tapi sedikit - berbeda dari yang akrab dipanggil Tsunade-sama, Katsuyu.

"Aku pikir kita hanya terjebak di habitat hidup mereka," kata Gaara dengan tenang sambil berdiri santai, sedikit pasirnya melayang di atas bahunya, sedikit yang keluar dari dalam salah satu dari Tas nya. Gaara sekarang sedang melihat pebuh ketertarikan karena semakin banyak seiput berhamburan keluar dari lubang masing-masing.

Ino hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Dia tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang berlendir. Sudah ada banyak kesempatan ketika ia harus bekerja dengan Katsuyu-sama, dan meskipun panggilan itu mungkin salah satu yang paling akrab selama ini, Ino selalu punya waktu yang sulit menyembunyikan keterkejutan dan sedikit rasa jijik ketika Katsuyu-sama bertengger di bahunya. Dan itu hanya satu siput. Dan di sini ... Dan di sini ada ratusan dari mereka!

"K-Ka-Ka -!" Ino tergagap, karena dia berdiri membelakangi Gaara, yang sekarang menggosok tangannya cepat. "Kazekage-sama!"

Gaara menoleh padanya. "Ya?"

Tidak, dia tidak harus mengekspos kelemahan pada pria ini. Kehormatannya - kehormatan Konoha - adalah segalanya, sampai batas ini. "K-kita harus berpikir untuk keluar. Sekarang juga. " Matanya mencari lubang yang bisa dilalui untuk keluar, dan hampir pingsan ketika dia melihat tumpukan siput itu menghalangi keselamatannya.

Dia menelan ludah. "Aku hancur."

Gaara sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati wajahnya. "Kau ... tidak suka siput?"

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Dia mengangguk. "Saya benar-benar tidak suka mereka, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara tampak benar-benar terkejut. "Aneh. Kau kunoichi yang dapat berdiri di negaramu dalam perang, dan menang, tetapi kau tidak bisa berdiri karena hal sepele. Kudengar Naruto mengatakan Sakura-san membenci kecoak. Dan kakakku berteriak ketika dia melihat laba-laba."

Ino tidak terhibur sedikit. "Mereka kotor. Kita hanya harus menyingkirkan mereka dan pergi."

Ino memegang kunainya di depannya dengan tangan gemetaran.

Gaara menghentikannya. "Aku tidak berpikir kita boleh merusak ekosistem tanah asing, Yamanaka-san." Gaara menatap salah satu siput yang berjalan mendekati mereka. "Lagipula, mereka kemungkinan besar tidak berbahaya," Siput mulai merangkak menaiki kaki Gaara, meninggalkan jejak basah lendir di celananya.

Gaara menepisnya dengan lembut. Siput itu jatuh dengan suara tumpah di tanah.

Ino meringis. Hebat. Sangat besar.

Sesuatu yang basah dan dingin merayap sampai pergelangan kakinya. Ino berteriak, menerjang kesembarang arah dan mendapati dirinya menaiki bahu Gaara. "Siput ini memakan kakiku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Ino tanpa malu-malu mengenyahkan harga dirinya dan naik keatas tubuh Kazekage-sama yang terhormat seperti seorang gadis kecil sambil menggoyangkan kakinya di mana siput menjijikkan sekarang mengisap dagingnya.

Gaara tetap tenang seperti biasa. Sedikit pasir berputar-putar dari tas nya, menjentikkan gastropoda lepas dari pergelangan kaki Ino. "Mereka tidak berbahaya . Mereka siput. "

Ino merintih saat dia melihat pasir menggosok kakinya untuk menghapus jejak lendir di kulitnya. Dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekitar tubuh Gaara. Gaara berdeham keras, terdengar sangat malu. "Yamanaka-san?"

Ino berusaha mengendalikan napasnya. Lantai di sekitar mereka perlahan-lahan ditutupi karpet siput, dan Ino berjuang dan mulai bernapas. "Y-ya. Hanya ... hanya beri saya sedikit waktu ..."

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia malah memegangkan obor ke dalam salah satu tangan mengepalkan Ino, mengulurkan tangan kebelakangnya untuk menahan kaki Ino, mengaitkan bagian belakang lutut Ino dengan sikunya- seperti menggendong belakang. "Gunakan waktumu. Walaupun aku pikir mereka tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat."

Ino menelan ludah untuk situasi ini, saat dia melihat karpet di sekitar mereka bergerak dan menggeliat dan merayap, dan dia langsung merasa sakit. Ino membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Gaara. "Ini hanya akan membutuhkan waktu beberapa beberapa detik. Saya hanya bisa menggunakan jutsu saya untuk memerintahkan mereka kembali ke sarangnya. Saya hanya harus tenag. Tunggu sebentar ..."

"Baiklah," ujar Gaara, dan Ino bisa merasakan suara Gaara bergemuruh di belakangnya.

"Hanya ... hanya terus berbicara. Saya merasa lebih tenang ketika seseorang berbicara kepada saya ..." pinta Ino, lalu menambahkan, "kazekage-sama."

Gaara berhenti sejenak, seolah-olah ia sedang memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membuat Ino lebih santai, lalu ia mulai berbicara, "Setidaknya mereka hanya siput yang tinggal di gua ini. Di gurun, kami memiliki laba-laba yang tumbuh besar seperti semangka. Mereka tinggal di balik bebatuan di seluruh wilayah negri angin. Mereka berlari secepat tiga puluh kilometer per jam dan merupakan hama berbahaya karena mereka dapat membunuh sekawanan unta dalam hitungan menit. Kabarnya laba-laba itu menyergap wisatawan ketika mereka tidur, dan suatu ketika, seorang pedagang keliling dibawa ke Suna karena ia diserang oleh seekor laba-laba di malam hari. Dia telah kehilangan kaki -. "

"Baiklah!" Ino tersentak, menggeliat di bagian belakang Kazekage dengan cepat, tiba-tiba merasa mual. Kakinya mendarat di salah satu siput, menekannya dibawah berat badannya. Ino meringis. "Itu membuat saya begitu sangat santai, terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama," ucap Gaara dengan tenang sambil mengambil obornya dari tangan Ino.

Sheesh! Tidak heran Temari benci laba-laba.

Ino mengambil napas dalam-dalam, melawan rasa pahit yang naik ke tenggorokannya, dan membentuk segel Shintenshin no jutsu, sambil berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat, sangat panjang.

Ino benar-benar tidak beruntung.

***#To Be Continued...#***

* * *

**Yupss...itu dia ch 2...**

**petualangan masih panjang, sepanjang gua yang akan dilalui Yamanaka Ino dan sang Kazekage.. Sabaku no Gaara?**

**ehm... so please review...**

**kalau mau baca aslinya.. nih ada link-nya s/7869501/1/Luck**

**thanks...**

**by : Star Azura**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fiuuuhh...selesai juga Ch 3...**

**maaf ya lama..! maaf..maaf,,, semoga masih tetep semangat ya buat ngebacanya..**

**makin seru n koplak kan..? ha..ha..ha..**  
**namanya juga genre Romance-Humor..**

**Oh iya.. bagi yang udah baca versi inggrisnya..**

**mohon dikoreksi ya kalau ada terjemahan yang kurang pas..**

**Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review...**

**maaf belum sempet ngebalesnya...**

* * *

**Luck (versi Indonesia)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Luck (c) yuugiri**

**Translated by Star Azura**

**enjoy it...!**

* * *

Ino pernah mendengar dari Sakura bahwa jika seorang ninja melakukan perjalanan dari kaki gunung Three Wolves ke Negara Besi yang berada di antara lereng bersalju, itu akan memakan waktu sekitar tiga jam dengan berjalan kaki. Ini tidak termasuk kemungkinan bertemu satwa liar setempat, istirahat sebentar untuk berwisata jika kau tidak sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk perang, dan ... longsoran.

Sejauh ini, mereka telah berjalan cukup lama, Ino bahkan sudah kehilangan jejak sang waktu. Hanya ada dua hal yang patut mereka syukuri yaitu untuk terowongan yang akhirnya stabil, dan suhu yang relatif hangat (walaupun masih dingin tapi tidak membuat kedinginan). Mereka telah masuk semakin jauh ke dalam gua gunung. Saat mereka berjalan, berkali-kali mereka menemui lubang-lubang sempit yang mengharuskan mereka merangkak untuk dapat melaluinya, hingga mereka samapai pada sebviah jalan yang gelap tapi cukup lebar bagi mereka untuk berjalan berdampingan.

Di jam kedua mereka - atau setidaknya itulah yang Ino perkirakan - mereka telah menghabiskan dua obor berarti hanya tersisa 4 obor yang bisa digunakan. karenanya Mereka memutuskan untuk mengorbankan jangkauan penglihatan mereka dengan hanya menggunakan satu obor pada satu waktu, karenanya, mereka harus bergerak lebih lambat ketimbang ketika mereka memegang obor masing-masing.

Karena berjalan dengan santai maka saat ini Ino bisa melakukan percakapan ringan dengan Gaara. "... Dan itulah alasan mengapa Kankurou menantikan hari ini," Gaara berakhir saat mereka berada diterowongan yang sangat gelap.

"Saya tidak pernah tahu bahwa Kankurou bisa tertarik pada ... perempuan, " Ino merenung, menendang ringan kerikil kecil dengan kakinya. Yang menghilang ke dalam kegelapan di depan mereka, 'Clak! Clak! ' suara itu bergema dalam ruangan sempit mereka. Ino baru saja mendengarkan Kazekage saat ia mengkhianati kakaknya dengan mengatakan pada Ino bahwa Kankurou menyukai Haruno Sakura.

"Apakah kau berpikir dia tertarik pada laki-laki , Ino? " Gaara bertanya datar.

Ino tertawa. "Tidak, pikir dia sudah merasa cukup dengan selalu bersama bonekanya. Saya membayangkan dia akan membuat pacar yang sempurna dan menjiwainya seperti yang dia inginkan. " Dia berhenti ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, kemudian bergidik. Itu adalah pemikiran yang sangat, sangat mengganggu.

Gaara juga tampak bergidik, tapi ketidaknyamanannya tidak mencapai suaranya. "Kau punya jalan cerita, Yamanaka-san. Untuk sesaat, Kau benar-benar membuatku berimajinasi yang mungkin akan memberiku mimpi buruk. Jika aku pernah tertidur." Ino menoleh kepadanya, memperhatikan cahaya obor yang bayang-bayang mempertajam wajah Gaara. Gaara benar-benar diciptakan dengan perencanaan matang hingga tiap sudut wajahnya terbentuk sempurna, Ino yakin itu. Rahang yang kokoh, hidung mancung, dan tatapan yang tegas. Kedua mata cekung yang tampak kehitaman tanda-tanda insomnia. Ino mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara, tanpa ragu karena mereka terus bergerak maju dalam gelap.

"Apakah Anda masih mengalami masalah tidur Kazekage-sama?" Ino pernah mendengar dari Naruto bahwa Gaara selalu kurang tidur sejak ia masih kecil, karena Kyuubi yang disegel dalam dirinya. Ino hanya punya sedikit informasi yang ada diingatannya tentang Gaara tanpa benar-benar mengharapkan kesempatan di mana ia bisa menggunakannya. Sekarang dia terjebak dengan pria itu dalam situasi tak terduga, Ino tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah ketika bertanya hal itu pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahu sambil lalu, seolah-olah itu bukan masalah besar. "Aku tidur jika ada kesempatan. Dengan pilihan, bukan karena terpaksa. Malam biasanya kugunakan untuk bermeditasi." Gaara menatap Ino, membuat Ino langsung menurunkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba menyadari kalau dari tadi dia terus menatap Gaara.

"Ah, ya..itu tak masalah selama Anda tidak terlalu memaksakan diri," ujar Ino, menatap lurus ke depan. Dia telah telah berada beberapa langkah didepan sebelum menyadari bahwa Gaara telah berhenti berjalan.

Ino menoleh dan bertanya. "Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara mengamatinya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca hanya dalam keremangan cahaya obor, setengah dari tubuhnya berada dalam kegelapan "Anda tidak ... memberitahu saya kalau Anda berhenti? " Alis berkerut Ino, Tidak cukup yakin apa maksudnya. "Kazekage-sama?"

Sudut mulut Gaara tersungging tipis hampir tak terlihat , lalu berkata, "Aku hanya tidak ... terbiasa dengan ini. Setiap kali aku memberitahu seseorang tentang kebiasaan tidur yang tak sehat, biasanya mereka akan menyuruhku untuk tidur delapan jam seharii. Tapi kau tidak. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. "

Ino mengepalkan dan mem-buka tangannya diobor yang dibawanya. "Ini tubuh Anda . Anda yang lebih tau dari orang lain bagaimana untuk mengurusnya. Jadi kenapa saya harus meminta anda melakukan yang sebaliknya? " Selain itu, Ino ragu Gaara akan mendengarkan kalau dia menyuruhnya tidur. Ino tidak mengerti mengapa, tapi Gaara mengangguk pelan, senyum kecil nyaris tak terlihat dalam bayang-bayang helaian rambutnya, sebelum mereka berdua kembali berjalan mereka turun - naik? - terowongan.

"Biasanya, Temari yang akan gusar kalau mendapati aku tidak tidur," ucap Gaara ketika mereka lagi-lagi mendaopati jalan curam dan terowongan dengan jalan menurun tajam, sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh lima derajat, cukup mengejutkan mereka.

"Yah, begitulah, apa lagi yang bisa Anda harapkan dari seorang kakak?" ungkap Ino.

"Temari berusaha terlalu keras. Dia juga harus lebih memikirkan dirinya. Hati-hati," Gaara memperingatkan ketika Ino menginjak kerikil longgar dan hampir tergelincir. Tangan Gaara langsung menahan sikunya. Cengkramannya erat tapi lembut, dan ia menunggu sampai Ino kembali berdiri dengan benar sebelum membiarkannya kembali bergerak.

"Wow," Ino menghela napas, menatap tanah dibawah kakinya. "Jadi, jalan tiba-tiba menurubn ..." Ino tidak merasa percaya diri dengan ini. Apa perubahan drastis pijakan akan menjadi hal terakhir yang mereka dapatkan atau seperti apa jalan ini akan berakhir - siapa yang tahu-seberapa dalam turunannya menuju kehampaan.

Gaara mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Mungkin aku harus memimpin dari sini."

Ino menatap tangan yang diulurkan Gaara, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, Kazekage-sama., Saya pikir ini memang sudah seharusnya, lebih baik saya yang berada didepan."

"Dan kenapa begitu?"

Ino mengerutkan kening, memberinya tatapan tidak setuju. Apakah dia benar-benar perlu untuk menjelaskan kepada Gaara bahwa itu adalah aturan seorang Ninja untuk menawarkan hidupnya sebelum Gaara?

"Karena hidup Anda, Kazekage-sama, adalah seratus kali lebih berharga daripada saya." Ino mulai bergerak maju, berharapn bahwa pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan itu. Itulah mengapa dia terkejut ketika Gaara menggeram padanya, dan Ino tersentak ketika Gaara menyambar dengan kasar obor yang dipegangnya dan menguncin Ino dengan pandangan tajam yang tampak cukup siap untuk membunuh.

"Kazeka-"

"Apa yang baru kau katakan?" Gaara mendesis pelan. Bayang-bayang yang mulai bermain di wajahnya membuatnya tampak lebih mengancam dari yang Ino bayangkan.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menepi ke dinding terowongan. Apa yang membuat Gaara tiba-tiba marah? "Hidup Anda lebih berharga daripada saya, Kazekage-sama. Saya jounin sedangkan Anda adalah seorang Kazekage. Itu adalah yang masuk akal karena... -.."

"Aku tidak pernah berharap kau begitu tidak menghargai hidupmu." Suaranya melunak, seolah-olah kilatan kemarahan bahkan tidak pernah terjadi. "Kita berada dalam gua di sebuah gunung es tanpa makanan atau air dan beberapa buah obor, dan kau masih memikirkan tentang posisiku dan posisimu." Matanya menyipit. "Seorang Kazekage tak berdaya seperti Jounin yang bersamanya, terjebak ditempat yang sangat asing baginya. Kita hanyalah dua orang yang ingin bertahan hidup, dan Kau, mengatakan bahwa kalau kau menganggapku sebagai semacam orang yang akan membiarkan seorang wanita menawarkan hidupnya untukku sementara aku berdiri dibelakang sambil melihatnya? "

Ino menunduk. "Saya tidak bermaksud menghina Anda, Kazekage-sama," ujar Ino, tiba-tiba teringat bahwa, ya, Gaara memiliki ego.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak ingin begitu. Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggilku Gaara dan aku akan memanggilmu Ino. Jadi kau dan aku akan menjadi tidak lebih dari Gaara dan Ino sampai kita keluar dari tempat ini. Sudah jelas? "

"Tap – "

"Apakah sudah jelas?" Tekan Gaara

"Ya, Kazekage-sama"

Pipi Gaara berkedut.

"Ya, Ga-Gaara…"

Hal itu tampaknya telah memuaskan dirinya, dan wajah tegang nya akhirnya kembali tenang, topeng tanpa emosi yang biasa. Ino tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi hal ini. Dia baru saja memanggil Gaara dengan nama depannya. Hal itu menyebankan rasa kelu di lidahnya dan rasa tidak nyaman di mulutnya. Ini bukan hanya soal bagaimana Ino dilatih, untuk selalu menghormati shinobi yang berdiri diatas piramida. Tapi juga tidak memuaskan mereka adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin Ino lakukan.

Gaara memegang obor tinggi di atas kepalanya, dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh menawarkan tangannya yang bebas pada Ino. "baiklah, kita kembali bergerak."

Ino mengerjap melihat tangan lalu wajah Gaara. "Apakah Anda ingin saya memegang tangan Anda?"

Wajah Gaara bahkan tidak mengubah ekspresi. Dia bahkan tidak berkedip. "Ini jalan yang curam. Kita tidak ingin kau tergelincir oleh kerikil lagi dan menggelinding ke tempat yang tidak diketahui."

Bukankah apa yang baru dikatakan Gaara itu terlalu berlebihan, kan? Pastinya, dia hanya bercanda. Pada awalnya ia bertanya, tidak, menuntut bahkan, bahwa Ino harus memperlakukan Gaara dalam posisi yang sama, sementara sekarang Gaara bersikap, memperlakukan Ino sebagai ... sebagai seorang wanita . Nah, mengingat bahwa Ino memang seorang wanita ... Tapi dia tidak lemah!

Ino membuang mukanya dari tangan Gaara, jujur dia terhina. "Jika Anda meminta saya untuk memperlakukan Anda tidak berbeda dari bagaimana saya biasanya memperlakukan orang, maka saya memberitahu Anda sekarang bahwa saya tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun memegang tangan saya ketika mereka meminta saya melakukannya. "

Gaara langsung tampak geli. "Tapi kau menaikinya sampai ke bahu tanpa beban ketika siput merangkak mendekatimu?" tanya Gaara, menurunkan tangannya ke samping.

Ino merasa wajahnya terbakar. Dalam hati mengutuk Gaara karena telah mengungkit hal memalukan yang terjadi padanya "Itu berbeda. Situasi dimana siput-siput itu datang lain cerita. "

"Memang," adalah satu-satunya hal yang Gaara katakan setelah jeda panjang, tapi ia memberi isyarat bagi mereka untuk bisa bergerak. Tetapi sebelum hal lain, dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat alis Ino semakin berkerut - lagi. Gaara menyerahkan salah satu Tas yang berisi pasir nya. "Bisakah kau pegang ini untukku?"

Ino agak-ragu-ragu - mengambil objek yang diberikan Gaara. Dia bisa merasakan gerakan pasir dalam tas itu seolah-olah mereka hidup. Ino bisa merasakan tas itu cukup berat, jujur sedikit terganggu oleh bagaimana cahaya pasir itu bercahaya ditangannya. Gaara tidak memiliki banyak pasir. Ino menatapnya. "Tapi Gaara ... ini adalah milikmu."

"Ini hanya asuransi. Dalam kasus apapun yang terjadi padaku."

Ino mendengus. "Ya, benar. Seperti sesuatu akan terjadi pada Anda." Ino memakai tas di kedua bahunya, membiarkan tali menyilang didada dan membiarkannya nyaman dipunggungnya. "Tapi kita harus mengikuti perintah Kazekage-sama."

Gaara cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Ino hanya berusaha untuk mengganggunya, dan ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk mengoreksinya. Gaara mulai berjalan perlahan menuruni jalan curam, kakinya ditekuk di bagian lutut untuk keseimbangan yang lebih baik. Ino mengikuti dengan hati-hati di belakang, tidak ingin berjalan terlalu jauh dari cahaya yang dipegang Gaara di atas kepalanya. Satu tangannya berpegang ke dinding, sebagai pertahanan, hati-hati untuk tidak kehilangan keseimbangan. Jika dia tergelincir, tidak salah lagi dia akan bergulir di jalan seperti batu besar.

"Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat," ujar Ino setelah beberapa saat, dan secara naluriah tangannya yang bebas melesat untuk menarik bagian belakang kemeja Gaara. Gaara melihat dari samping bahunya dengan heran. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan berjalan lebih lambat."

Ino meringis. "Saya tidak meminta Anda untuk lebih lambat karena saya tidak bisa mengikuti. Karena Saya masih bisa mengikuti! Saya hanya meminta Anda untuk memperlambat karena kita tidak bisa melihat terlalu jauh ke depan dan itu berbahaya. Untuk Anda, maksud saya. "

Mata Gaara yang sekarang tampak hampir tidak terlihat dalam bayang-bayang, tampak melebar, dan Ino bisa merasakan Gaara bernapas melalui kemejanya. "Aku akan mencoba untuk melihat melalui sudut yang berbeda. Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, bukan karena Aku seorang Kage kan?. Jika begitu, apa itu berarti Kau mungkin benar-benar peduli?"

Ino mengangkat alis kirinya. "Kita mencintai hidup kita, bukankah begitu, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ino tersipu, lagi-lagi dia salah memanggil maka Ino segera meralatnya. "Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk.

Ino memalingkan muka. "Tentu saja aku peduli. Kau bukanlah orang asing yang benar-benar tidak aku kenal." Gaara mulai berjalan lagi, memilih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan Ino tidak menyadari bahwa ia masih belum melepaskan kemeja Gaara.

Gaara berdeham dan berkata, "Haruno Sakura mengatakan kalau dia sangat sayang padamu. Dia bilang kalau kau adalah salah satu alasan siapa dia sekarang."

Ino merasa matanya berkedut iritasi. Jadi Haruno Sakura membicarakannya. Ino tidak menemukan alasan dalam kepalanya apa yang membuat Haruno Sakura berkepentingan membicarakan tentang Yamanaka Ino ke tokoh politik yang sangat penting dari desa ninja tersembunyi lain. Kemungkinan besar, gadis berdahi lebar itu menceritakan kisah-kisah memalukan tentang masa kecil mereka. "Kenapa dia membicarakan hal itu pada Anda?" tanyanya.

Dan Gaara mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir membuat Ino tersandung. "Karena aku bertanya padanya."

Hampir tergelincir pada pijakan yang tidak merata, Ino membetulkan posisi dirinya ke dinding. "Maaf?"

Gaara sekali lagi berhenti dan berpaling padanya. "Aku bertanya kepadanya."

"Kapan?"

Gaara berhenti untuk berpikir tentang hal itu, lalu berkata, "Mungkin setahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah kau datang ke Suna untuk penelitian mengenai tumbuhan gurun. Apa kau mengingatnya? Kau berada di Suna selama seminggu."

Ini semakin aneh dan aneh. Ino mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingat. Tapi ... kenapa kau bertanya tentang aku?"

Gaara berbalik menghadap ke depan lagi, dan ia kembali memperlambat jalan mereka menyusuri jalan setapak. "Karena aku pikir kau terlihat ... bagaimana aku mengatakannya?" Dia melirik ke arah Ino. "Cantik?"

Dan itu mungkin yang terakhir. Dan keberuntungan Ino semakin buruk.

Ino berani bersumpah pijakannya sedetik yang lalu telah menghilang, dan ia merasa kaki kirinya memberi jalan. Dia tersandung kakinya yang lain, dan selanjutnya dia menggerak-gerakkan lengannya mati-matian mendapatkan kembali keseimbangan, dan detik berikutnya ia berada di udara, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Dia mencoba berteriak, tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba membentur sesuatu yang hangat, dan hidungnya dipenuhi dengan bau kebijaksanaan dan pasir. Itu Gaara. Dia pasti menjatuhkan obor lagi di sana - Ino tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! - Tepat sebelum firasat terburuknya menjadi kenyataan yaitu sebuah lubang ditanah. Dan mereka baru saja jatuh tepat ke dalamnya.

Dia akan mati. Ino tahu itu. Mereka akan mati bersama-sama!

Ini terlalu memalukan untuk dipikirkan!

"Pegang erat-erat!" ia mendengar Gaara mendesis di telinganya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan itu, karena jika Ino punya sesuatu untuk dipegang, maka mereka tidak akan jatuh. Tidak ada apapun kecuali kegelapan yang terbang melewati mereka seperti saat mereka terjatuh, Ino tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk erat leher Gaara dengan putus asa.

Tentu saja, tidak seharusnya Ino meragukan Gaaara. Mungkin Gaara sudah mengambil posisi bertahan sebelum Ino menyadari bahwa mereka tidak lagi jatuh seperti benda mati. Ino bisa merasakan gemuruh detak jantungnya digendang telinga, dan dia mulai bernapas lagi. Dia membuka matanya, tapi tidak melihat apa-apa dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti tak tahu-di mana mereka berada.

Ino mengerjap "Apa yang terjadi?"

Dan saat itulah dia menyadari hal itu. Gaara telah menyelamatkan mereka dengan apa pun yang tersisa dari pasirnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa sekarang pangkal bokongnya terasa nyaman untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kepanikan berada pada situasi hampir mati adalah satu-satunya hal yang menahan pikirannya dari pasir mesum Gaara.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara tanpa tubuh Gaara dari langsung di depannya, dan Ino bisa merasakan napas Gaara menerpa wajahnya. Gaara juga terengah-engah.

Ino mengangguk, kemudian menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya. "Aku baik-baik saja," bisiknya, tangannya yang melingkar dileher Gaara membatu di tempat mereka.

"Kita harus menyalakan obor," saran Gaara. Ino mengangguk lagi.

"Kau benar. Jika aku melepaskanmu, aku tidak akan jatuh kan?"

"Aku memegangmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh." Ino percaya padanya.

Lengannya terasa seperti jelly ketika dia melepas tangannya dari leher Gaara dan mencari-cari obor dari ranselnya. Butuh beberapa saat sebelum dia akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah obor. Menarik penutup untuk menyalakannya ternyata butuh lebih lama lagi.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya Ino berhasil, dan mereka bermandikan cahaya hangat dari lampu hijau dari pembakaran. Ino menyipitkan mata, berkedip untuk membiarkan matanya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungannya. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah memfokuskan matanya pada dinding yang sangat dekat di sekitar mereka. Ino mendongak untuk melihat di mana mereka sekarang, tetapi hanya menemui kekecewaan , terlalu gelap untuk melakukan apapun.

Kemudian matanya beralih pada Gaara, yang wajahnya, benar-benar membuatnya terkejut karena wajah Gaara sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan Ino harus mundur beberapa inci untuk menjaga hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung Gaara. Gaara mengamati Ino dengan penuh perhatian, selain dari Ino bernafas dengan keras dan sedikit gumaman kata-kata di bibirnya, ia tak tampak terluka.

Namun.

Karena hal berikutnya yang terungkap pada Ino karena cahaya obor adalah sesuatu yang membuat Ino mendorong Gaara hingga mungkin menyakitinya.

Sesuatu yang menggenggam bokong Ino bukanlah pasir mesum Gaara.

Melainkan tangan Gaara!

Dia merasa kesulitan saat ia mencoba tersenyum pada Gaara setelah menyadari situasi mereka yang untungnya sedang saling membutuhkan karena mereka terjatuh kedalam lubang "Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau meraih bokongku?"

"Kita jatuh. Hal Terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah agar kita tidak terpisah. Karena Kau memiliki menyimpan semua obor."

"Ada bagian lain dari tubuhku, yang bisa kau raih."

Seolah-olah untuk mengujinya, Ino merasa Gaara memberikan bokongnya remasan yang baik.

Ino memukul dadanya keras.

Gaara berhenti sebentar, memandang dadanya yang baru dipukul, lalu berkata, "Ow."

"Berhenti melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap bokongku!"

"Apa kau yakin?"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti aku menikmati belaian yang kau berikan? Tidak! "

"Bahkan jika itu satu-satunya hal yang menjagamu agar tak jatuh ke dalam jurang yang gelap?"

Apa? Apa sih itu - oh ...

Sekarang Ino akhirnya mulai berpikir jernih, ia baru saja menyadari bahwa kakinya melilit dengan erat pinggul Gaara, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat mereka bertahan adalah pasir yang hanya cukup untuk Gaara berdiri di atasnya dengan kedua kakinya. Salah satu lengan Gaara mengelilingi sekitar pinggang Ino. Dan yang lainnya ... baik ... itu ...

"Ino?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Gaara?" tanyanya lemah sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

"Apa kita harus naik, atau turun? Kau yang pilih."

Oh, dan tidakkah jawabannya mudah?

"Turun."

Sama seperti keberuntunganku dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya. Turun. Turun. Turun.

"Mengerti." Dan Ino harus terus merasakan tangan Gaara di bokong dan pinggangnya serta menahan gejolak diperutnya karena dia melilitkan kakinya ke pinggang Gaara. Selama perjalanan turun kebawah yang berlangsung selama sejam atau lebih.

**#*to be continued*#**

* * *

**Yupss...Ch 3...**

**tenang ceritanya masih panjang...**

**Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya begitu mereka sampai kedasar lubang?**

**Nantikan di Ch selanjutnya**

**ehm... so please review...**

**kalau mau baca aslinya.. nih ada link-nya s/7869501/1/Luck**

**thanks...**

**by : Star Azura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luck (Versi Indonesia)**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Luck (c) Yuugiri**

**Translated by Star Azura**

* * *

**ye..ye..ye...hora..hora..horaa..**

**Yattaaaaaaa...!**

**(Sambil menggelinjang kesenangan, karena akhirnya bisa juga masuk ke akun star yang lama tak bisa dibuka, dan akhirnya bisa edit star-fic yang kacau balau walaupun setelah diedit tetap aja masih kacau balau..he..he..he..)**

**Maaf untuk semua yang sudah menunggu dan kecewa pada star yang ga up date nih fic dalam waktu yang cukup lama...habisnya dah down duluan dengan akun yang ga bisa dibuka.**

**Yakk...setelah ini star akan usahakan untuk up date minimal 2 minggu sekali..! Secara fic ini udah tamat Star terjemahin.**

**Holaaaaaa...**

**Enjiy it!**

* * *

Kembali di hari-hari saat Ino masih di akademi, Ino masih bisa mengingat betapa dia telah bertingkah seperti wanita jalang, dan berpikir dengan menjadi yang terbaik dikelas akan menjadi alasan yang cukup untuk menjadi yang nomor satu. Sebenarnya, sekarang ketika dia menatap masa lalu, ternyata dia hanya menjadi yang kedua setelah Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh, Uchiha Sasuke. Syukurlah, perasaan tergila-gila padanya dulu sudah lenyap bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi tetap saja setiap kali Ino ingat saat itu, dimana Ino telah mengorbankan segala kemampuan yang mungkin bisa Ia latih hanya untuk feminitas, padahal Ia bisa menjadi sangat kuat, terlebih didukung oleh kemampuan otaknya yang cukup pintar.

Padahal dulu Ino pernah menjadi siswi yang luar biasa di akademi, namun nyatanya ketika ia lulus ia menjadi genin dibawah rata-rata. Ino mencoba untuk menyalahkan keterpurukannya pada masa pubertas. Karena sekarang Ino sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun maka dia mampu menganalisa segala hal yang terjadi dengan lebih bijaksana, bahwa semuanya karena Ino terlalu jauh jatuh dalam usahanya untuk meraih perhatian Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang tak menghiraukannya dan bahkan tidak ada di desa .

Apalagi ketika gosip menyebar dikalangan murid perempuan di akademi yang mengatakan kalau Uchiha Sasuke menyukai wanita berambut panjang, jadilah Ino (dan mungkin hampir setiap gadis lain di kelasnya) terobsesi selama berbulan-bulan, berusaha memelihara rambut pendeknya dan membiarkannya menjadi surai yang panjang. Sekarang kalau diingat-ingat, Ino telah menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang yang begitu ekstrim. Ino mulai menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk rambutnya, memastikan untuk memenangkan kompetisi antar anak perempuan yang ada dikelasnya. Dan waktu itu dia mulai menjadi tipikal gadis yang hidup hanya untuk mencari tau bagaimana caranya bergaya dan berubah menjadi gadis yang benar-benar menunjukkan sisi kewanitaannya, karena itu satu-satunya buku yang ia baca kemudian adalah majalah fashion yang mengatakan bahwa wanita cantik harus seperti ini atau seperti itu agar mendapat perhatian dan dihargai oleh lawan jenis.

Sekarang ketika Ino berpikir lagi tentang hal itu, mengapa perempuan ingin diperhatikan oleh lawan jenis? Yang akhirnya membuatnya harus berjuang mati-matian untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi yang hebat sekarang.  
Dalam hari-harinya sebagai seorang genin yang berjuang untuk menjadi lebih baik, Ino sudah mendapat beberapa pengalaman, dan sedikit demi sedikit Ino belajar untuk mengikis kesombongannya ketika Ino berkeinginan untuk menjadi lebih baik dalam keahlian yang menjadi fokusnya. Itu adalah proses yang sulit baginya, tapi dia berhasil.

Saat ini pun sebenarnya, Ino tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan cintanya untuk hal-hal feminin, seperti belanja, pakaian atau sejenisnya. Tapi apa yang ia kembangkan untuk tumbuh dewasa adalah profesionalisme agar memisahkan keinginan dengan pekerjaannya.

Itulah mengapa Ino tahu bahwa dia tidak boleh melongo seperti seorang gadis yang terpesona ketika melihat boneka pertamanya, dengan menurunkan emosinya dan berbagai rasa malu berserta kesal, mata Ino tak lagi berkilat marah ketika pasir Gaara membawa mereka semakin turun dan turun kedalam lubang yang sepertinya sangat dalam tempat mereka terjatuh. Ino sama sekali tidak berharap kalau lubangnya akan jadi sedalam ini, apalagi kini kakinya yang melilit pinggul Gaara selama satu jam terakhir sudah mulai mati rasa, belum lagi keberadaan tangan Gaara yang masih penuh kasih menyokong bokongnya, benar-benar situasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi berkat kesadarannya akan keprofesionalitasan, kini setidaknya Ino berhenti menggerutu tentang hal itu.  
Kini otak Ino menjadi benar-benar kosong, tak mampu memikirkan apapun ketika terowongan vertikal aneh menjadi jalan ke tempat yang sama sekali berbeda, yang Ino kira hanya ada di dalam dongeng. Ino dan Gaara telah melayang ke bawah jurang yang sempit menuju ruang lain yang lebih luas, tapi anehnya, ruang itu memiliki cahaya di dalamnya. Dan cahaya itu tampak menakutkan, cahaya muncul dimana-mana dan memenuhi setiap tempat. Dan saat pasir Gaara melayang turun cukup rendah Ino melompat ke lantai, walau Ino sempat kehilangan keseimbangan dan menyebabkan kakinya goyah, Ino melihat hal apa yang membuat ruangan ini berbeda dari terowongan gelap yang mereka lewati beberapa jam ini.

Dinding jurang yang dihiasi dengan jutaan dan jutaan benda bercahaya hijau kecil yang tidak bisa Ino lihat dalam jarak sejauh ini. Dari kejauhan, dia bisa mendengar suara samar tetesan air. Mungkinkah mereka akan mendapatkan minuman pertama mereka di jam terakhir mereka terperangkap dalam gelap?  
Ino menatap Gaara, yang tampak sama terkejutnya seperti dia. Gaara mendarat di samping Ino dan menunggu pasirnya berputar-putar beberapa kali di sekitar pergelangan kaki mereka sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam tas Gaara.

Masih terasa sedikit dingin di dalam ruangan ini, tetapi relatif lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan terowongan gelap yang telah mereka lalui sebelumnya. Setidaknya disini mereka bisa bernafas dengan lebih leluasa dibanding saat diterowongan sempit yang mereka lalui.

"Apa itu?" tanya gaara berbisik kagum saat ia berjalan beberapa langkah perlahan di tanah, gema langkah kakinya teredam oleh hal-hal misterius bercahaya di dalam gua.

"Mereka terlihat seperti ... yang ini ... jamur?" Ino bergegas menghampiri dinding dan menurunkan wajahnya agar cukup dekat melihat sesuatu yang memunculkan cahaya hijau yang menutupi dinding.

Dan Ino benar. "Ini jamur". Ino menggunakan dua jari untuk mengikis bagian dari dinding jamur jamur bersinar hijau dan tidak terkejut ketika ia menemukan bahwa tembok itu tidak hanya batu, tapi kayu ada kayu yang sudah membusuk. Jamur-jamur itu tampak seperti beberapa Mycenae yang bisa ditemukan di negara Api, tapi dengan stuktur yang agak berbeda.

Tidak dapat dipercaya bahwa keberuntungannya akhirnya tiba, Ino mengangkat wajahnya ke arah langit-langit, ke lubang dimana mereka datang dan mengerutkan kening. Itu tidak mungkin benar. Ino memiliki pengetahuan cukup luas tentang kehidupan tanaman itu, dan jika ingatannya benar, benda ini tidak akan bersinar kecuali jamur-jamur ini telah menyerap cukup cahaya dari luar. Ino mengamati sekitar ruang yang tertutup, matanya tidak pernah berhenti mendapat kegelapan yang seperti tiada akhir diatas mereka.

Gaara hanya mengamati Ino dari seberang ruangan, salah satu jarinya menusuk dinding berwarna hijau itu. "Apa itu?" tanya Gaara, tiba-tiba menyadari perilaku Ino.

Ino berbalik kearah gaara dengan senyum lebar. "Kita mungkin bisa keluar dari sini. Jamur ini tidak akan berada di sini kecuali mereka mendapatkan cahaya walaupun cahaya itu sangat kecil. Dan mereka tumbuh di akar pohon! Berarti pasti ada dari beberapa pohon besar endemic asli desa besi yang cabangnya keluar turun melalui gua dibawah gunung Three Wolves. Ini berarti pasti ada jalan dimana sinar matahari bisa memasuki daerah dari gua ini. " Jelas Ino. Mata Gaara melebar demi didengarnya informasi itu, dan ia mengikuti Ino memandang langit-langit diatas kepala mereka . Namun, setelah beberapa saat mencari bahkan sebesar lubang jarumpun tak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan jalan masuk cahaya, Ino menggaruk lehernya dalam kebingungan.

"Ini tidak tampak seperti ada sebuah lubang menuju keluar ..." kata Ino, kecewa. "Bisa jadi jamur ini adalah spesies yang berbeda dari yang saya tahu?"

Gaara tetap tampak tenang seperti biasa, ia hanya menoleh pada sesuatu yang tidak begitu diperhatikan oleh Ino. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir kau salah, Ino. Lihatlah." Gaara menunjuk ke sebuah tempat di lantai.

Ino melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Gaara dan melihat genangan kecil air di tengah-tengah sebuah gua yang kering . Namun Ino bisa melihat riak terbentuk di permukaan genangan air yang perlahan tapi pasti menetes dari suatu tempat dari atas.

"Aku rasa lubang yang menjadi jalan cahaya apa pun dari luar pasti telah diblokir oleh longsoran salju itu," ujar Gaara, berpaling padanya. "Karena ada air di sini, apakah kau ingin mengambil kesempatan ini untuk beristirahat? Kau pasti lelah."ajak Gaara.

Ino mengangguk samar-samar, masih melirik langit-langit yang tak terlihat. "Saya rasa itu adalah hal paling bijaksana yang bisa kita lakukan." Ino akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegelapan dan menunjuk dinding. "Setidaknya kita memiliki sumber cahaya alami sehingga kita tidak perlu membuang-buang obor yang tersisa."

"Hanya tersisa tiga?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya."

"Itu tidak terdengar terlalu menjanjikan," Gaara berkomentar sambil melihat sekeliling, seolah-olah mencari tempat yang cukup baik untuk mengatur kamp selama beberapa jam. "Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan kayu apapun dari akar-akar ini untuk membuat api?" Gaara sudah melakukannya sambil mengatakan itu, dan ia sudah menggunakan sedikit dari pasir yang ada untuk mencungkil beberapa jamur bercahaya untuk mengeluarkan akar yang membusuk dari pohon yang namanya Ino tidak tahu.

"Biarkan saya yang melakukan itu," ujar Ino, perasaan sebagai bawahan dalam dirinya tiba-tiba muncul, sedikit tidak nyaman melihat Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh seorang Kazekage. Namun Gaara menyuruh Ino pergi tanpa kata dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan, Ino memutuskan untuk mundur dan membiarkan Gaara bekerja dengan tenang.

Ino tanpa sadar mengusap kedua tangannya sebelum menurunkan tas pasir dari bahunya dan menyangkutkannya pada akar yang menonjol dari pohon yang di cungkil oleh Gaara barusan. Keringanan itu mungkin berasal dari kenyataan bahwa mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk mengambil nafas setelah berjam-jam berada dalam gelap. Gelap tidak pernah benar-benar mengganggunya sebelumnya, tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya ino harus menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang bukanlah seorang teman rekan satu tim, dan komunikasi di antara mereka kadang meningkat kadang merendah. Dan meskipun Ino sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun yang lalu bahwa ia akan menghindari semua ketidakteraturan karena dia telah bersumpah untuk menmbuang segala kebiasaan buruk menjadi ...well ... seorang perempuan yang sulit, Gaara telah menguji kendali dirinya.

Ino benar-benar mulai berpikir hal itu luar biasa. Apakah Gaara selalu seperti ini? Setelah dia menjadi teman dengan Naruto, Gaara benar-benar telah berubah.  
Ino terhenti. Kemudian mengerutkan kening.

Mungkinkah karena Naruto juga kini Gaara semacam mengembangkan ... Sifat licik? Karena walaupun Ino mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, tetap saja Ino tidak bisa membayangkan Gaara memuji penampilannya dan mencubit bokongnya karena Gaara pikir itu lucu. Jadi pasti ada pemicu untuk perilakunya.  
Ino tersipu mengingat memori sepersekian detik sebelum mereka akhirnya jatuh ke dalam lubang, bagian ketika Gaara mengungkapkan kepadanya bahwa Gaara bertanya tentang Ino dan bahkan berpikir kalau dirinya tampak 'cantik'.

Tentu saja, Gaara tidak pernah menyinggung hal itu selama perlahan-lahan mereka melayang turun kedalam lobang di atas awan pasir Gaara, dengan posisi Ino yang mengangkangi Gaara sepanjang waktu dan tangannya di tempat-tempat yang tak seharusnya. Sambil memutar memori dari kepalanya, Ino melepas jaket jouninnya dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan semampu yang dia bisa dapatkan di lantai. Setelah itu, Ino mencoba mencari sesuatu didalam kantungnya untuk mengambil beberapa bungkus biskuit yang Ino ingat menyelipkannya di sana sebelum mereka meninggalkan Konoha. Dan Ino cukup terkejut ketika mendapatinya masih utuh dalam bungkus plastik.

Gaara mengumpulkan beberapa akar dan meletakkannya didepan Ino perlahan-lahan sebelum mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. "Kayunya masih sedikit lembab," ujar Gaara dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Gaara menggerakkan jarinya untuk memerintahkan pasirnya memutar-mutar akar-akar itu.

"Kau mengeringkan akar-akar itu?," Ino terdiam saat menyaksikan butiran pasir seolah menari-nari di sekitar akar seperti kunang-kunang, yang kemudian memunculkan cahaya kehijauan disekitar mereka mereka. "Kau bisa kehabisan pasir, Gaara. Dan disini jauh lebih lembab untuk bisa membuatnya kering kembali."

"Itu tidak penting," kata Gaara sambil mengamati gerakan pasir nya semakin lamban hingga akhirnya jatuh ke tanah, terlalu berat karena lembab akibat menyerap air dari akar. "Kau masih memiliki satu tas penuh pasir, benarkan?"

Ino menepuk tas yang dibawanya. "Iya didalam tas ini. Apa kau ingin aku mengembalikannya padamu?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jaga terus untukku."

"Uh ... Yakin?" Ino menatap tas sebelum mengambil kunainya, lalu mengambil sebuah batu secara asal disekitarnya. Lalu membuat api dengan menggesekkannya, dan setelah memastikan apinya cukup stabil , Ino mengisi tempat minumnya yang sudah habis berjan-jam yang lalu dengan air yang tersedia disana . Yaa . Itu mudah bagi Ino untuk mensterilkan air dengan sedikit trik berguna yang diajarkan Sakura menggunakan chakra nya. Trik ini selalu berguna untuk petugas medis agar mampu menggunakan air apa pun yang mampu mereka temukan di lapangan. Setelah mereka minum dan sdeikit membersihkan tubuh mereka dengan air yang ada, mereka berjalan kembali ke arah api untuk beristirahat.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan yang nyaman dan memang sangat dibutuhkan, Ino mendapati dirinya bersandar pada akar pohon dengan memeluk lututnya ke dadanya, dan Gaara duduk dalam posisi bersila dengan mata tertutup tepat di seberang Ino.

Tak perlu menunggu banyak hal bagi Ino untuk mulai mengamati Gaara. Ia sedang bermeditasi. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat dari seorang pria yang tak bergerak, tapi Ino merasa itulah yang harusnya pertama kali ia lakukan. Ino yakin Gaara pastilah seseorang yang sangat sibuk, seseorang yang mengorbankan tidurnya karena ia memiliki banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dalam kehidupannya sebagai seorang Kage. Dan mungkin saat-saat bermeditasi seperti ini, dimana Gaara hanya diam dan tak melakukan banyak pergerakan adalah hal yang disukai oleh Gaara.

Ino melihat kemasan biskuit yang ada di tangannya, berpikir haruskah dia harus bertanya pada Gaara apakah Gaara menginginkannya juga. Ino tidak ingin mengganggunya. Tapi memakannya tanpa bertanya pada Gaara terlebih dahulu, itu sangat tidak sopan kan? Ino mengecap bibirnya sebelum memutuskan kalau dia harus menunggu sampai Gaara selesai, dan makan bersama-sama akan menjadi pilihan terbaik untuk menghindari kembalinya ... ketidaknyamanan . Hari ini tidak ada hal yang baik atau kemungkinan untuk menjadi hari yang baik, jadi hal terakhir yang Ino inginkan adalah kesalahpahaman. Ino meletakkan biskuitnya di samping tubuhnya dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya diantara akar pohon. Melakukan peregangan pada kakinya dan memilin ujung rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya.

Ino mendongak untuk melihat Gaara, yang sekarang terbuka matanya masih dengan memain-mainkan tangannya pada rambutnya. Ino mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya berpikir nanti ketika kita keluar dari sini, mungkin sudah waktunya bagiku untuk memotong rambut." Ino mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin itu semacam metafora dalam hidupnya, rambut panjangnya.

Rambutnya mulai tumbuh terlalu panjang. Dan Ino telah mulai untuk menjadi lebih lembut.  
Ino melemparkan kuncir ekor kudanya di atas bahu dan mengambil sebungkus biskuit. "Apakah kau ingin makan?"

Gaara mengerjapkan mata dan menyaksikan Ino membuka kemasan biskuit dan mengulurkannya kepada Gaara. "Ini biskuit rasa coklat, entahlah. Jika kau tak keberatan, ini ambillah."

Gaara tampak seperti sedang berpikir tentang hal itu, tapi setelah beberapa saat Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil sekeping, memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyah sambil berpikir. "Rasanya tidak buruk."

Ino tidak bisa menahan senyum. Gaara tidak terlihat seperti dia berbohong, tapi Gaara tampak tidak terlalu menyukainya. Ino mengambil sekeping untuk dirinya sendiri dan menggigitinya dengan serius. Ino bisa melihat Gaara melihatinya. Ino mendapati tatapan Gaara. "Katakanlah, apakah kau pikir kita akan keluar dari sini?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Gaara menjawab. "Tentu saja. Naruto dan yang lainnya masih di luar sana. Samurai dan Kage lain pasti akan bertanya-tanya jika kita hilang. Mereka mungkin telah mengirimkan regu pencari saat kita membicarakannya."

Ino tahu apa yang Gaara katakan mungkin benar. Kazekage hilang , itu akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Keyakinannya melakukan keajaiban untuk sarafnya. Mungkin saja hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang baik karena Ino terjebak bersama seorang pria yang bisa diandalkan.  
Bagaimana jika itu adalah Naruto?  
Ino bergidik. Jika yang bersamanya adalah Naruto, Ino mungkin akan berjuang untuk mencegahnya dari makan jamur bercahaya yang tumbuh di sekitar mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya. "Apakah kau pikir jamur ini bisa dimakan?" tambahnya. Gaara sekarang melihat kesampingnya, dimana tumpukan jamur berada hanya sejangkauan lengannya.

Ino tiba-tiba merasa ngeri dan Ino menatapnya dari seberang api. "Maaf?"

"Jamur ini. Mungkinkah mereka bisa dimakan?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan serius yang Ino pikir layak mendapat jawaban yang serius. "Uhm, baik ada jamur seperti ini yang tumbuh di Negara Api yang terlihat seperti jamur yang kita miliki di sini, meskipun ini jelas lebih kecil daripada yang kami punya didesa. Kami menyebutnya Mycenae. Tapi kau lihat, spesies Mycenae yang menimbulkan cahaya sulit untuk mengidentifikasi satu sama lain. Ada spesies yang benar-benar digunakan untuk penyembuhan, tetapi beberapa bisa beracun. "

"Bisakah mereka membunuhmu?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Biasanya hanya muntah. Mual. Diare. Jika kau menelan satu buah, itu akan menjadi harimu berada dirumah sakit dengan IV pembuluh darah vena yang tak berfungsi dan harus di hydrasi, tapi itu adalah yang teringan." Ino menunjuk pada tumpukan jamur ditangan Gaara dengan tatapan horor. "Aku tidak terlalu tau tantang Mycenae yang ini. Jadi aku tidak berpikir kau boleh untuk - Hey..Apa yang kau lakukan? "

Gaara telah memetik dua atau tiga potong jamur bercahaya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Segera saja Ino bangkit berdiri dan meloncat menerjang Gaara, membuatnya telentang ke tanah dengan tangannya meraih kedua sisi kepala Gaara. Mereka berguling-guling di tanah jauh dari api beberapa kali sebelum mereka akhirnya berhenti, Ino mengangkangi orang idiot itu dan meremas pipinya keras dengan jari-jarinya.

"Katakan saja! Jangan berani-berani menelan itu! " Ino geram setengah mati saat Ino mencoba mengorek mulut gaara dengan dua jari telunjuk nya. Kelembutan bibir Gaara mengejutkan membuat ino lekas menarik tangannya yang seolah-olah terbakar.

Gaara ditanah dengan posisi telentang, wajahnya masih serius seperti biasa. Dia menatap Ino, dan ada kedutan jelas dari bibirnya. Ino menelan ludah. Apakah Gaara memakannya? Ino bahkan tidak menyadari percikan kehangatan yang berasal dari chakra mengalir yang keluar dari ujung jari-jarinya. Ino bermaksud memeriksa tubuh Gaara bahkan jika itu tanpa persetujuan ketika Gaara membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya di mana tiga jamur kecil bercahaya duduk manis disana. Ino langsung merasakan energinya terkuras habis dari seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian memadamkan cakra di tangannya, Ino menyingkirkan jamur-jamur itu dari atas lidah Gaara, dengan telapak tangan yang tak sengaja menyapu bibir bawah Gaara.

"Jangan,"ungkap Ino lirih. "Jangan lakukan itu. Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu apakah ini beracun atau tidak." Ino menggunakan tangannya untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya di dada bidang Gaara.

Gaara masih menatapnya. "Maaf. Aku hanya berpikir itu adalah sesuatu yang akan Naruto lakukan jika dia ada di sini," ungkap Gaara.  
Tidakkah Ino tau hal itu?

"Yeah, baiklah, tapi pria itu berbeda. Naruto ... ia memiliki empat perut," Ino terengah-engah, merasa lelah.

Gaara duduk tiba-tiba, dan Ino baru sadar bahwa ia mengangkangi Gaara lagi. "Kita selalu berakhir dengan kaki di sekitar pinggangku, Yamanaka-san , "ujar Gaara dengan super santai, seolah-olah ia baru saja mengumumkan bahwa cuaca bagus.

Ino mendorong kuat dada Gaara hingga Gaara jatuh telentang lagi. Ino perlahan menjauh darinya. "Saya minta maaf, Kazekage-sama, "Ino menyingkirkan jamur-jamur itu dari gaara saat ia berjalan kembali ke arah api, lalu memastikan untuk menghancurkannya dengan kakinya tiga jamur yang tadi Gaara coba untuk memakannya.

"Apakah kau marah padaku?" Gaara berseru pada Ino.

"Marah Pada Anda? Tidak, Kazekage-sama. Yakinlah bahwa benar-benar mengerikan untukmenceritakan kembali kalau Kazekage meninggal karena sebuah jamur tepat didepan mata kepala saya. Itu sama sekali tak terlintas dalam pikiran saya. ."

"Selama kau tidak Marah ..."

Ino meremas kuat jarinya.  
Tidak salah lagi. Naruto adalah pengaruh buruk pada Gaara.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Gimana? setelah di edit jadi agak enakan kan bacanya?**

**Terimakasih buat semua yang udah nge-fav dan follow fic ini..**

**Tinggu kelanjutannya yach!**

**thanks..**

**by : Star Azura**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yosh...chapter 5 akhirnya bisa di update juga...**

**Akhirnya bisa buka akun FFN setelah menemukan provider yang mendukung untuk membuka situs ini..**

**Arigato untuk yang masih setia menunggu...Gomen untuk semua yang mungkin kecewa dengan amat sangat lama sekalinya fic ini Star up date..**

**Wlaupun mungkin feel terjemahannya kurang dapet karena Star juga udah kehilangan semangat karena FFN sempet terblokir..**

**Tapi Star tetap berharap Minna-san tidak kecewa dengan fic ini...**

* * *

**Naruto is original idea of Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Luck by Yuugiri-san**

**Translated by Star Azura**

**Nothing money from this..It's just for FUN..**

**Happy reading..Enjoy it!**

* * *

Dua dari sedikit kemewahan yang ingin dinikmati Yamanaka Ino setelah menyelesaikan misi ini ada mandi gelembung dan tidur yang indah . Dia jarang memiliki kesempatan melakukan kedunya, sungguh, karena akhir-akhir ini desa kekurangan tenaga kerja dan dia telah menjadi sukarelawan untuk misi yang mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan Konoha dalam jangka waktu yang lama , yah setidaknya berlangsung seminggu, dan bahkan kebanyakan misinya bisa mencapai satu bulan.

Itulah mengapa hari ini, ketika ia terbangun dengan perasaan nyaman dengan memeluk sesuatu yang mencerminkan cukup kehangatan baginya untuk meringkuk lagi, Ino sangat senang. Tentu, tempat tidur di bawahnya agak keras dan tak rata, tapi tidak ada seorang ninja profesional yang tidak bisa bertahan. Bau nyaman dari perpaduan kebijaksanaan dan pasir yang menyelimuti dirinya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik .

Tunggu ! Bau kebijaksanaan ...?

Oh, Ino tahu di mana dia tertidur saat ini. Matanya melotot lebar, berharap untuk melihat Kazekage menempel padanya (karena itu adalah apa yang mungkin terjadi di sini, mengingat keberuntungannya - atau mungkin kurang beruntungnya dia -. Dengan pria yang mungkin merasakan dirinya sementara ia sedang tidur)

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Yamanaka Ino hampir menjerit saat ia membuka matanya perlahan, siap untuk menjauhkan pria itu darinya, tapi malah tidak melihat Kazekage, namun Yamanaka Ino .

Apa ...?

Hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya adalah bahwa seseorang menggunakan semacam genjutsu pada dirinya.

Dan jika ada seseorang yang menggunakan genjutsu pada dirinya itu berarti ada orang lain di tempat itu yang bukan teman.

Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus sehera mencari Gaara dalam rongga gua berwarna hijau ini dan memastikan Gaara baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka. Namun Sepertinya gerakannya telah menyebabkan Yamanaka Ino lainnya bergerak.

Ino langsung memasang kuda-kuda, berjongkok ke posisi yang akan memudahkannya baik untuk menyerang atau mundur jika diperlukan. Ino bisa melihat dirinya yang lain perlahan-lahan beringsut duduk dengan kaku, dan mata biru besar miliknya menatap ke arah Ino dengan pandangan terkejut, bahkan untuk beberapa saat Ino mengira ia tengah melihat cermin.

Dan Yamanaka Ino yang lain mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap tangannya sendiri tak percaya, lalu berkata pelan, "Aku ... Berada dalam tubuhmu ...?"

Tanggapan dari 'Ino' yang lain itu membuat Ino terguncang dan dalam hitungan detik ia memeluk dirinya sendiri kemudian menyadari bahwa ia memiliki ... bahu sangat luas. Ino menatap tubuhnya dan hampir pingsan ketika dia akhirnya melihat tunik merah marun yang bahkan tidak memiliki gundukan-tanda payudaranya. Dia mengangkat tangan di depan wajahnya dengan ngeri. Dia punya ... tangan besar . Tangan besar yang kapalan serta memiliki beberapa potongan kertas kecil, dan tinta di bawah kukunya.

'Ini bukan tanganku!' pikir Ino panik.

Ino mengangkat tangannya - yang sebenarnya bukan tangannya! - untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Ino merasakan wajahnya, hidung mancung, mata dengan rongga yang dalam, dan ... beberapa guratan kasar di sisi kiri dahinya yang tidak ada sebelum dia tertidur!

Ino mulai bernafas dengan cepat hingga tersengal-sengal. Karena sekarang ia mulai sadar dengan fakta yang terjadi.

Dia, untuk beberapa alasan, berada di dalam tubuh Sabaku no Gaara.

Dan itu berarti ...

Yamanaka Ino yang ada di depannya dan sedang menangkupkan kedua tangannya di payudaranya dan meremas payudara itu, dengan sepasang mata biru yang wajahnya telah begitu terbiasa Ino lihat setiap pagi di cermin ketika dia menggosok giginya.

"Jangan mencumbu payudaraku!" Ino berteriak, dan suaranya begitu asing di telinganya sendiri. Suara dengan nada bariton berat yang sangat maskulin milik Gaara.

Syukurnya dengan patuh Gaara melepaskan payudara tubuhnya, Tapi jarinya terus menelusuri setiap bagian tubuhnya , seolah-olah itu hal yang paling menarik di dunia. Dia mendongak menatap Ino dengan mata biru, lalu berkata, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Itulah pertanyaannya selama ini. Apa jawaban yang bisa diberi?

Ino meremaskan tangan besarnya dengan kasar pada rambutnya, yang terasa asing - dan sangat pendek - dan mendesah frustrasi saat ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka yang mengakibatkan mereka bangun di tubuh masing-masing. Ino tidak bisa menjaga pikiran rasional dalam kepalanya - atau kepala Gaara - karena Ino menemukan ia mulai panik. Dia menatap tubuh Gaara dan mulai merasa lunglai. Ino menatap semua otot- otot ini, dan semua fakta ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sebaliknya, Gaara tidak tampak terguncang seperti Ino. Dia tampaknya lebih ingin tahu dari apa pun. Dia sekarang menarik-narik surai panjang, rambut pirang di salah satu bahunya, dan kemudian mulai lagi jarinya menelusuri lengannya seperti anak-anak.

Dengan fakta bahwa Gaara berada di dalam tubuhnya dan bertindak seolah-olah itu adalah salah satu keajaiban terbesar didunia ninja tak lantas membuat Ino bisa duduk dengan tenang.

Pikirkan, Ino. Pikirkan! Apa yang terjadi?

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kenyataan untuk menghantamnya bagaikan satu ton batu bata . Dan seolah-olah menyadarinya pada saat yang sama, Gaara mengangkat kepalanya ngeri, hingga membuat kuncir kuda dibahunya berjatuhan kebelakang punggungnya.

Ino ingat setelah mencoba menghentikan Gaara dari makan jamur bercahaya mengerikan yang mencuat dari dinding jurang dimana mereka terjatuh. Lalu Ino juga teringat ketika Kazegake meminta maaf padanya karena membuat lelucon seperti itu, diikuti oleh keheningan yang tak nyaman hanya karena pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja dari Gaara yaitu apakah Ino masih marah padanya.

Berusaha bersikap dewasa, Ino tak berfikir untuk berlama-lama marah pada Gaara karena Gaara mungkin hanya ingin menunjukkan pada Ino sisi kekanak-kanakannya dan bagaimana Ia juga bisa membuat lelucon. Dan mereka sudah kembali mengelilingi api unggun dan...

Dan kemudian ...

Dan kemudian ...?

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

"Kita sedang berbicara."

Ino mendongak mendapati suara yang menjadi miliknya beberapa jam yang lalu, berbicara. Gaara menggerakkan lengannya - lebih tepatnya lengan Ino - menyilang didadanya - Dada Ino! - Dan memiliki ekspresi serius di wajahnya - sialan, wajah Ino - seolah-olah mencoba mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. "Kita berbicara ... dan kemudian ..." Wajahnya - itu milik Ino - turun karena Gaara menyadari bahwa Gaara juga tidak terlihat seperti dia ingat sesuatu.

Tapi Gaara benar. Mereka sedang berbicara di depan api. Ino menatap tangannya yang besar yang Ia tempatkan pada lutut yang bukan miliknya. Ino bisa merasakan otot-otot aneh yang meliuk di bawah telapak tangannya ketika dia bergeser ke tempatnya, tiba-tiba Ino menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kita sedang membicarakan diriku," kata Ino dengan suara Gaara. Ino bisa merasakan jakun di tenggorokannya bergerak ketika dia menelan ludahnya saat mendapati ingatannya yang membuatnya berkeringat dingin..

"Aku bertanya tentang kekkei genkai di klanmu ... "Gaara melanjutkan, ekspresi wajahnya yang terpantul pada wajah Ino benar-benar tampak aneh bagi Ino. "Dan kau -"

"Aku mengatakan padamu tentang jutsu transfer pikiran dari klan Yamanaka," dia selesai.

Gaara mengangguk pelan, lengannya menyilang semakin kencang di bawah dadanya - maksudnya payudara Ino ... sialan - sambil mengernyitkan alis pirangnya. "Dan aku memintamu menjelaskan tentang kemampuan Shintenshin . Dan kau menjelaskan kepadaku secara singkat tentang telepati, pengontrol pikiran, dan transfer pikiran ... "

Ino mengangguk penuh semangat karena perlahan-lahan semua ingatannya terkumpul kembali. Ino beringsut mendekati Gaara, entah bagaimana merasa benar-benar aneh harus duduk dengan kakinya ketika apa yang dia punya adalah kaki Gaara. "Dan kau bertanya apakah aku mampu ... oh, omong kosong ..."

Mata biru Gaara melebar saat fakta-fakta yang ada akhirnya mengarah padanya. "Lalu aku bertanya padamu apakah kau mampu untuk bertukar pikiran dengan kedua belah pihak dalam kesadaran penuh. Dan kau ..."

Dan Ino memberikan sebuah tembakan eksperimental.

Dan itu... Itu...

Sial..sial..sial...!

Sekarang pertanyaan kedua.

"Bisakah kau mengubah kita kembali?" Tanya Gaara.

Ino menjatuhkan kepala yang sangat laki-lakinya di tangan yang sangat laki-lakinya dan mengerang dengan suara yang sangat laki-lakinya pula. Secara teori, saran itu tidak kembali pikiran secara sadar dari satu orang ke orang lain adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah Ia coba - atau bahkan berpikir untuk melakukannya - sebelumnya karena Ino tidak melihat manfaat apapun di dalamnya dalam pertempuran, dan ayahnya dan semua orang di klan-nya belum pernah mencoba untuk mengembangkan jutsu seperti ini untuk pertempuran.

Dan sekarang, saat Ino duduk di sana, melihat seorang Gaara yang sangat aneh di tubuhnya, Ino tahu persis mengapa keluarganya tidak pernah mengembangkan Shintenshin untuk digunakan seperti ini.

Untuk membuktikan ketakutannya, Ino meraih tas penuh pasir yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya dan mengulurkannya pada Gaara. "Buatlah pasir anda bergerak"

Gaara segera memahaminya. Gaara mengulurkan tangan halusnya dan melambaikan jari-jarinya dengan gerakan yang selalu ia lakukan saat memerintah pasir nya. Ini sekali lagi membuat perut Ino terasa kejang seperti dijepit dengan keras ketika Ia melihat tubuhnya bergerak seperti Kazekage. Tapi yang membuat perut Ino benar-benar terasa melilit adalah fakta bahwa pasir di tas bahkan tidak berkedut sedikitpun.

Ketakutan Ino terbukti saat itu juga, mereka tidak bisa menggunakan jutsu mereka sendiri jika mereka berada di tubuh orang lain.

Gaara menatap Ino. "Cobalah membuat pasirnya bergerak. Mungkin pasirnya akan mengikuti perintahmu karena kau berada di tubuhku."

Ino menatap pasirnya dengan gugup. Apakah yang Gaara disarankan akan berhasil. Tapi ada satu masalah besar. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya ... Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk itu?"

Gaara menatapnya ternganga, seolah-olah ia juga menyadari apa masalahnya dengan pengaturan mereka: Bahkan jika mereka mampu menggunakan jutsu satu sama lain, tanpa mengetahui teori di balik itu, itu sia-sia saja.

"Omong kosong ..." Ujar Ino dengan suara Kazekage yang berat dan dalam dan itu malah membuatnya menjadi sangat gelisah.

Mereka terjebak seperti ini sampai ...

Sampai kapan?

Dan terlihat sepertinya Gaara juga sedang memikirkan hal yang sama. "Bagaimana kita memperbaiki keadaan ini ... ? "

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menggantungkannya di dada jantan nya. "Hanya seorang Yamanaka yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dengan hal ini. Kita harus menemui ayahku setelah kita berhasil keluar dari sini"

Ino sudah dapat melihat apa yang akan terjadi sekarang. Malu. Ayahnya akan benar-benar kecewa padanya membuat Kazekage Suna dari semua orang yang ada berada dalam keadaan yang terlalu bodoh untuk dimengerti, atau mengolok-oloknya untuk sisa harinya sebagai ninja sampai ia pensiun. Ino tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk dari keduanya. Ino sudah tidak peduli. Ino seharusnya tahu sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada melakukan percobaan jutsu mengingat situasi mereka saat ini. Itu adalah hal yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membuatnya masuk kedalam masalah yang semakin rumit.

Ino bahkan tidak bisa menyebut hal ini karena kurangnya keberuntungan. Ini murni kebodohan.

".. Gaara ... Kazekage-sama ... Aku sangat menyesal. Aku ceroboh. Aku harus bertanggung jawab ... aku -"

" Aku tak menyalahkanmu, " sela Gaara, akhirnya menurunkan lengan rampingnya dan mengarahkannya pada Ino dengan kekakuan Gaara dalam tubuh Ino bahwa Ino tidak bisa membantu tapi merasa canggung melihatnya.

Sekarang keluar dari gua ini bukan satu-satunya hal yang harus Ino khawatirkan, tapi Ino baru saja menggunakan sebuah jutsu yang belum berkembang - walaupun secara tidak sengaja - pada salah satu orang yang paling penting di dunia Ninja. Dan juga memikirkan keadaan mereka sekarang yang tak berdaya melakukan apapun pada sedikit pasir yang mereka punya karena bahkan itu tidak bisa digunakan, dan satu-satunya sumber cahaya mereka adalah obor yang terpaksa mereka gunakan jika mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat mereka saat ini dimana didalamnya terdapat jamur bersinar.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau masih terkejut denagn keadaan yang berakhir seperti ini," kata Gaara acuh tak acuh, seolah-olah mendapatkan tubuh yang tertukar terjadi setiap hari untuknya, dan itu aneh bagi Ino harus melihat wajahnya sendiri begitu tenang seperti itu di saat seperti ini. Benar-benar ketenangan yang tak dapat dipercaya

"Kita hampir hancur terbenam dalam longsoran salju, namun berhasil bertahan hidup. Kita kehilangan komunikasi dengan kelompok kita, tapi kita telah berhasil sampai sejauh ini. Kita bahkan telah bertukar tubuh, tetapi mungkin bisa saja lebih buruk." Gaara menatap Ino dengan mata terbelalak yang bisa saja lucu jika tidak untuk situasi tertentu. "Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kita cukup beruntung."

Ino hampir mengumpat. Tidak benar-benar yakin bagaimana Kazekage bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka beruntung sementara Ino merasa ia telah berkubang dalam kemalangan. Ino mulai mencubit batang hidungnya pada wajah asingnya dimana ia harus bertahan sampai mereka mendapat bantuan ayahnya, dan mendesah. "Saya mohon penjelasan, kazekage-sama. Apapun itu, barulah saya akan mengatakan kita cukup beruntung."

Gaara menyeringai. Itu tampak begitu aneh bagi Ino harus melihat wajahnya menyeringai seperti tidak cocok kalau mulut Yamanaka Ino harus menyeringai seperti itu "Keberuntungan, Yamanaka-san, memiliki kebiasaan aneh mendukung mereka yang tidak bergantung padanya. Dan biasanya orang-orang yang bergantung pada keberuntungan adalah mereka yang telah memberikan keyakinan seratus persen padanya dan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Sedangkan kita masih memiliki tiga buah obor, sebuah tas pasir dan- - " Gaara memiringkan kepalanya ke samping seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, tapi entah bagaimana tampak sangat meyakinkan ketika ia menggunakan kepala Ino sebagai gantinya. "- Kami masih memiliki satu sama lain."

Ino merasa wajahnya terasa hangat menyadari bahwa Gaara baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat, sangat keren, untuk orang yang kaku seperti dirinya.

Gaara merengut. "Jangan malu seperti itu saat berada di dalam tubuhku. Itu ... menggangguku."

Ino merasa pipinya berkedut kesal. Citra keren Gaara lenyap dalam hitungan detik. "Yah, maafkan aku. Ini tidak seperti aku bisa mengendalikan apa yang terjadi di dalam tubuhmu."

Gaara tidak tampak terlalu senang. Dia meraih payudara kanannya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau mesum!" Ino menjerit, dan dengan suara Gaara, itu tidak terdengar terlalu mengancam. Guys, Ino berpikir pada saat itu, seharusnya tidak pernah menjerit. "Jangan sentuh aku! "

Gaara menurunkan tangannya ke sisinya, tampak sangat bijaksana saat ia menatap Ino seperti anak-anak dengan rasa ingin tahunya. "Kau benar. Wajahmu -. Atau wajahku , agak - sangat merah sekarang. " Gaara menyentuh menyentuh dadanya lagi.

Ino menerjang ke arah Gaara dan meraih pergelangan tangannya untuk menghentikannya. Ino mengerjap merasakan bagaimana tipisnya pergelangan tangannya. Apakah dia benar-benar sekecil ini dibandingkan dengan Gaara? Ino menunduk melihat ke arah Gaara, dan menelan ludah ketika dia menemukan Gaara menatapnya juga. Gaara tampak terkejut dengan kekuatan Ino. Sudah jelas Gaara tidak pernah menahan tangan laki-laki seperti ... baik ... seperti seorang gadis. Ino berpikir bahwa itu adalah hipotesis yang sangat bodoh, Gaara belum pernah berada dalam tubuh seorang gadis sebelumnya. Ino bertanya-tanya apakah seperti ini cara Gaara melihatnya, selalu harus mengintip ke bawah untuk melihat wajahnya.

Gaara mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman Ino. Gaara mengerjap heran karena ia tidak mampu untuk melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Ino. Gaara mengerutkan kening. "Tubuh wanita begitu lemah. Bagaimana kau menggunakan tanganmu untuk menahan serangan dikepalamu dalam perang dan tidak ... mematahkan tulangmu saat diserang?"

Ino percaya dia baru saja dihina. Ino melepaskan Gaara dan berdiri, hanya untuk mengklarifikasinya , meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, lalu memiringkan pinggulnya ke satu sisi dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kami biasanya menangani diri kami dengan cukup baik. Tapi ketika tekanan mendorongmu, itulah saat dimana keegoisan pria masuk .Benar?"

Cemberut Gaara diperdalam dan itu tampak seperti Gaara menjaga dirinya dari gemetar. "Tolong ... berhenti cemberut dengan bibirku.. Dan jangan ... berdiri seperti itu ..."

Ino merasa senyum melebar di wajahnya.

Ino, satu. Gaara, nol.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Yooo...Minna-san...**

**Gimana? sebenarnya ceritanya makin seru n kocak..**

**Tapi mungkin kalau feelnya ga dapet kesalahan ada pada penterjemah...bukan penulis aslinya..**

**Gomen..**

**So...Star amat sangat butuh masukan dari Minna-san sekalian...**

**Read and Review...Onegai..!**

**Thank's...**

**By : Star Azura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update lagi...update terus...**

**Luck Ch 6**

**Makin seru, makin unyu..**

**yuukkkk tonton... eh baca...**

* * *

**Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Naruto adalah milik Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Luck is Yuugiri's**

**Penterjemahan oleh Star Azura..**

**Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya untuk kesenangan!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Ino sudah tidak peduli berapa lama mereka telah terjebak didalam ruangan berwarna hijau, yang dipenuhi dengan jamur bercahaya ini. Mereka telah memikirkan cara dan berjuang mencari jalan untuk keluar dari tempat itu, tapi sepertinya mereka terhalang dengan kondisi gelap yang ada di tempat lain, yaitu sebuah lubang gelap yang tersembunyi dan tertutup oleh tumpukan jamus bercahaya yang ada diakar pohon yang membusuk..

Gaara sempat ingin pindah sesegera mungkin. Dan Ino tau bahwa lubang gelap itu adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar, tapi Ino tidak yakin dengan ide untuk masuk dan harus melalui tempat yang gelap sekali lagi, apalagi sejak dia terjebak dalam tubuh orang lain, tubuh sang Kazekage. Masalahnya bukan hanya karena mereka memiliki sumber cahaya yang terbatas, tapi Ia juga ragu apakah mereka akan menemukan tempat lain yang akan memberikan mereka air. Kalau saja mereka membawa bekal atau wadah, maka mungkin akan lain ceritanya, tetapi dalam kondisi seperti ini sedikitpun mereka tidak berfikir mereka akan cukup beruntung untuk menemukan tempat seperti ini lagi. Karena itulah, Ino merasa bingung.

"Ino," Gaara memanggilnya dari seberang celah itu. Setelah beberapa jam menghabiskan waktu di tubuh satu sama lain, dia akhirnya terbiasa mendengar suaranya sendiri berbicara dengannya dengan tenang.

Ino mendongak dari butiran pasir di telapak tangannya dan melihat Gaara berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ino mendesah saat dia melihat Gaara mencoba yang terbaik untuk berjalan semaskulin yang dia bisa dalam tubuh wanita.

Hasilnya adalah terlalu menyakitkan bagi Ino untuk melihat tubuhnya sendiri seperti itu. Maka ia memutuskan menurunkan kembali tatapannya ke tangannya dan menyibukkan diri dengan memasukkan pasir kedalam tas. Kemudian, sebelum dia berdiri ia membersihkan bagian belakangnya dengan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di bokong, dan sangat terlambat bagi Ino untuk menyadari kalau itu adalah bokong Gaara.

Gaara ... Memiliki bokong yang sangat bagus.

Wajahnya terasa terbakar.

Dan sialnya Gaara muncul di sampingnya.

"Apakah kau sedang merasakan bokongku?" tanya Gaara ketika tatapan mata birunya melihat tepat pada waktunya saat Ino menjauhkan tangannya dari kedua benda itu, sebagian otot dari tubuh Gaara.

". Tidak, Kazekage-sama, saya hanya menyikat kotoran -"

"Jangan terlalu gugup," kata Gaara datar sambil membungkuk untuk mengambil tas pasir dan mengayunkannya di atas satu bahu untuk menyelempangkan talinya didepan, membuatnya mengerutkan sedikit keningnya ketika tali tas berada diantara payudara nya. Gaara dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari dadanya sebelum Ino bisa bereaksi. "Aku pikir lebih baik jika kita mulai bergerak lagi."

Ino harus setuju. Mereka tidak bisa tinggal di sana selamanya. Tugasnya sebagai pengawal Naruto, tentu saja, masih dijalankan, tapi dia juga memiliki tanggung jawab dalam mengembalikan Gaara kembali kekelompoknya. Gaara mungkin tidak ingin dia mengambil peran itu, tapi sekarang dia baru saja sengaja menyerang tubuh Kazekage

menggunakan jutsu klan-nya pada dirinya, rasa bersalah itu terlalu berat untuk ditanggung.

"Kurasa kau benar," kata Ino sambil mengusap pipinya dengan jari. Ino masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana kulit Gaara bisa selembut ini dan bebas noda bahkan ketika ia tinggal di salah satu lingkungan paling keras di dunia Ninja, Apalagi Ino tahu bahwa Gaara menggunakan pasir sebagai kulit kedua. Tapi itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpikir tentang perawatan wajah. Ino cepat-cepat menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sebelum dia menatap Gaara, yang mulai merogoh kantungnya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu.

Gaara mengambil tiga obor tersisa yang mereka miliki dari dalam kantong, dan ia menggunakan waktunya utnuk memerikasa obor-obor itu dengan wajah serius. "Kita memiliki tiga obor. Jika di total waktunya? Kurang lebih bisa bertahan selama enam jam ?"

Ino mengangguk sambil menatap obor itu juga, berharap mereka berharap akan ada keajaiban yang akan mengembak biakkan obor itu menjadi puluhan "Mengingat kita tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat ketika didalam ... Dan hal-hal tak menguntungkan yang mungkin akan terjadi disepanjang jalan. "

Gaara mengangkat alis pirangnya pada Ino. "Keadaan yang tak menguntungkan? Ah, kau masih bermasalah dalam hal keberuntungan."

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Saya tidak 'bermasalah' dalam hal keberuntungan, Kazekage-sama. Saya hanya menyatakan yang sudah jelas."

Gaara sudah menghidupkan obornya ketika dia memberi Ino tatapan penasaran. "Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau mungkin salah satu kunoichi paling berkepala dingin di desamu, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau itu ... perengek . "

Itu menganga tak percaya mendengarnya.

Gaara meringis. "Tolong jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu ketika di dalam tubuhku. Itu tidak cocok untukku."

Ino mengabaikannya. "Aku bukan perengek. Aku hanya menyatakan fakta bahwa tamasya kecil kita ini sama sekali bukan bulan madu bagiku."

Hal itu membuat Gaara menyeringai untuk beberapa alasan. "Benarkah? Aku benar-benar menikmati diriku di sini."

Ino tidak percaya pada Gaara sedikit pun. "Maaf sepertinya saya harus memperjelas hal ini Kazekage-sama. Tapi saat Anda sedang bersenang-senang dan 'menikmati diri sendiri' , Desa Pasir mungkin sedang merencanakan perang internasional karena ketiadaan Anda. Mengetahui Anda hilang di negeri asing bisa mengakibatkan begitu banyak konspirasi, yang terburuk mungkin putusnya aliansi dengan para Samurai karena tuduhan yang tidak jelas yaitu karena Anda terjebak di sebuah gua yang tak seorangpun tau dimana posisinya. Dan jika pun - dan itu adalah masalah besar menurutku - kita bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sini, saya bahkan tidak tahu mulai darimana menjelaskan kepada semua orang bahwa kita telah bertukar tubuh. Belum lagi bagaimana saya akan menghadapi ayah saya untuk memintanya mengubah kita kembali tanpa mempermalukan diri di depan klan saya sendiri. "

Gaara mengangkat bahu cuek "Itu kecelakaan. Itu bisa terjadi kepada siapa pun."

"Anda tidak mengerti. Kami tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan pada seorang pejabat penting seperti anda. Terutama dengan genkai Kekkei kami. "

"Baiklah, mengingat keadaan kita saat ini, aku tidak berpikir aturan itu berlaku bagi kita saat ini," kata Gaara, memasukkan kembali dua obor ditangannya ke kantong dan memperhatikan cahaya dari obor yang ada ditanganya. Kemudian, seolah-olah sedang merenung, Gaara menatap Ino dan berkata, "Kau memiliki tangan yang kecil."

Ino tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi itu. Sebaliknya, ia mendapati dirinya menatap tangannya sendiri. Dua tangan milik seorang pria yang telah menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya di belakang meja, bekerja dengan pena dan tinta. Itu tangan yang besar. Dan sangat laki-laki.

Tangan Gaara.

Ino membalik telapak tangannya, memeriksa jari-jarinya dan bahkan tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. "Wah, Anda memiliki kuku yang bagus."

Itu membuat Ino mendapatkan ekspresi terkejut Gaara. Mata birunya bergeser dari wajah Ino ke tangannya. "Kuku-ku?"

Ino menepukkan kedua tangannya lalu menyilangkannya di atas dadanya. "Ya, kuku Anda. Dan otot-otot Anda." Ino menyipitkan mata ke arah Gaara, mengambil langkah mundur, langsung menyesali apa yang dia katakan. "Saya tidak berbicara tentang bokong Anda."

Gaara mengangkat tangannya di depannya, melambaikan obor yang tak menyala seperti bendera putih tanda menyerah. "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tentu saja tidak," gumam Ino. Ini mungkin satu-satunya saat ia melihat wajahnya - yang sekarang wajah Gaara - terlihat begitu mengganggu ... menjengkelkan . Cara Gaara menggunakan mata biru itu untuk menatap kembali Ino dengan santau, terlihat hampir tidak peduli.

Ino merasa matanya berkedut iritasi. Tuhan, dia tidak bisa menunggu untuk kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri, jika itu untuk kepentingan menjaga kewarasannya sama sekali menikmati berada di dalam tubuh laki-laki dengan kriteria yang sangat, sangat karena laki-laki mengagumkan itu, ternyata, berada dalam tubuh miliknya.

Ino buru-buru menyambar obor yang dipegang Gaara. "Kita harus bergerak. Bukankah Anda yang bilang kita harus bergerak? Saya pikir kita harus bergerak."

Mata Gaara menajam aneh ketika memandang Ino dan berkata dengan tenangnya, "Kau tidak nyaman, bukan?"

Ino harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menahannya selama sepuluh detik penuh untuk menenangkan diri. Sekarang Gaara bertanya pada Ino. Sekarang , dari semua waktu. Ino menghembuhkan napas dengan Gusar, kemudian menghunuskan obor ke arah Gaara seperti ingin membuat penegasan. "Dengan segala hormat, Kazekage-sama, tapi ya saya sangat tidak nyaman. Saya tidak terbiasa berada di dalam tubuh orang lain. Dan sejauh ini saya bisa mengatakan, untuk beberapa waktu lamanya yang telah kita habiskan di Gua ini, yang saat ini hanya Tuhan yang tau berapa lama itu, Anda tidak tampak seolah anda harus khawatir"

"Tentu saja aku tidak khawatir. Aku seorang Kazekage . Itu menjadi kebiasaan yang baik untuk tetap tenang di saat seperti ini. " Gaara menggunakan tangannya untuk menurunkan obor yang Ino gunakan untuk menunjuk ke arahnya. "Selain itu, kau sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan hal ini. Jika kita berdua panik, akan bagaimana kita?"

"Nah, kalau begitu Anda tidak perlu membuatnya terlihat seperti Anda menikmati diri sendiri, "balas Ino, mendorong melewatinya dan melangkah pergi ke arah lubang yang telah mereka temukan sebelumnya di balik akar pohon.

Gaara bergegas mengejarnya, berusaha keras untuk melangkah tanpa gemetar dengan kaki kecilnya, kaki perempuan. "Tolong jangan pergi begitu tiba-tiba. Aku tidak bisa mengikutimu dengan ... dengan ini ... "Gaara merujuk pada kaki Ino.

Ino memperhatikan jarak langkahnya, tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Gaara benar. Merasa sedikit buruk, Ino berbalik untuk meminta maaf hanya untuk menemukan dirinya yang terlihat teraniaya oleh Gaara didalamnya. Ino akhirnya tersandung kakinya sendiri, meraba-rabakan lengan panjangnya saat ia jatuh ke belakang dengan teriakan tercekik ke permukaan keras gua yang mereka masuki. Ino mendongak tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat Gaara jatuh ke depan tak berdaya,tak mampu mengkoordinasi kakinya - tepatnya kaki Ino yang semampai.

"Oh, ibu -!" Ino ngedumel saat dia menerjang ke samping, menangkap Gaara dalam pelukannya.

Gaara terjatuh di pelukannya dan mereka berdua diam dan terengah-engah, Gaara di atas tubuh Ino, Ekor kuda panjang berwarna pirang berserakan diseluruh wajah Ino.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?" Tanya Ino gemetar setelah menyemburkan seteguk rambut yang ,masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Gaara mengejang dan mendorong dirinya melawan dada Ino, menatapnya bingung, dengan pupil melebar.

Ino menelan ludah dan menarik napas lebih keras saat ia mendapati tatapan itu. Itu aneh. Ino tidak menyadari sebelumnya bahwa tubuhnya sekecil ini, atau bagaimana bisa tubuh Gaara sebesar ini dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

Kedua tangan mungil Gaara telah menekan dadanya mencengkeram bajunya.

"Uhm, Kazekage-sama? Gaara?" Ino mulai, suara maskulinnya terdengar gugup. Apakah Gaara-baik saja? Apakah dia sakit?

Gaara tersentak kaget dan berkedip. "Terima kasih. Telah menahanku. Aku masih berusaha memahami ini ... ah ... sandal . Tapi bagaimana kau bisa bertarung dengan ini diluar dugaanku. "

Ino tidak bisa menahan senyum, sedikit lega bahwa Gaara tidak terlihat sakit sama sekali. "Tunggu sampai Anda memakai sepatu hak tujuh inci. Mereka persyaratan untuk beberapa pengintaian dan penyamaran saat misi."

Wajah Gaara mengernyit jijik. "Menyiksa diri sendiri. Seperti ..." Tangannya mengarah ke dadanya. "Seperti perban ini mengikatmu - Haah! "

Ino telah memukul dagu Gaara dengan telapan tangannya. Gaara terhuyung mundur lebih karena terkejut daripada sakit.

"Jangan sentuh dadaku!" Ino menjerit.

Gaara tidak tampak terlalu senang saat ia menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Korsetmu terlalu ketat. Aku heran kau masih bisa bernapas di dalamnya."

Ino memerah. Dia tahu apa yang Gaara bicarakan. Mengingat, Ino telah terbiasa untuk bernafas dalam lilitan perban disekitar payudaranya, tapi bagi seseorang - khususnya pria - tiba-tiba memiliki dada yang diikat erat untuk efisiensi dalam pertempuran yang lebih baik, hal itu tidak mungkin mudah untuk dilalui.

Ino duduk dengan kikuk, memalingkan muka. "Apa...apa anda ..."

Gaara menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kita ... aku bisa melonggarkan itu untuk Anda. Jika Anda suka. "

Itu adalah hal yang Gaara pikirkan saat ia mulai mengutak-atik ritsleting di bagian depan jaket antipeluru nya. "Kau akan melepaskanny? Untuk saya?"

Wajah Ino menjadi lebih panas. "Yah ... tidak melepasnya. Tapi ... melonggarkan sedikit. Kemarilah."

Gaara memiliki kesopanan untuk tampak khawatir dan bahkan sedikit ragu-ragu karena ia perlahan-lahan beringsut kembali menuju Ino, merangkak kearahnya.

Ino menelan ludah saat dia melihat Gaara bergerak ke arahnya dan mengambil tempat di depannya, tepat di antara kedua kakinya. Mungkin ini bukan ide yang bagus.

Gaara sedang menunggunya.

"T-tutup mata Anda," Ino terbata-bata.

"Ap -?"

"Aku akan melonggarkan perbannya, dan aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mencoba mengintip tubuhku," katanya mengancam.

Otot pipi kiri Gaara berkedut, tapi tetap melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan pula. Dia menutup matanya.

Ino mengulurkan tangan dan perlahan-lahan menarik ke bawah ritsleting jaket antipeluru konoha dengan tangan gemetar. Mengapa dia begitu gugup? Ini adalah tubuhnya, bagaimanapun juga. Ino memakai berpakaian dan melepas pakaian seperti ini berkali-kali sebelumnya. Sekarang tidak ada yang berbeda.

Tapi tidak, itu tidak sama. Untuk beberapa alasan, harus melihat tangan itu, besar dan jantan, melepas risleting pakaiannya- sungguh mengganggunya. Yah, Ino mungkin juga akan mengalami cepat atau lambat.

Ino melepas jaket antipeluru dari bahu sempit Gaara, mengangkat kemeja jala yang Ino pakai ketika akan pergi ke dalam misi.

Gaara menggigil.

"Maaf," Ino meminta maaf sambil menarik ujung kemeja jala dari bawah celana besar miliknya.

"Ini dingin," gumam Gaara.

"Angkat tangan Anda di atas kepala Anda. Biarkan aku melepaskan agar aku bisa melepas kemejanya," kata Ino.

Gaara melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan, dan dalam waktu singkat Ino telah menarik kemeja keatas kepalanya, dan Gaara duduk di antara kaki Ino tanpa apa-apa kecuali korset perban yang melilit erat di dada.

Ino menatap wajah Gaara untuk memeriksa apakah ia masih memiliki mata tertutup, dan setelah mengkonfirmasikan bahwa Gaara masih melakukannya, Ino mulai menyelipkan jarinya di bawah sisi kiri dada Gaara untuk menarik ujung perbannya agar lepas .

Ino mulai memperlonggar payudara Gaara, perlahan-lahan melepaskannya dan satu persatu lilitan yang lebih longgar, dan Gaara mengeluarkan erangan lega, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum.

Ino mulai merasa sangat aneh melihat tubuh topless-nya dari mata orang lain, dan dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari bagian tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ini terasa ... aneh ...," Gaara tiba-tiba berkata lemah, matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Komentar itu membuat Ino kembali mulai dan tangannya segera mulai menutup kembali dada Gaara dengan lilitan perban lebih lilitannya mencapai sekitar punggung Gaara, tangan Ino sengaja menyentuh pinggang Gaara, yang membuat sang Kazekage terkesiap.

"Maaf," gumam Ino dan dia mulai membungkus perban longgar di sekelilingnya. "Bagaimana jika begini? Apakah ini baik-baik saja?"

"Jauh lebih baik, terima kasih," kata Gaara ketika Ino memasukkan kemeja jala kembali di atas kepala Gaara.

"Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang dan memakai sendiri kemejamu," kata Ino dan dia buru-buru memalingkan muka darinya. Ino bisa mendengar selama beberapa menit bagi Gaara berjuang dengan kemeja dan jaket antipeluru.

"Ino," tiba-tiba Gaara berkata setelah beberapa saat.

Ino mengerutkan bibirnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia merasa Gaara menyentuh bahunya dari belakang.

"Ino, hanya karena aku tidak terlihat khawatir tentang situasi kita tidak berarti aku benar-benar tidak khawatir . Tapi kita akan keluar dari sini. aku berjanji akan hal itu. Bahkan jika itu membunuhku, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu kembali ke samping Naruto. "

Oh, yakin dia bisa dengan mudah mengatakan itu , tapi kenapa Gaara tidak menyadari bahwa keluar dari tempat ini adalah juga akan membuat Ino berada dalam masalah?

Dan, seolah-olah membaca pikirannya, Gaara menambahkan, "Kau akan membawaku untuk menemui ayahmu setelah kita keluar dari sini, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti sebelum kita terperangkap di terowongan ini. Semua akan baik-baik saja?"

Gaara mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Ino berutang apresiasi hanya dengan itu. Ino berbalik menghadap kearah Gaara.

Gaara memiliki tampang yang serius pada wajahnya, dan mata mantap menatap kearah Ino.

Ino mengangguk dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan senyum. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Gaara. Kau benar. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Gaara mengangguk muram dan dia memegang kedua bahu Ino. "Baik. Sekarang yang pasti..., " mulai Gaara saat ia buru-buru berdiri dan melihat ke kiri, lalu ke kanan. "Aku ingin buang air kecil."

Ino merasa semua darah mengalir dari wajahnya.

Gaara menatapnya. "Apakah kau akan mengizinkanku untuk melepas celanaku, atau apakah aku harus membawamu bersama denganku untuk menenangkan diri?"

Ino mengerjap. Apakah dia bercanda? Ini tidak akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak.

Sama.

Sekali.

Ino meraih pergelangan tangan Gaara dan menyeretnya ke arah pojok gua. "Kau tidak akan menyentuh apa pun . Kau dengar? "

"Hn," hanya itu yang Gaara katakan dalam menanggapinya, tapi Ino spontan bisa merasakan hiburan memancar darinya.

Tidak diragukan lagi dia menikmati dirinya sendiri.

Gaara sialan!.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yakk itu dia,,makin seru kan..**

**Tenang...fic ini ga akan segera tamat koq, masiiihhh ada banyak chapter yang walaupun banyak ga akan bosan membacanya..**

**Jadi nantikan kelanjutannya ya minna-san..**

**Thank's..**

**By : Star Azura**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hore...hore...hore...update juga akhirnya..**

**weleh koq jadi Star yang kesenangan sendiri ya?**

**Ia bahagia aja bisa up date Yuugiri-fic lagi, semoga kali ini minna-san tak kecewa ya dengan lamanya up date dan hasil terjemahan yang masih berantakan.**

**Doumo Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah kasih semangat lewat reviewnya, terimakasih juga untuk masukannya.**

**Terkhusus untuk el-Cierto senpai yang udah kasih inspirasi ke Star, Arigatou ne..**

**Oke langsung saja,,**

**sebelumnya perlu diketahui kalau..**

**Naruto milik imajinasinya mAsashi Kishimoto- sensei**

**Luck fanficnya yuugiri-sama**

**Translated by Star Azura.. **

**it just for fun! enjoy it!**

* * *

Ino mulai yakin kalau takkan ada situasi yang lebih buruk dari keadaan mereka sekarang, hingga Ino akhirnya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya. Tapi tidak berarti Ia sudah menyerah dengan kemungkinan bahwa mereka bisa keluar dari terowongan bodoh ini, Ino hanya berusaha untuk tak lagi mengeluhkan kesulitan yang mereka hadapi. Walaupun sekarang kondisinya lebih sulit daripada sebelum mereka berakhir di ujung gua berjamur. Mereka kembali menyusuri terowongan gelap seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya, dan untuk beberapa alasan Gaara dan Ino berakhir pada percakapan yang nyaman sembari melalui jalanan berliku-liku yang harus mereka lalui didalam terowongan yang seperti tidak ada habisnya ini.

Ino mendapati fakta bahwa Gaara akan berbicara lebih banyak ketika itu menyangkut keluarganya ketimbang tentang dirinya sendiri, dan karena itu Ino jadi tau lebih banyak tentang Temari dan Kankurou.

"Temari itu adalah gadis keras kepala dan angkuh, Tapi untuk beberapa alasan dia bisa bergaul dengan baik dengan Nara. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak mencoba melangkah maju ketahap selanjutnya. Dengan semua hal yang telah mereka lalui, mungkin mereka bisa menikah , "ujar Gaara sambil berhenti sebentar untuk menyingkirkan kerikil yang terselip di sendalnya.

Ino menoleh, menurunkan Obor yang dipegangnya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Gaara. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku rasa Shikamaru takkan menetap dalam waktu dekat ini."

Gaara mengernyit ketika berhasil mengeluarkan batu yang terselip dan melemparnya begitu saja, lalu berdiri tegak sembari membersikan debu pada jaket anti pelurunya. "Aku tahu kepribadiannya dari Naruto. Apakah benar dia tidak suka wanita?"

Ino mendengus, merasa aneh mendengar suaranya yang begitu berwibawa karena Gaara yang mengeluarkannya. "Oh, Aku tidak berpikir kalau Shikamaru membenci kami para wanita. Aku rasa dia hanya menganggap kalau kami ...terlalu merepotkan. "

Gaara menaikkan alisnya geli ketika mereka mulai kembali berjalan. "Merepotkan? Kurasa aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia berpikir begitu. Kalian para wanita terkadang cenderung sangat membingungkan. Tapi sekarang ketika aku berada didalam tubuh wanita, aku bisa tau kenapa terkadang kalian bisa menjadi begitu sulit. Sandal ini menyakitkan, tapi kalian begitu senang dengan sepatu-sepatu ini seperti mereka tidak sakit sama sekali ketika dipakai. Dan lagi kalian memiliki tubuh yang kecil seperti ini. Kurasa kau harus menutupi kelemahan fisikmu dengan kepribadian yang kuat? "

Ino menggigit keras bibir bawahnya dan berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa memulai perdebatan dengan salah satu pria paling berkuasa di lima negara besar itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan. Yah, bukan berarti juga Ino marah pada Gaara, Ino sudah banyak bertemu dengan para pria yang berpikiran seperti itu . Tapi Ino hanya berharap kalau Kazekage tidak berpikiran sama seperti orang lainnya, khususnya sejak Gaara berada di forum yang sama dengan mantan Hokage dan Mizukage, yang keduanya perempuan, tapi keduanya harus diperhitungkan kemampuannya.

"Sebenarnya , "Ino mulai. "Kami menutupi keterbatasan fisik kami dengan hal-hal lain yang tak hanya sekedar kepribadian . Kami mungkin kecil, tapi kami sangat luwes, dan lebih cepat daripada sebagian besar dari kalian para pria. " Ino menyeringai saat ia menoleh lagi untuk memberikan Gaara sebuah picingan. "Dan dalam hal menajeman, lebih cerdas daripada kebanyakan pria. "

Gaara mengembalikan tatapan Ino dengan mata birunya, dan Ino terkejut ketika dia tersenyum. "Maafkan aku. Apa yang aku katakan tidak bermaksud untuk menghina. Aku percaya bahwa wanita secara fisik memang tidak menguntungkan ketika bertarung melawan pria. Tapi...," Gaara berhenti sejenak, menggunakan jarinya untuk menelusuri garis rahang wajahnya -tepatnya wajah Ino-. "Dengan wajah seperti ini, kau bisa menaklukan seratus orang pria hanya dengan tersenyum pada mereka, dan mereka akan menawarkan dunia di kakimu."

Ino kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh tersungkur kalau saja tidak segera bertahan pada dinding gua. Dan obor bodoh ditangannya memilih padam saat ini ditangannya, dan mereka kembali terjebak ke kegelapan yang menyesakkan disaat-saat paling canggung yang pernah Ino alami.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Gaara berdeham disuatu tempat dari kanan Ino. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau bisa berjalan?"

Ino mengusap dahinya dengan punggung tangannya setelah melemparkan obor yang telah padam. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit salah melangkah."

"Yah, kita sudah kehilangan satu obor lagi ..." Gaara merenung, dan Ino bisa mendengar suara gesekan dari arah Gaara. Setelah beberapa detik, mereka sekali lagi bermandikan cahaya dari obor baru yang dihidupkan Gaara yang memberi cahaya yang masih sangat terang.

Ino menyipitkan mata karena cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke retinanya dan memalingkan pandangannya dari Gaara, berpikir bahwa itu adalan alasan yang tepat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Pujian Gaara membuatnya kesal, bagaimana hal itu bisa mempengaruhinya?.Ino biasanya bisa dengan mudah mengabaikannya. Ino menyalahkannya pada keadaan mereka dan lamanya waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama di bawah tanah ini. Dan sekarang mereka hanya memiliki dua obor tersisa dimana salah satunya sudah dibakar saat ini. Dia mulai benar-benar bertanya-tanya apakah mereka bisa dari sana.

Ino mendorong dirinya dari dinding. "Sebaiknya kita bergerak." Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil obor dari tangan Gaara, dan tidak lama mereka kembali bergerak. Senang bahwa setidaknya dia tidak harus mengatasi komentar terakhir Gaara tentang penampilannya, Ino memutuskan bahwa perjalanan dalam diam adalah pilihan terbaik. Ino merasa tidak nyaman untuk berinteraksi dengan sang Kazekage.

Sepanjang yang Ino ketahui selama ini adalah bahwa Kazekage adalah seseorang yang selalu bersikap tenang dan sangat pendiam. Bahkan ketika beberapa kali Ino berkesempatan untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya dimana itu hanya terjadi ketika Ino ditugaskan ke Suna dalam misi penelitian terhadap flora disana. Dan itu mungkin sekitar empat atau lima kali dalam tiga tahun terakhir. Dan Ino sangat tau bahwa Naruto sedikit banyaknya membentuk Gaara yang sekarang. (Dan mungkin untuk sikap mesum Gaara adalah bagian yang didapatnya dari Kankurou). Ino tidak bisa mengatakan kalau itu perubahan yang buruk.

Faktanya, Ino bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus dipikirkannya tentang hal itu. Gaara telah memberikan pujian disana-sini tentang penampilannya.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau kau akan menjadi beigtu...santai , "ujar Ino. "Kau selalu membuatku menganggap semua hal serius. Dan ... baik ...cukup serius. "

"Aku," Gaara menunjukkan. "Aku selalu melakukan semua hal dengan serius. Itu adalah tugasku"

Ino tidak percaya padanya sedikitpun. "Nah, Kau bisa saja menipuku."

"Aku tidak berusaha untuk menipumu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak serius tentang ini?"

Oh, dan sekarang Gaara bertanya padanya. Ino terhenti dan berbalik menghadap Gaara, tak percaya akan hal ini lebih dari apapun. Ino berjalan mendekatinya. "Kazekage Gaara. Itu karena kau selalu bercanda sejak kita terperangkap didalam Gua ini. Kau bilang kau juga khawatir tentang bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini sama sepertiku, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirimu. Yah... sesuatu ... "

Mata Gaara melebar. "Sesuatu tentangku? Jadi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang membuatmu berfikir kalau aku bercanda?"

Ino sedikit ragu-ragu, mengangguk. "Hmm, ya. Itu salah satunya mungkin."

Gaara melipat tangannya di dada. "Baiklah Ino! Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah memberitahuku tentang apa yang tak kau sukai dariku."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Dia mulai berjalan lagi dengan harapan percakapan ini berakhir. Tapi ternyata Gaara tak berfikir begitu. Dia menghentikan Ino dengan menarik lengan tunik merah maroon Ino dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya lalu menuntut Ino menjawab dengan pandangan tajamnya. Ino menghela napas, sebagian dirinya berfikir bahwa berhenti terlalu lama hanya akan buang-buang waktu dan buang-buang obor. "Itu bukan berarti aku tak menyukaimu Gaara" katanya jujur.

Gaara berkedip. "Jadi, kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya pelan.

Mata kiri Ino berkedut dan tangannya mencengkeram semakin erat obornya. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Aku tidak menyukaimu! "

Wajah Gaara tampak kosong. "Jadi kau membenciku."

Ino tersentak tak percaya. "Jangan bermain kata denganku," tukas Ino. "Aku tidak membencimu. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dengan cukup baik untuk bisa memikirkan sesuatu tentangmu, Tuan. Dan dengan segala hormat itulah maksudku. "

Bahu Gaara menurun lesu dan tampak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Untuk beberapa saat, Ino pikir bahwa Ia telah menyinggung perasaan Gaara terutama ketika Gaara mengambil obor dari tangannya dan mulai berjalan didepan. Yah.. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, Ino tak harus terburu-buru untuk mengikuti Gaara.

Khawatir mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan memperburuk situasi, Ino memilih diam dan membuntuti langkah Gaara dibelakang dengan menjaga jarak aman, berharap untuk memberinya ruang yang cukup. Hal terakhir yang Ino inginkan adalah mempersulit situasi mereka. Sejujurnya Ino juga tak yakin apa yang membuat Gaara jatuh dalam kebisuan yang terasa sangat senyap.

Setelah lama berada dalam keheningan, Ino akhirnya mendesah. "Apa aku telah menyinggung perasaanmu?" tanyanya sambil bergegas ke depan untuk berjalan di samping Gaara.

Gaara menggeleng, membuat ekor kuda pirang panjangnya ikut bergerak. "Tidak," katanya singkat.

"Oh. Syukurlah."

Gaara bahkan tidak mencoba untuk memperluas percakapan, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. Sekarang, Ino tidak terlalu memusingkan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangnya - karena Ino tau dia menjadi bagian dari orang-orang yang tidak berpikir terlalu baik tentangnya - Tapi untuk beberapa alasan hal itu mengganggunya ketika Ia tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk dikatakan pada sang Kazekage. Ino bahkan mulai memutar otaknya untuk memikirkan sebuah percakapan dengannya ketika Gaara mengatakan sesuatu sambil terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak.

"Ngomong-ngomong tanaman kupu-kupu dan licorice liar mereka sehat-sehat saja" katanya pelan.

Ino tersentak kaget. "Maaf?"

"Tumbuh-tumbuhan medis yang pernah kau ajarkan pada warga Suna untuk menyebarkannya. Mereka sehat dan berkembang biak dengan baik. Medic-nin ku sangat berterima kasih."

"Oh ... yah, aku sebenarnya tak banyak melakukan apapun" kata Ino, sedikit bingung pada arah pembicaraan yang dimulai Gaara. "Itu adalah tanaman-tanaman herbal yang memang tumbuh di daerah Gurun jadi tak terlalu membutuhkan kerja keras."

"Kau sudah menyediakan kami cukup banyak untuk digunakan seumur hidup kami. Kami selamanya berterima kasih." Gaara melirik Ino sekilas sebelum kembali menghadap kedepan dengan sepat. " Aku selamanya berterima kasih. "

Sekarang Gaara mulai membuatnya malu dalam arti yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. "Aku ... yah ... benar-benar tidak ada yang istimewa dari hal itu. Itu bagian dari deskripsi pekerjaan."

Gaara mengeluarkan suara kecil yang terdengar mencurigakan seperti sebuah tawa. "Benar-benar terdengar sepertimu, selalu meremehkan hal-hal yang kau lakukan untuk desaku dan menjadi terlalu impersonal tentang hal itu. Katakan padaku, apakah kau selalu begitu fokus pada pekerjaanmu sampai melupakan segala sesuatu yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan misimu? "

Topik aneh lain untuk diperbincangkan. Ino mengerutkan kening. "Aku seorang kunoichi, bagaimanapun."

"Memang," gumam Gaara sebelum sekali lagi tertawa ringan. "Kau masuk dan keluar dari Suna terburu-buru sekali begitu penelitianmu selesai. Kau tak pernah tinggal sedikit lebih lama bahkan hanya untuk secangkir teh dan cemilan."

"T-teh dan ...?" Ino tergagap. "Tidak ada alasan apapun bagiku untuk tinggal kecuali diperlukan. Aku tak ingin memaksakan untuk tinggal lebih la-."

"Bahkan ketika Kazekage mengundangmu untuk makan malam?" Gaara menginterupsi.

Ino membeku ditengah langkahnya. Stelah beberapa langkah Gaara baru menyadari kalau Ino tertinggal dalam kegelapan dibelakangnya. Gaara berhenti dan berbalik melihatnya. "Apa yang salah?"

Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat membuat telapak tangannya cepat-cepat menyekanya pada tuniknya dan menyilangkan lengannya diatas perutnya. "Kau tak pernah mengundangku untuk makan malam sebelumnya," katanya lemah.

Senyum Gaara tampak jelas bahkan dari jarak itu. "Itu tidak benar. Aku telah mengundangmu berkali-kali. Kau selalu mengatakan tidak."

Ino menggeleng. "Itu tak mungkin. Aku tidak ingat kau bertanya padaku."

"Seorang Kazekage sangat sibuk. Aku tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk memintamu secara pribadi. Aku selalu mengirim Temari atau Kankurou. Sesekali aku juga mengirim seorang bawahan. Mereka juga akan memintamu untuk makan malam atau sekedar minum teh. Pada satu kesempatan lain , aku pikir aku telah mengundangmu untuk melihat bintang ketika ada hujan meteor di padang pasir. Tapi tentu saja, kau mengatakan tidak. Kau selalu melakukannya. "

Ino memucat, hampir tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Dia bisa ingat undangan itu. Setelah penelitiannya yang berlangsung selama kurang lebih seminggu, seseorang selalu akan hadir sendiri ke kamarnya dan mengajaknya pergi ke suatu acara, atau makan, atau sesuatu yang lain. Dia selalu menolak, tidak ingin tingggal lebih lama dari yang diperlukan. Pernah beberapa kali dia tergoda untuk menerima tawaran itu, tapi itu terjadi disaat Konoha sedang kekurangan medic-nin, dan dia harus buru-buru untuk mengisi jadwal kosong untuk shift jaga di rumah sakit. Dia menolak bolos dari tugas dan itu tidak pernah dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung.

Tapi Ino bahkan tak pernah berpikir kalau semua undangan itu datang dari Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, jika kau mengatakan kalau undangan itu berasal darimu, aku pasti akan -"

"Aku meragukannya," Gaara menyela lagi. "Dan ketika kau tau kalau akulah orang yang mengundangmu untuk makan malam, kau akan keluar hanya sekedar sebagai kewajiban memenuhi undangan Kage dari Suna." Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Akan lebih menyenangkan jika bersamamu selain sebagai,,seorang tamu . "

Ino mulai merasa sangat gelisah. Dia tidak bermaksud bersikap kasar kepada Kazekage, tapi Ino cukup mengerti dari mana Gaara berasal. Tapi tetap saja ... "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan terhadapku yang tak pernah menerima undangan darimu? Jika kau begitu inginnya mengajakku keluar dalam sebuah kencan, harusnya kau memintaku secara pribadi, diluar pekerjaan" Ino tersipu mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya sendiri. Pada saat itu, ia hampir lupa dengan siapa dia berbicara.

"Kau seperti ini lagi," Gaara menunjukkan, memberi isyarat padanya dengan suar. "Saat ini, kau berpikir: Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku baru saja bicara pada Kazekage. Jika aku memintamu secara pribadi, aku tahu kau pasti akan meluangkan waktu, dan kemudian berbicara seadanya sambil minum teh yang tak lebih dari sekedar perpanjangan misimu. Jadi aku harus selalu meminta orang lain untuk mencoba memeriksa jadwalmu . Yang sepertinya tak pernah luang. Dan aku hanya akan menyerah sama sekali. "

Menyerah sama sekali? Apa sih yang dia bicarakan? Pria ini membuatnya tampak seperti dia ...

Ino menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan pemikiran konyol dan paling takbisa dipercaya yang melintas begitu saja dipikirannya, Dia merasa malu untuk itu. Cara Gaara mengatakannya, membuat Ino berpikir kalau pria itu benar-benar... menyukainya .

Sekarang Ino mulai berpikir pikiran gila!

Ino mengusap rambut merah pendeknya dan menarik-nariknya dengan gugup. "Aku akan mempertimbangkannya ..."

"Bisakah kau melihat bintang bersamaku tanpa perasaan tak nyaman dan hanya menikmati setiap momennya?" tanya Gaara curiga.

"Ya. Yah, tidak. Aku ... aku tidak tahu."

"Saat kita terjebak dalam gua ini, Kau bertindak terlalu jauh dengan menawarkan hidupmu untukku hanya karena kau merasa bahwa itu adalah 'tugas'mu . Di menit pertama ketika kita menyadari kalau kita terjebak bersama, kau begitu tegang dan ketakutan. Adalah insting seorang ninja untuk melakukan tindakan mempertahankan diri, tapi kau begitu ragu-ragu melepas pakaianmu didepanku " Gaara menghela napas dan menggeleng. "Katakan padaku. Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu beranggapan kalau aku adalah seorang pria yang tak dapat dipercaya hingga kau lebih memilih untuk membeku sampai mati daripada berbagi panas tubuh denganku?"

Ino membantahnya marah. "Itu tidak benar! Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu sebagai individu. Itu karena kau adalah Kazekage dan aku tidak ingin menganggu ruang pribadimu." yah itu alsannya, juga fakta bahwaIno tak pernah berpikir kalau Gaara akan memungkinkan siapa pun berada di dekatnya tanpa memeras kehidupannya menggunakan pasir pelindung yang selalu bersamanya. Ino hanya bermaksud untuk menghormati Gaara , sehingga ketika dirinya mendapati kemungkinan bahwa ia telah ... err ... 'menyakiti perasaan Gaara' adalah sebuah kejutan. "Baiklah, Aku sangat, sangat berterima kasih atas kehangatan tubuhmu. Itu menyelamatkan hidupku. Terima kasih."

Gaara tampaknya tak terpengaruh dengan pernyataan Ino dan malah membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan "Mengingat, ini mungkin adalah pertama kalinya kita benar-benar dipaksa berada pada satu situasi yang sama, dan aku ntah bagaimana merasa bahwa kau memiliki pemikiran yang aneh tentang diriku yang menjadi ... siapa aku . Hingga kau mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku keluar dari lubang gua ini, sampai-sampai aku berharap kalau kau mungkin hanya melihatku sebagai orang yang juga memiliki kelemahan. Tapi kau entah bagaimana menjadikan hal ini seolah-olah sebuah kewajiban yang benar-benar tak bisa diterima dalam kondisi kita saat ini. Kau adalah gadis yang sangat aneh. "Gaara menggeleng. "Ketakutanmu akan siput menjadi hal baru yang indah bagiku. Lalu kau juga selalu memukulku sebagai wanita yang sangat kuat, dan begitu melihatmu bertindak feminin, bagiku bagai menghirup udara segar. Pada saat itu, mungkin hanya sedikit, aku berpikir kalau kau ... Bagaimana kau mengatakannya? Cukup menggemaskan. "

Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat memalukan bagi Ino dimana dia memanjat bahu Gaara hingga membuatnya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu. Ditambah dengan Gaara menyebutnya menggemaskan tidak membantu sedikit. "Aku tidak bermaksud membebani Anda seperti itu, Kazekage-sama. Hanya saja siput itu ... uhm ..."

"Kau bukan beban. Lihat? Kau menjadi sangat impersonal lagi. Dan ingatlah kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau dan aku hanya Gaara dan Ino sampai kita keluar dari sini. Walaupun sesekali kau masih saja menggunakan kata 'Kazekage-sama', aku akan memaafkannya. Tapi kau tau ketika kita mulai berbicara layaknya orang normal bicara, aku sungguh menikmatinya. " Gaara menyeringai sekarang, betapapun kecilnya senyum itu. "Ketika kau membuat kesepakatan besar saat insiden jamur beracun, itu menjadi sangat menarik. Aku pikir karena kau juga berteman dengan Naruto jadi kau sudah terbiasa dengan humor, jadi aku cukup terkejut ketika kau marah padaku yang mencoba sedikit bercanda. Mungkin itu bernar-benar tidak sesuai dengan kepribadianku untuk membuat sebuah lelucon. "

Ino merasa dirinya berdenyut-denyut tersinggung. Bercanda dengan jamur yang mungkin beracun sama sekali tidak lucu, bahkan untuk Naruto, "katanya, lalu menambahkan," Meskipun itu adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar akan dilakukan Naruto. Yah..Hinata pernah menceritakan padaku ketika Naruto menjalani misi bersama tim Kurenai saat masih Genin. Si bodoh itu tampak memakan buah yang tak diketahui namanya di alam liar. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "

Yang membuat Gaara menggeleng sedih. "saat itu kau benar-benar khawatir tentangku, kan?"

"Jika kau telah meninggal, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan seorang diri. Dan menyeret tubuhmu akan terlalu berat."

"Betapa rendah hatinya dirimu," kata Gaara, sedikit sarkasme terdeteksi dalam suara femininnya. "Dan dari sini aku yakin kau benar-benar peduli padaku."

Gaara membuatnya tersipu terlalu banyak dalam pembicaraan ini. Ino berharap untuk bisa mengakhiri percakapan ini lebih cepat, dia menghela napas dan berkata, "Aku peduli , oke? Yang aku katakan sebelumnya, bukan berarti kau adalah orang asing bagiku. Kau teman dari Naruto dan Lee, dan kau mungkin akan segera menjadi adik ipar dari rekan se-tim-ku tercinta. Lihat? Ini bukan hanya karena kau Kage dari Suna. Itu karena kau seorang teman. Apa kau senang? "

Gaara berhenti sejenak seolah-olah memikirkan hal-hal di atas di kepalanya. "Ya, tapi itu tidak cukup."

Ino mengangkat tangannya di udara frustrasi. "Gah! Baik, apa yang akan meyakinkanmu bahwa aku benar-benar tidak membencimu? Meskipun tentu saja aku pribadi tidak melihat kenapa kau begitu membesar-besarkan masalah tentang apa yang aku pikirkan tentangmu. "

"Makan malam," Gaara menyatakannya blak-blakan. "Di restoran favoritmu di Konoha. Sebaiknya setelah kita bertemu ayahmu ayahmu,"

Ino hampir tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Jika dia tidak melihat ekspresi serius Gaara di wajahnya, Ino hanya akan berpikir kalau Gaara hanya sedang menggelitik kakinya. Ino mulai menggerutu keras. "Makan malam? Makan malam! "

"Kau bilang kalau aku mengundangmu secara pribadi, maka kau akan mengatakan 'ya'. Jadi aku mengundangmu secara pribadiuntuk makan malam denganku. "

Ini gila. Gaara sudah gila. Ino memijat pangkal hidungnya dalam sebagai upaya untuk menangkal migrain. "Kita terjebak dalam terowongan terkutuk ini dengan kemungkinan bisa melihat hanya tinggal empat jam dilihat dari sisa obor yang kita punya. Kita tidak punya makanan, tidak ada air dan tidak dapat menggunakan jutsu kita bahkan untuk melempar serangan ke udara untuk membuat sebuah ledakan. Dan di sini kau malah memintaku berkencan ? "

"Ya," jawab Gaara singkat, seolah-olah terowongan gelap ini yang mungkin akan berlangsung selamanya adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk meminta seorang gadis yang terperangkap dalam tubuh seorang pria untuk pergi berkencan dalam sebuah makan malam romantis.

Kepala Ino serasa berputar. Semua logika tidak masuk akal, dan citra sang Kazekage yang selalu berusaha ia pertahankan dalam pikirannya runtuh sepenuhnya. Ino melirik Gaara dari posisinya yang tinggi menjulang dengan pandangan mengancam. Yang dibalas Gaara dengan tatapan tenang menggunakan mata birunya yang besar, tanpa berkedip.

"Baiklah. Sebuah makan malam. Setelah kita meminta ayahku untuk mengembalikan tubuh kita masing-masinh. Kau puas sekarang.? Kazekage-sama? " Ino berkacak pinggak, menopang buku-buku jarinya di pinggul dengan harapan untuk mengganggu Gaara dengan pose girly.

Sayangnya Gaara tampak tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan apa yang Ino maksudkan dengan menggunakan tubuhnya. Gaara tersenyum puas. "Aku sangat senang, sungguh. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatmu mengatakan 'ya' selama lebih dari tiga tahun. Siapa yang akan berpikir aku akan mendapatkan kesempatan itu di sini. " Menganggukkan kepala dalam kepuasan, dia berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka melalui jalan yang sedikit menurun. "Ah, kalau bukan karena longsoran itu, kau akan terus menghindariku dan membuat alasan tentang pekerjaanmu." Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat Ino dari balik bahunya sebelum kembali berjalan. "Bukankah aku beruntung?"

Ino, yang menyeret kakinya sambil mencoba untuk mengingat kembali percakapan mereka dikepalanya, bertanya-tanya apa yang awalnya membuatnya menjajikan pada Sabaku no Gaara sebuah makam malam di konoha tepatnya di restoran favoritnya . Itu terlalu membingungkan untuk dipikirkan. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gaara tentang ini. "Jadi, katakan padaku. Kau tahukan ini adalah murni kebetulan bahwa aku di sini sebagai pengganti Sakura. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika yang ada disini sekarang bukan aku?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku berencana untuk berbicara dengan Haruno Sakura tentangmu. Kami sering berbicara tentangmu, Dia dan Aku. Saya sudah mengatakannyakan, ingat?"

Dan bagaimana Ino bisa lupa. Itu percakapan yang terjadi tepat tepat sebelum Ia dan Gaara jatuh kedalam lubang amat dalam yang membawa mereka ke gua jamur. Ino mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas, itu membuatnya malu. Dia akan berbicara panjang, percakapan panjang dengan sahabatnya itu - jika - mereka bisa keluar dari sana. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku, sih? Aku pikir kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu aku ada."

Gaara berhenti berjalan sekali lagi tanpa membalik wajahnya. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya takut-takut. "Aku pikir aku juga sudah mengatakan alasannya padamu. Kau tidak ingat?" Dan saat itulah Gaara memutar kepalanya sedikit hanya untuk memberinya melihatnya. "Aku selalu memikirkanmu dengan baik."

Dan, seolah-olah para dewa telah mengabaikan Ino sama sekali, obor di tangan Gaara tergagap ribut, mengeluarkan asap dan akhirnya padam dengan suara 'jezzz'yang sangat datar. Mereka kembali ditelan oleh kegelapan disekitar mereka dalam sekejap.

Ino mengerjap tak bisa melihat. "Ini ... padam. Obornya padam."

"Jadi sepertinya," terdengar suara Gaara dari suatu tempat di sebelah kanannya.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini baru sepuluh menit atau...lebih," kata Ino, suaranya bergetar lagi.

"Pasti obornya rusak," Gaara beralasan dengan tenang. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan tentang hal itu. Kita harus menyalakan obor terakhir. Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Ino segera mulai meraba-raba dengan tangan gemetar untuk merogoh kantong yang tergantung dipinggangnya. Dari semua hal yang bisa terjadi pada mereka, dari semua jutaan dan jutaan obor yang diproduksi di dunia ninja, kenapa ia harus mendapatkan salah satu yang rusak? Biasanya Ino akan melemparkannya sambil mengomel, tapi melihat bagaimana keberuntungan memperlakukan dirinya,Ino tak terkejut sedikitpun.

Bahkan, dia tidak akan terkejut jika sesuatu musibah terjadi dengan sisa obor terakhir yang mereka miliki.

Ino berhasil menarik keluar obor yang dicarinya dari kantong-nya. Untuk sedetik - tidak, milidetik - Ino merasa sedikit lega dengan itu di tangannya.

Tapi sayangnya kelegaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Salah satu ujung obor tersangkut pada sesuatu yang diduga adalah bagian dari tuniknya. Sesaat dia berusaha mengamankan obornya dengan mencengkramkan tangannya erat, namun selanjutnya obornya telah menghilang.

Dia mengerang putus asa, berteriak frustasi saat Ia mendengar suara obor yang menyentuh tanah dengan bunyi membosankan 'thonk!' diikuti oleh 'kee-kee!' yang mencurigakan terdengar seperti ...

Seperti obor yang bergulir.

Seperti obor yang bergulir ... menjauh .

Jauh.

Ino membeku di tempatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya, cemas.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya ke dalam kegelapan dan mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya. "Aku rasa aku baru saja disegel dengan nasib kita."

Dan kemudian mereka berdua terdiam.

.

/

.

/

.

/TBC...

* * *

**Ha..ha...lalu apa yang akan dilakukan Ino dan Gaara selanjutnya dalam kegelapan yaahh...**

**Dan disini Gaara rasanya jadi banyak omong,, Hancur sudah imej jaim nya dimata Ino..**

**Ha..ha...tapi kalau gini sih yang menggemaskan sebenarnya Gaara bukan Ino..**

**Malah kesannya disini yang acuh tak acuh malah Ino,,**

**Gimana? makin seru kan..?**

**Nantikan kelanjutannya ya,, semoga minggu depan bisa segera Star up date,,**

**Karena menurut Star ada keseruan tersendiri dalam menunggu update sebuah fic,,(*ngelesss friend..hi..hi..hi..) tapi kalau kelamaan nyesek juga bro and sist.. ya ga?**

**Gomenne minna..**

**SO..**

**Thank's minna..**

**by : Star Azura**


	8. Chapter 8

**sesuai janji Star update fic terjemahan ini minggu ini...**

**Yup beberapa readers bertanya dalam review apakah cerita GaaIno ini akan berakhir begitu mereka keluar dari gua?**

**Jawabannya..hmmm..nantikan saja cerita selanjutnya...he..he..**

**Gomen-gomen,, ntar jadi ga seru.. **

**Atau kalau mau tau banget silahkan baca di fic aslinya punya Yuugiri-san,, di jamin lebih seru kalau baca aslinya..**

**Oke deh mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan penterjemahan soalnya banyak kosakata yang Star ga ngerti di chapter ini, banyak juga percakapan yang Star ga ngerti nerjemahinnya ke Bahasa Indonesia..**

**Tapi Arigatou buat el-Cierto senpai yang udah kasi masukannya dan buat semua pembaca fic ini..**

**Tetap semangat ya bacanya,, biar semangatnya nular ke Star buat up date...**

**So enjoy it..**

**Warning : Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Luck (c) Yuugiri**

**Translate by : Star Azura**

* * *

Ino tak menyangka dirinya menjadi takut gelap sekarang. Kegelapan, bayangan, mereka adalah teman seorang ninja dan dalam banyak kesempatan ia selalu berpikir bahwa tidak adanya cahaya dan v_isibilitas_ adalah berkat baginya.

Hingga sekarang.

Nah, perasaan yang ia rasakan didalam dirinya sekarang jauh dari rasa takut . Tidak, Ino jarang takut pada apa pun kecuali yang berlendir, atau makluk hidup yang menjujukkan. Jadi keadaannya sekarang... apa kata yang tepat untuk itu? Ah, ya. Dia frustrasi . Dan sangat, sangat lelah.

Ntah sudah berapa lama mereka berada dalam kegelapan sejak mereka terjebak dan terpisah dari kelompoknya? Tidak mungkin lebih dari satu hari, kan? Tapi itu tak penting dan tak ada hal penting lagi sekarang. Ino terlalu emosional untuk berpikir.

"Bisakah kau beritahu kearah mana obornya bergulir?" Gaara bertanya dari suatu tempat di kegelapan.

Ino perlahan berjongkok dan mencoba merasakan sekelilingnya denagn membabi buta menggunakan kedua tangannya. Butuh segalanya untuk menjaga dirinya tetap tenang agar dapat menemukannya. Ino mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia sedang mendapat hukum karma? Dia tau seharusnya dia tidak mencuri puding ayahnya di kulkas sebelum pergi ke desa besi. "Ntah lah, aku rasa bergulir ke kiri."

"Kiriku? Atau kirimu?" Tanya Gaara.

Ino rasa itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Pertama, dalam lingkungan dengan zero visibility, dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana yang kiri atau kanan. Dia dalam posisi merangkak dan mencoba meraba-raba sekitar dalam kehampaan di sekelilingnya. "Aku bahkan tak tau kearah mana aku menghadap."

"Aku belum pindah satu inci-pun sejak obor kita mati, jadi aku tau kalau aku sedang menghadap kearah pintu gua," Ujar Gaara.

Ino mengangguk pada kekosongan. "Baik. Jangan bergerak. Setidaknya satu dari kita tidak kehilangan arah." Ino merangkak berputar-putar namun dia bahkan tak memiliki petunjuk apapun kemana harus bergerak.

Tentu saja, setelah semua yang mereka lalui, Ino tak lagi optimis bahwa ia akan menemukan obornya yang hilang. Bahkan, di kepalanya, dia mulai membayangkan bagaimana kalau is akan mati kehausan dan kelaparan, dalam celah sebuah gua, dalam kegelapan, dan di dalam tubuh seorang pria. Itu bukanlah gambaran yang indah. Sehingga dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir segala pemikiran itu, mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut dan menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya untuk menyingkirkan debu dan serpihan-serpihan kecil yang bahkan tak bisa dilihatnya terselip dijari dan kukunya.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya," kata Ino.

Dia mendengar sedikit gerakan dari arah Gaara "Ino, terowongan ini cukup lurus dan tidak terlalu lebar untuk kita berbelok kearah yang salah kecuali ada jalan bercabang disuatu tempat. Kita bisa berbalik arah mengikuti terowongan kembali ke tempat jamur di mana kita bisa setidaknya memiliki sumber cahaya, atau kita kita bisa mencoba peruntungan untuk terus berjalan maju dan berharap yang terbaik. "

Ino menelan ludah. Butuh dua jam perjalanan untuk kembali kegua dimana jamur bercahaya berada, dan kalaupun mereka kembali kesana, lalu selanjutnya apa? Toh mereka juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memulainya lagi dari sana. Tapi tetap saja, bergerak dalam terowongan yang gelap juga bukan pilihan yang baik. Sebagian dari dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan kemungkinan menemukan obor yang terguling darinya. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada jaminan kalau dia takkan tersandung berjalan dalam gelap.

Ino duduk meringkuk pasrah, menarik kaki-kaki panjangnya ke arah dadanya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanyanya.

Menanyakan pendapat Gaara. "Aku pikir sebaiknya kita terus maju. Tak ada apapun di gua jamur selain sedikit cahaya, dan itu tak banyak membantu kita. Tetapi jika kita mencoba untuk mengambil kesempatan, kita mungkin beruntung dan menemukan ujung terowongan ini. "

Sejujurnya , Ino ingin percaya padanya. Dia sungguh ingin melakukannya. Tapi tak ada jaminan apapun dari yang dikatakan Gaara, dan ia mulai benar-benar tertekan. Dia menggeleng. "Gaara, kita sama-sama tau bahwa terowongan ini tidak akan segera berakhir. Udara stagnan. Suara yang bergema. Ini mungkin bisa berlangsung selamanya."

"Kita berada di gunung. Ini pasti berakhir di suatu tempat."

"Atau," Ino memberi kemungkinan lain. "Kita akan berakhir dengan berputar-putar didalam kegelapan yang kita bahkan tak tau dimana itu."

"Itu bisa jadi kemungkinan, juga."

Ino menghela napas, menyerah dengan membenamkan wajahnya kelutut.

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata, "Jadi apa kau ingin kita kembali saja?"

Ino mengangkat wajahnya kembali ke dalam kegelapan. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi."

"Tak masalah kau tau atau tidak apa yang harus dilakukan. Tapi kita tetap harus melakukan sesuatu . Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan? "

Ino mendengus. "Yah,kita tak punya banyak pilihan, kan?"

Terdengar suara kaki Gaara yang berjalan perlahan. "baiklah pilihannnya kita kembali, bergerak maju, atau tetap tinggal disini."

Ino tak bisa membantu dan kembali mendengus. "Apa itu penting tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja itu penting. Ayo kita lanjutkan. Ini akan sulit, tapi kita pasti bisa melakukannya," Gaara memotivasinya.

Ino tau apa yang dikatakan Gaara itu benar. Jalan satu-satunya adalah terus maju. Tentu saja, mereka tidak tau apakah jalan menuruni terowongan akan berakhir buntu. Atau mungkin sebuah lubang penuh siput. Atau jalan menurun yang tidak ada habisnya. Tapi itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang mereka miliki.

Tapi tetap saja, Ino tidak menyukainya.

"Baik," katanya pula.

Ino melompat saat merasakan sesuatu muncul dari arah kanannya dan beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu yang bisa saja jari menusuk lututnya. Itu Gaara. Tangan mungilnya mencengkeram lututnya tegas dan Ino yakin Gaara saat ini ada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak terdengar yakin. Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu kedalam sesuatu yang kuputuskan sendiri tanpa kesepakatan bersama," kata Gaara, tangannya terangkat dari lutut Ino.

Ino tau Gaara sedang duduk beberapa meter darinya yang jika Ino mengulurkan tangan kearah asal suaranya Ino yakin ia akan menyentuh Gaara. Dan Ino berharap kepada Tuhan agar ia jangan sampai menyentuh sesuatu dari tubuhnya yang tak boleh disentuh ... "Tentu saja aku tidak terdengar yakin. Kita akan berjalan seperti tahi lalat. Sialan, kalau saja aku tak menjatuhkan obor itu. "

Senyap , kemudian, "obor itu tak berarti banyak untuk kita, Ino Bahkan jika kita menemukan itu -. Yang aku yakin kita pasti akan menemukannya -. Obor itu hanya akan berfungsi dengan baik selama dua jam dan dan kita juga akan berada dalam kegelapan seperti saat ini. Jadi hal itu tak membawa perubahan apapun baik kita memilikinya ataupun tidak. "

"Aku tahu itu," Ino bersikeras, berpaling dari arah suaranya. "Aku hanya tak bisa menahan emosiku karena telah menjatuhkan obornya. Dan aku ceroboh -. Lagi -. Dan sekarang kita telah kehilangan dua jam perjalanan yang aman" Sialan, Ino sudah dengan sengaja menggunakan jutsunya hingga menyebabkan mereka bertukar tubuh sampai tak bisa menggunakan kemampuan nija masing-masing. Sekarang, ini. "Aku sangat menyesal tentang hal ini. Aku seharusnya lebih berhati-hati."

"Hn," adalah apa yang dikatakan Gaara sebelum menyibukkan diri dengan pergeseran di tempatnya. "Hal yang terjadi. Ini bukan salahmu. Kita harus lebih memikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang daripada menyalahkan diri sendiri untuk ini. Pegang tanganku."

Nah, itu permintaan bodoh lain. "Aku tidak tahu di mana tanganmu," kata Ino, memutar matanya.

"Ulurkan saja tanganmu untuk menjangkau suaraku. Kita bisa meraba dinding dan pastikan kita tidak akan terpisah. Sekarang berikan tanganmu."

Ino sedikit ragu-ragu, dan setelah beberapa detik ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah suara Gaara.

Dan akhirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat, sangat lembut.

"Itu ... adalah payudaraku," kata Gaara, terdengar malu.

Ino cepat menarik tangannya seolah-olah terbakar.

"Jangan menarik diri!" Gaara tiba-tiba berkata. "Sekarang aku tak tau lagi kau dimana."

Ino merasa wajahnya terbakar hebat. "T-tapi aku menyentuh -"

"Ini adalah tubuhmu . Secara teknis kau menyentuh payudaramu sendiri , lagipula aku tak melihatnya jadi kenapa harus mempermasalahkannya. "

Gaara mungkin benar, tapi tetap saja ... Harus menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangannya yang sebenarnya bukan tangannya membuat Ino merasa...Aneh . Ino menggeleng antusias, kemudian setelah menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak bisa melihatnya, Ino berkata, "Ini mengganggu."

"Berada di tubuh orang lain memang cukup mengganggu. Menyentuh satu sama lain tidak ada bedanya. Ulurkan tanganmu dan setelah kau menyentuhku, jangan menarik diri jadi aku tau dimana tanganmu."

Setelah beberapa saat, Ino memutuskan bahwa apa yang Gaara katakan adalah cukup masuk akal. Dia mengulurkan tangan dengan hati-hati ke dalam kegelapan di depannya dan meraih pada ketiadaan. "Dimana kau?"

"Aku di sini. Aku tepat di sebelahmu."

Ino melayang tangannya yang terulur ke arah suara Gaara dan akhirnya, telapak tangannya dengan lembut menyapu sesuatu. Sejenak ia membeku. "Apa yang aku sentuh?" bentaknya.

"Pipiku," terdengar suara Gaara. Dan tak lama kemudian Ino merasakan sesuatu meraih tangannya. Itu adalah jari ramping Gaara. Ino segera menelan ludah. Dia tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Gaara menggunakan tubuhnya untuk membuatnya merasa pusing. Bukan berarti dia pusing atau apa pun!

Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya ...

"Ayo kita berdiri, oke? Aku akan meletakkan tanganku yang lain kedinding. Jika kita berbalik maka kita akan menghadap kearah berlawanan dengan gua," katanya pelan saat ia dan Ino bangkit. Ino merasa aneh harus dipimpin dengan tangan seseorang yang lebih kecil darinya. Ino tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya terutama karena dia wanita yang cukup tinggi, sehingga kebanyakan orang membuatnya harus melihat kebawah ketika berbicara, tapi itu untuk para genin dan chuunin yang lebih muda darinya. Tapi sekarang ketika berada ditubuh Gaara ia menyadari betapa kecilnya dia.

Mereka bergerak sanat lambat dan Ino harus terjatuh dua kali dan beberapa kali kepalanya terbentur batu tak terlihat yang tumbuh dengan kejamnya diatas kepalanya. Ada saat-saat ketika Gaara tersandung dan yang membuatnya tak jatuh hanya karena no memegang tangannya. Tak satu pun dari mereka mengatakan apa-apa sampai Gaara memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah sambil terus perlahan-lahan membuat jalan ke depan dengan meraba-raba dengan tangan dan kakinya.

"Selama itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh, tentu," jawab Ino, menahan kesialannya sambil menggores telapak tangannya melawan batu tajam yang menonjol dari dinding. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyebar di tangannya dan tahu bahwa ia berdarah. Ino menekan lukanya pada tuniknya.

"Kalau aku tak ada disini untuk menuntun kita terus maju apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang wajar. Ino punya jawaban untuk itu. "Aku rasa aku akan menciba untuk mencari oborku yang hilang."

"Kenapa?" adalah pertanyaan berikutnya.

Ino mengerutkan kening. Kenapa tidak? "Karena kita berencana menggunakan obor yang tersisa dan aku ingin tetap pada rencana? Aku tidak tahu."

Ino mendengar Gaara tertawa sedikit dalam kegelapan. "Bahkan jika tidak ada kesempatan untuk menemukan itu?"

Ino berpikir sejenak. Mungkin. Mungkin tidak. "Kita sedang berbicara tentang sebuah perkiraan, kan? Jika kau tidak bersamaku untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Ya."

"Saya akan tinggal di tempat itu, aku akan menyerah saat itu juga."

"Bahkan jika kau mungkin punya kesempatan menemukan jalan keluar jika kau bergerak maju?"

"Hei, aku menjawab jujur tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tidak ada di sini. Akan lebih mudah untuk menyerah jika kau sendirian."

Gaara terdiam sekali lagi, dan Ino berpikir bahwa ia cukup puas dengan jawabannya. Hal terakhir yang bisa diharapkan adalah untuk mendapatkan omelan.

"Ino? Kenapa kau mengahargai hidupmu begitu sedikit?"

Ino terkejut. "Aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu. Apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi kita?"

"Semuanya dan tak ada sama sekali, aku rasa. Kita sudah terjebak selama beberapa waktu bersama sekarang,dan aku merasa sepertinya kauh sudah menyerah menemukan jalan keluar kita."

"Itu tidak benar."

"Tidak, itu benar. Aku hanya kebetulan ada disini untuk terus memotivasimu untuk maju, dan saat-saat kau pernah menunjukkan ketekunanmu hanya ketika kau ingin membuatku aman. Seperti saat aku terjebak didalam lubang atau saat aku memakan jamur."

Lagi-lagi mereka terjebak dalam pembicaraan ini? kenapa rasanya begitu sulit memahamkan Gaara kalau itu adalah sesuatu hal yang wajar untuk dilakukannya? Bukankah semua ninja memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Ino? Ino mendesah. "Aku benci menjelaskan hal itu, Kazekage-sama, tapi baiklah aku akan melakukannya. Hanya jika kau benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa hidup seorang ninja tak berarti apa-apa didunia ini ketika dalam pengabdiannya. Meskipun kau sepertinya berpikir bahwa aku terlalu ekstrim dalam hal ini, tapi sebenarnya tidka juga . aku menyadari deskripsi pekerjaan ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang kunoichi. Aku tahu bahwa ada kemungkinan besar bahwa kehidupan akan berakhir menyenangkan suatu hari nanti, dan aku siap untuk itu. "

Gaara mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Ino untuk alasan yang tak Ino mengerti. "Tidak harus seperti itu."

Sekarang Ino mulai mengalami depresi.

Ketika itu Ino baru tiga tahun ketika Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya untuk melayani desa karena ia selalu berpikir kalau pekerjaan Yamanaka Inoichi itu sangat 'keren' . Tentu saja, itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kehidupan setelah bertemu Uchiha Sasuke, Ino mulai berpikir bahwa untuk menjadi 'keren' gadis itu tidak layak mengorbankan kesombongan. Dia telah melalui kehidupan sebagai genin dengan sangat memalukan, dimana is berpikir bahwa penampilan adalah segalanya sampai Haruno Sakura yang berkembang pesat menyadarkannya bahwa keseombongannya hanyalah harga kecil untuk membayar kesuksesan.

Ketika Ino menjadi Chuunin, Ino harus menebus segalanya dengan kematian sensei-nya dan membuatnya memiliki sebuah perspektiv untuk dirinya sendiri, andai saja dia lebih kuat dan dapat diandalkan saat itu. Ketika dia telah dipromosikan menjadi jounin, dia tahu bagaimana dia ingin menjalani hidupnya. Dan seperti inilah dia sekarang. Kebutuhan desanya lebih utama dari kebutuhannya. Keingingan klien adalah prioritas utamanya. Keselamatan atasannya lebih penting dari keselamatannya. Hidup Gaara lebih berharga dari hidupnya.

Aturannya yang Ino buat untuk dirinya sendiri sepertinya sangat sederhana dan mudah dimengerti. Jadi rasanya terlalu merepotkan kalau ia harus menjelaskannya kepada Gaara yang merupakan seorang Kazekage, apalagi Ino tahu kalau Gaara tidak akan mampu berempati dengan keyakinannya.

Tentu saja Ino sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk memulai penjelasan yang sangat, sangat, sangat panjang tentang prinsipnya itu ketika sesuatu terjadi.

Bumi mulai bergerak.

Ino merasakan getaran disekelilingnya, tanah di bawah kakinya, dinding di sekitar mereka, langit-langit terowongan. Semuanya mulai bergeser, pada awalnya sangat lambat, kemudian seketika terasa momentumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ino menuntut sambil berlutut. Butuh semua yang ia miliki untuk tidak melepaskan tangan Gaara.

"Gempa bumi?" Sepertinya Gaara juga telah mengikuti Ino dan jongkok di sampingnya sepertinya segala sesuatu dalam kegelapan di sekitar mereka berguncang dan hancur.

Ino bisa merasakan bongkahan batu, besar dan kecil, menghujani kepalanya dan dia harus menutup hidungnya dengan lengan setelah menghirup sejumlah besar debu hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Dia bisa mendengar Gaara mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Gaara karena kebisingan dari gunung yang terasa menekan di sekitar mereka, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa yang merka habiskan dalam terowongan yang tak ada habisnya ini, akhirnya terpikir olehnya.

Aku akan mati di sini.

Kenyataan menghantamnya seperti satu ton batu bata dan Ino terkejut ketika menemukan dirinya pada kenyataannya takut dengan kemungkinan itu. Dia tidak akan pernah melihat keluarganya lagi. Dia bahkan tidak akan tahu jika Shikamaru dan Temari akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu apakah Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan di memaksa Sakura menceritakan apa saja yang sudah dibicarakan si jidat itu dengan Gaara tentang dirinya. Dia akan mati dalam tubuh Gaara.

Dan dia tidak akan pernah tau akan seperti apa makan malamnya bersama Gaara.

Dia tidak pernah akan menikah!

Ino memukul dirinya segera ketika intensitas gempa meningkat beberapa skala. Ini bukan waktu untuk berpikir tentang menikah! Ukuran batu yang jatuh di atas kepala mereka semakin besar saat ini, dan Gaara menjerit keras karena rasa sakit yang Ino duga karena hantaman salah satu batu diatas kepalanya.

Ino tidak tau apa yang ada diatasnya, tapi ia mencoba mengulurkan tangan hanya berdasarkan insting, kedepan dan meraih apapun itu yang Ino bisa raih dalam kegelapan didepannya dan beruntung bisa meraih Gaara kedalam pelukannya. Tangan ino terdiam sejenak untuk merasakan bahu Gaara lalu setelahnya mendekap Gaara didadanya sebagai upaya untuk melindungi Gaara dari apapun yang bisa melukainya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Kazekage-sama?" Ino bertanya sambil menunduk di samping kepala Gaara dan berharap dia sedang berbicara menghadap wajah Gaara. Sialan! Kalau saja ia bisa melihat! Dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Gaara baik-baik saja. Apakah dia berdarah? Apakah ia masih sadar?

Tidak ada tanggapan.

Ino mulai panik. Dia mengguncang Gaara kasar dan berteriaklebih keras dari suara gemuruh terowongan. "Jawab aku! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara terbatuk, berjuang dalam dekapan Ino. "Sebaik siapapun yang ada didalam gua," respon yang begitu datar dan Ino merasa Gaara menekannya lebih kuat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino mendorong Gaara kedinding, membuatnya terkesiap pada dampak tiba-tiba dipunggung Gaara. Ino menyesal dan kembali mendekap Gaara dan mencoba menlindungi tubuh Gaara yang lebih kecil dengan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Gaara mendorong bagian depan tunik Ino dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Tetaplah tiarap rendah, Kazekage-sama. Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk membuatmu tetap aman," jawab Ino.

"Menyingkir!" perintah Gaara ketika merasakan tubuh Ino semakin dekat dan menekannya ke dinding.

Ino bisa merasakan potongan besar batu tajam menghujanni punggungnya, tapi ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Ino yakin itu pasti pasir penghalang Gaara yang dia gunakan sebagai kulit luar tubuhnya. Perisai sempurna untuk Gaara. Bagaimanapun, Ino bersyukur untuk itu. Jika Ino harus mati dan Gaara terpaksa harus terus hidup didalam tubuh wanita, maka Gaara mungkin bisa tetap cantik dan tanpa cidera.

"Aku minta maaf, Kazekage-sama tapi Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu ." ujar Ino, Ia bisa merasakan bibirnya menekan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut yang ia duga adalah pipi Gaara. "Inilah maksudnya ketika aku katakan kalau aku siap mati untukmu jika diperlukan, Kazekage-sama,"

Gaara menegang dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan tunik kirinya dan tiba-tiba, lengannya dengan lentur meliuk-liuk di sekitar pinggang Ino dan memeluknya erat. Dan Ino merasa Gaara bergerak, dan saat berikutnya Ino bisa merasakan nafas Gaara yang terengah-engah di telinganya.

"Aku ingin membuat satu permintaan," Ujar Gaara.

Ino menelan ludahnya, memejamkan mata,dan mengangguk. "Apapun itu Kazekage-sama."

"Bisakah kau tetap hidup untukku?"

Dan waktu itu waktu terasa berhenti untuk Ino. Getaran, gemuruh, hujan batu dan kotoran dan benda keras di punggungnya. Semuanya tiba-tiba berhenti, dan satu-satunya hal yang nyata pada saat itu adalah napas Gaara menerpa wajahnya, lengannya membungkus tubuh Ino, dan merasakan jantung Gaara yang berpacu melawan miliknya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka matanya.

Dan Ino harus menganga.

Di sana, tepat di atas mereka, melalui langit-langit terowongan tempat mereka berada, terbentuk sebuah lubang dengan lebar beberapa diameter di ketinggian beberapa meter. Cahaya mengalir dari luar, hampir samar-samar terlihat diantara debu yang berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Tapi tidak ada salah lagi. Diujung lubang, Ino bisa melihat siluet seorang pria. Ino harus berusaha keras untuk bisa melihat. Cahaya terang setelah berjam-jam dalam kegelapan membuat matanya berair.

Dan kemudian dia mendengar pria diatas sana memanggil mereka.

"Apa itu kalian?," siluet pria itu berteriak memastikan.

Mendengar suara itu, Gaara buru-buru mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, kearah lubang dan dia juga harus memicingkan mata nya untuk melihat. "Naruto?"

Mereka diselamatkan. Mereka diselamatkan!

Ino segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat gaara terjatuh ke lantai.

Tercipta keheninga, keheningan yang panjang diantara mereka sebelum Hokage ke enam Naruto berkata, "Apakah kalian ... Saling berpelukan barusan? " tanyanya ragu.

"Ya, kami berpelukan," Gaara berteriak, seolah-olah mengumumkan bahwa matahari bersinar terang hari ini.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku ingin penjelasan."

Gaara mengangguk, ekor kuda pirang itu terayun-ayun di punggungnya. "Nanti. Mungkin nanti. Sekarang keluarkan kami dari sini."

Ino merasa dunianya berakhir saat itu juga.

.

/

.

/

.

/

TBC

* * *

**Huft...menegangkan sekali detik-detik kematian Ino dan Gaara..**

**UUpppss.. ternyata itu adalah misi penyelamatan oleh Naruto..**

**Gimana Ino harus menjelaskan semuanya pada semua orang...?**

**Tidaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkk... Gaara jangan membuat hal-hal memalukan yang bisa bikin orang salah paham dengan tubuh Ino!**

**Read and Review...pleaseeeeeee..!**

**Thank's minna-san**

**By: Star Azura**


	9. Chapter 9

**Malu rasanya untuk meng up date fic ini,,**

**Ini adalah cerita terlalu bagus yang dibuat Yuugiri-san lalu Star tak bagus dalam memanagerialnya hingga up date nya super lelet..**

**Maaf sekali buat semua,,**

**Star terima apapun lah kesan minna-san..**

**Tapi Star harap minna-san masih tetap menikmati fic ini..**

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Luck punya Yuugiri-san**

**Star cuma nerjemahin..**

* * *

**enjoy it please...**

* * *

Akhirnya Ino dan Gaara berhasil diselamatkan dan dikeluarkan dengan mudah dan cepat menggunakan boneka Kankurou, mreka yang tampak kedinginan langsung dibungkus dengan selimut tebal dan dililitkan penghangat leher. Botol minum berisi air hangat disodorkan pada mereka yang segera setelahnya keduanya menyibukkan diri dengan meminum isinya hingga kenyang seperti orang gila, tidak menyadari orang lain di sekitar mereka.

Dari sudut matanya Ino bisa melihat Naruto sedang bicara dengan seekor kodok kuning kecil dan menyerahkan sebuah gulungan tertutup. Kodok kecil itu mengangguk pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam kepulan asap berwana besar itu adalah laporan yang menyatakan kalau mereka telah menemukan sang Kazekage. Ino menunduk memperhatikan botol minum ditangannya. Tangan yang sangat besar dan kekar, tangan seorang pria. Ino mulai merasa takut dan cemas akan keadaannya. Ino bahkan hampir melompat ketika Temari berlutut dihadapannya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Gaara," Ujar Kunoichi dari Suna itu memperhatikan wajah Ino dengan kelembutan seorang kakak. "Terima kasih para dewa kau baik-baik."

Ino tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan,Ia bahkan membeku ditempatnya, dengan gugup mencoba melirik Gaara yang dengan santai meminum air hangat dari botol minumnya seolah-olah mereka tidak berada disituasi yang diluar kendali.

Lalu Kankurou datang dari arah belakangnya, menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Kau kehilangan labumu." Ketika Ino tidak menjawab, ia berjongkok di sampingnya dan menyentuh bahunya. "Gaara? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Ini adalah hal paling mengerikan yang pernah terjadi. Tanpa sadar Ino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada botol minum miliknya. yah.. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan misi ini dengan baik. Dengan begitu ia tersentak mendapat Ide, ia menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke arah Gaara. "Bicara padanya. Aku pikir kau akan dapat penjelasan."

Seketika itu Temari merasa bingung. Ino tau kalau Gaara bukanlah orang yang akan menunjuk orang lain dengan ibu jarinya, well...itu hal yang tidak sopan. Lagipula Gaara adalah tipe orang dengan sedikit sekali pergerakan namun bisa membuat orang lain mengikutinya. Tatapan Temari berayun ke Gaara, lalu kembali menatap Ino. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Gaara menurunkan botol minum ke pangkuannya, poni pirang menggantung di salah satu sisi wajahnya lalu berkata, "Aku Gaara."

Dari kejauhan, serigala melolong. Dan kemudian semuanya terdiam.

Temari mengerjap sebaliknya mata Kankurou tak berkedip, dan setelah bentangan panjang keheningan, Kankurou tertawa. Dia tertawa selama sekitar tiga detik sebelum menghentikannya seketika dan berkata, "Itu tidak lucu. Kami sudah bersusah payah mencarimu selama dua puluh delapan jam dalam badai salju , dan kalian berdua malah membuat lelucon murahan tentang Ino yang menjadi Gaara. "

Ino mendorong wajah Kankurou menjauh. Jadi mereka sudah terjebak didalam gua itu selama lebih dari satu hari. Ino benar-benar tak bisa membedakan waktu dalam kegelapan. Tapi itu tak menghiburnya sedikit pun karena bagaimana mungkin mereka menghabiskan waktu selama itu sebelum akhirnya menemukan mereka. "Ini bukan lelucon. Aku Ino. Dia Gaara. Sekarang jauhkan wajahmu dari hadapanku."

Untuk sesaat, Kankurou tampak seperti dia telah disambar petir. Temari dengan kasar menjauh dari Ino seolah dia sudah gila. Kali ini si sulung dari tanah pasir bersaudara memandang Gaara tak yakin "Kau ... bertukar tubuh?"

Gaara memutar tutup botol air minumnya dengan jari-jari mungilnya dan memberi Temari tatapan bosan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Temari benar-benar syok, hingga menutupkan tangannya kemulut. "Ino mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Maksudku, Gaara mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Maksudku ... "

Ino tidak peduli apa yang dimaksud Temari. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Naruto menatapnya,menyilangkan kedua lengannya diatas dadanya yang bidang. Bayangan oranye diatas matanya menghilang ketika dia berkedip, dan pupil seperti amphibinya berubah dari kuning menjadi biru. Ino agak bersalah melihat Naruto. Naruto yang mengerutkan kening ke arahnya, seolah-olah dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Yah.. Bukannya ia takut pada Naruto atau apa. Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dari Naruto. Sejak dia menjadi Hokage - dan bahkan sebelum itu - dia selalu ceria, seorang pria yang ramah dan selalu beruntung hingga semua orang sangat mengaguminya. Dan tidak mudah untuk membuatnya cemberut seperti itu.

Ino menelan ludah, tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dikatakan saat ini. Dia berharap mereka hanya akan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Karena dia bahkan tak tau memulai menjelaskan dari mana jika dia harus memberi penjelasan.

Dia diselamatkan oleh Shikamaru yang baru turun dari pohon terdekat, mendarat di tanah dengan santai di jarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berkumpul. Dia menggerutu ketika salah satu kakinya tertusuk salju hingga lutut. Dia melihat ke Ino dan Gaara yang masih duduk dibalut selimut saat ia meluruskan kakinya. Dia melihat ekspresi Temaru dan Kankurou dan seketika memasang sikap waspada.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya perlahan, memutuskan itu lebih bijaksana untuk tetap berada didekat pohon. Ketika tidak ada yang menjawab, dia menatap Ino dan Gaara. "Oke, jadi ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan disini."

Naruto berpaling ke Shikamaru, mengangkat tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk mendekat. "Shikamaru kemarilah."

Mata Shikamaru menyipit. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menyeringai tersenyum kekanak-kanakan, dengan tangan masih di udara. "Kami punya masalah."

Shikamaru masih belum yakin. "Masalah apa?"

Seringai di wajah Naruto melebar. "Kupikir Gaara dan Ino telah bertukar tubuh," katanya blak-blakan.

Shikamaru membiarkan pernyataan tenggelam dalam sebelum bertanya dengan suara yang sangat, sangat datar, "Apa?"

Ino memutar matanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" bentak Kankurou.

"Apa? Jangan melakukan apa?" Ino menuntut.

Kankurou bergidik keras. "Yang barusan kau lakukan itu. Kedua pupilmu menghilang dan hanya bagian putih matamu yang ... ugh! "

Ino memutar matanya lagi.

Kankurou bergidik lagi.

"Hentikan itu," gumam Gaara.

"Baik, kazekage-sama," kata Ino patuh, baru teringat bahwa dia telah menggunakan tubuh Kazekage untuk mengganggu saudara Kazekage.

Belum cukup dengan itu, Temari dan kankurou benar-benar bagaikan rusa yang tertangkap, mungkin baru terlihat dimata mereka kenyataan bahwa Kazekage mereka terperangkap didalam tubuh seorang wanita.

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru mengintimidasi, dan Nara itu langsung menjulang di atasnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sampai sekarang, Nara Shikamaru tidak berubah banyak selama bertahun-tahun, dia tetap pasif terhadap segala hal dalam hidupnya sama seperti saat dia masih seorang bocah laki-laki. Shikamaru benci mengerahkan usaha lebih dari yang diperlukan. Tapi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan aliansi adalah sesuatu yang selalu harus diutamakan, dan itu karena satu kesalahan saja yang terjadi antara desa tersembunyi berarti pembicaraan yang merepotkan selama bertahun-tahun dan tumpukan gulungan perjanjian setiap minggunya. Shikamaru membenci dokumen. Dia pintar. Dia tahu bagaimana kedua orang itu bisa bertukar tubuh. Kazekage tidak akan berakhir dalam tubuh Yamanaka Ino sendiri. Oh, tidak, tidak. Itu pasti karena Yamanaka .

"Itu kecelakaan," kata Ino, merasa kecil dan lebih kecil di bawah tatapan mereka. "Ini adalah percobaan berbahaya yang menjadi ... well, yang menjadi buruk . "

"Ini adalah bencana," kata Temari, hampir pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap wajah Gaara, kemudian dadanya, lalu kembali di wajahnya. "Kau seorang wanita. Kau pikir bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan hal ini kepada dewan?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. "Ini masih lebih baik daripada menemukan mayat yang membeku, Temari."

Kankurou mengangguk setelah akhirnya mendapatkan kembali bantalan nya. "Dia benar. Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang permanen, bukan? Maksudku, kau bisa memperbaikinya kembali, kan Ino?"

Ino mengusap dahinya dengan tangan, sedikit kesal bahwa dia tidak memiliki alis untuk dirasakan dengan jari-jarinya. "Kami sudah mencoba. Dan...tak berhasil. Kita harus kembali ke Konoha dan meminta Yamanaka lain untuk mengubah kembali keadaan."

Gaara menatap Naruto, yang anehnya diam dengan semua yang terjadi. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kami?"

Naruto berjongkok di samping Gaara. "Ketika kita terpisah karena longsoran salju, Shikamaru dan aku terus mendaki gunung three wolves hingga sampai kepuncak, berpikir bahwa kalian mungkin akan berputar dengan kami. Kankurou datang beberapa menit setelah kami, dan Temari mengikuti setelahnya. Kami menunggu selama beberapa jam, berpikir bahwa kau akan muncul. Tapi ketika kalian masih tidak datang, kami meminta Samurai untuk melanggar aturan hanya untuk hari ini dan membiarkanku menggunakan jutsu untuk menemukan kalian. Saat aku berada dalam mode Sennin, aku tahu persis di mana kalian berada, tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan karena kalian berada jauh di bawah tanah. Ketika kau berjalan ke atas gunung, maka aku bisa membuat lubang tanpa menyebabkan longsor lain di sini. "

Temari tersentak. "Tunggu, kau tahu selama ini di mana mereka? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Kami sudah mencari mereka selama berjam-jam! "

Naruto mengangkat bahu kemudian memberikan Gaara pandangan tak terbaca yang Ino tak ketahui. "Itu tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku?"

Temari sangat marah. "Aku sampai melewati timbunan salju setinggi pinggangku dan berkeliling gunung hanya untuk menemukan mereka!"

Naruto mendengus. "Kita bicara tentang Gaara dan Ino. Kazekage tidak akan mati karena bencana alam. Dan aku tidak berpikir Ino ingin mati dalam keadaan begitu tak terhormat."

"Kau membuatku tersanjung," Ino geram sebelum menenggak habis isi botok minumnya.

"Baiklah, hentikan itu," uajr Shikamaru, mulai jengkel.

"Kita berhasil menemukan mereka. Mereka aman. Tentu saja, mereka mungkin tidak dalam tubuh satu sama lain, tapi mereka masih hidup . Dan itu cukup untuk saat ini " Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Gaara, kemudian menyadari bahwa itu adalah Ino dalam tubuh pria, ia menggerutu dalam napasnya dan berpaling ke Gaara -dalam tubuh Ino- sebagai gantinya. Dia berhenti lalu mengerutkan kening. Setelah beberapa saat, ia berubah pikiran lagi, dan dengan lembut menyelipkan lengannya di pinggang Ino -dalam tubuh Gaara.

Temari berbalik, tampak sakit. "Oh, Tuhan. Ini sangat salah."

"Apa? Aku membantu seorang wanita bangkit!" Shikamaru menunjukkan akhirnya ia berhasil membantu Ino berdiri.

"Yeah, well yang aku lihat adalah kau yang sedang melingkarkan tanganmu disekit pinggang adikku . Menyingkir dari Gaara. Ino. Terserahlah, "kesal Temari, Shikamaru mendorong Ino menjauh.

Wajah Shikamaru memerah saat ia mundur dari Ino. Naruto menggeleng geli tapi bijaksana tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kankurou mencoba untuk menahan kekehannya. Temari menatapnya tajam.

"Ini tidak lucu," bentak Temari.

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan itu," ujar Naruto, menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil mendorong dirinya ke posisi berdiri. "Sementara ini, ayo kita kembali kekaki gunung sebelum membeku. Aku sudah mengirim katak kedepan untuk memberi tau kondisi Kazekage."

Gaara berhasil berdiri denagn selimut tersampir di sekelilingnya. Ino mengulurkan tangan untuknya dan membantunya berdiri. "Kalau begitu, jangan membuat mereka menunggu," ujar Gaara.

Mudah baginya berkata seperti itu. Namun bagaimana dengan Ino yang terjebak didalam tubuh Kazekage.

Menghela nafas, Ino membungkuk dan meraih beberapa selimut untuk dibaurkan di atas bahu Gaara. "Tetaplah hangat."

Gaara mengangguk sambil menarik selimut lebih dekat ke dadanya. "Terima kasih."

Kankurou menghela nafas keras, mengeluarkan suara berdesis saat ia menjauh dari sisi Gaara.

Gaara menoleh kepada saudaranya, reaksinya tidak berubah. "Ada apa?"

Kankurou mengusap sisi lengannya penuh semangat. "Aku ... Tidak apa-apa."

Ino segera menyngkirkan tangannya dari bahu Gaara, tiba-tiba merasa sadar diri. Dia memainkan tangannya canggung dalam tunik nya. Merasa aneh harus melihat Gaara berbicara dengan suaranya, melihat dengan matanya dan menunjukkan sikap tak biasa dengan tubuhnya. Ino sudah berpikir kalau dia sudah terbiasa melihat Gaara dalam tubuhnya, tapi dikelilingi oleh orang-orang lain di siang hari adalah cerita yang berbeda. Gaara tampak berbeda dalam terang, meskipun Ino telah begitu terbiasa melihat wajah itu di cermin setiap hari selama dua puluh lima tahun terakhir. Serius, kepribadian tenang Gaara tidak cocok di wajah itu. Tidak di wajahnya. Tidak pernah.

Ino berpaling ke Naruto. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Naruto mendengus dan memperlebar senyumnya . "Butuh dari sekedar longsoran salju untuk menyingkirkanku."

"Tentu saja. Betapa bodohnya aku," Ino bergumam sambil membiarkan Gaara berjalan melewatinya, tampak kecil dan sangat jauh tenggelam dalam selimut nya.

Kankurou mulai berceloteh tentang Gaara. "Brengsek, Kau punya payudara!"

Seketika Ino terdorong untuk menahan Kankurou disekitar lehernya dan mulai mencekiknya

Gaara mendukung apa yang dilakukan Ini. Tidak, dia tidak ikut mencekik Kankurou, tapi ia berhenti berjalan, berbalik ke Kankurou dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, lalu berkata, "Kau tidak akan menyentuh tubuh Yamanaka Ino atau berbuat mesum dalam bentuk apapun karena aku akan menjaganya. Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal cabul padanya ataupun padaku, atau pernyataan apapun yanag akan membuatnya tidak nyaman, atau kau akan berurusan denganku. Apa itu jelas, Aniiki? "

Sementara semua orang mempertimbangkan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Kankurou malah tampak tak peduli. "Kau tak tau cara bersenang-senang."

Gaara kembali berjalan. "Ini bukan jalan-jalan di taman, percayalah."

Kankurou dan Temari membuntuti dibelakang Gaara, Temari meninju Kankurou kasar di bahu dan bergumam sesuatu tentang kebijaksanaan.

Naruto mengamati mereka, bersiul pelan. "Gaara kadang-kadang bisa menjadi jalang, eh?"

Jika Naruto sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik, maka ia gagal total. Ino meraih selimut yang tersisa di tanah dan buru-buru membungkus mereka di sekitar dirinya. "Yeah, baiklah, aku berharap lebih. Tidak seperti Anda, Hokage-sama, seseorang yang menggetarkan ketika berubah menjadi anak ayam pirang telanjang tiga kali seminggu, Gaara tidak selalu memilih untuk menjadi seorang wanita. "

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil nama depan Kazekage?"

Ino tidak terkesan. "Karena kami terjebak di bawah tanah seperti seekor tikus selama dua puluh delapan jam, jenius . Apa itu cukup untukmu? "

Shikamaru tidak tampak terkesan, baik. "Untuk beberapa alasan aneh, tidak terlihat sebagai ancaman ketika kau yang mengatakan itu dengan tubuh Kazekage. Bibir cemberutmu tak merubahnya menjadi lebih baik. Kau tampak konyol."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kita harus buru-buru kembali. Mungkin mereka akan membiarkan kita mengambil gambarmu dengan satu pose tak biasa pada Gaara, yah ketika kau sedang marah. Mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya untuk memeras Gaara ketika aku perlu bantuan politik."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu," kata Ino, menusukkan jari ke dada ramping Naruto. Fakta bahwa Ino setinggi Hokage sekarang dan dia mampu menatapnya lurus di mata sementara jaronya menusuk dadanya membuat Ino tidak nyaman. Mata biru Naruto menari dengan gembira ehmm..lebih tepatnya geli. Maka Ino meraih bagian depan kemeja Naruto dan menggoncangnya keras. "Jangan lupa bahwa itu adalah salahku ini terjadi pada Kazekage, oh bijaksana lah. Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang jadwal tokoh penting karena terjebak dalam tubuh wanita. Dalam tubuhku!. Aku sudah cukup mengganggunya, dan aku akan sangat menghargai jika kau bisa membantuku membawanya kembali ke Konoha dan menemui ayahku untuk mengembalikan tubuh kami. "

"Lepaskan Hokage, Ino," kata Shikamaru letih, mendesah.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya di depannya seolah-olah menyerah. "Kau tau aku tak bisa berbuat seenaknya disini, kita punya protokol yang harus diikuti. Ini bukan Negara Api. Samurai yang memiliki aturan. Aku harus berdebat dengan beberapa dari mereka hanya untuk menemukanmu, dan itu cukup untuk dikatakan. Kami telah menunda upacara yang sangat penting dalam rangka menandai perdamaian antara desa-desa, Ino. Kita tidak bisa hanya berdiri dan berjalan hanya karena kau ingin menyelamatkan muka. Kami akan meminta Gaara beristirahat, dan upacara akan dimulai setelah semuanya beres. Dan kemudian kita pulang . Oke? "

Ino melepaskan Naruto, mengundurkan diri. Dia benar. Dia selalu benar. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah Hokage. Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti kelompok Gaara. "Baiklah. Terserah"

Dia bisa mendengar jejak kaki Naruto dan Shikamaru dibelakangnya , dan mereka berbisik-bisik lirih seolah-olah dia tidak bisa mendengar mereka.

"Jadi Gaara akan menghadiri pertemuan dalam tubuh Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan."

"Yah. Nah, sepertinya tidak ada siapapun yang akan keberatan."

"Yang paling penting dari semua adalah bahwa Gaara aman. Dan Ino aman. Samurai harus mendesah lega bahwa KazeKage tidak mati di negara mereka."

Shikamaru mendengus kecil. "Kau yakin untuk tetap tenang dengan hal ini. Aku pikir kau akan memarahi Ino karena menggunakan batas garis keturunan nya pada Gaara."

Dan Naruto diam.

Ino mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya, tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Jadi dia harus menanggung ini sedikit lebih lama. Tapi baiklah, setidaknya mereka sudah keluar dari terowongan itu. Setidaknya mereka akan bisa tidur di tempat tidur yang hangat malam ini, dan makan untuk mengisi perut mereka. Keadaan bisa lebih buruk. Tapi Ino tetap berharap semua bisa menjadi lebih baik.

Di depannya, dia bisa melihat Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya berjalan perlahan melewati pepohonan. Kembali Gaara tampak begitu kecil diantara Kankurou dan Temari dengan kipas mengancam terikat di punggungnya. Ketika Gaara menoleh ke samping dan untuk sepersekian detik mata birunya bertemu dengan mata Ino.

Dan Gaara tersenyum.

Ino tidak bisa membantu tetapi dia merasakan kehangatan menyebar di wajahnya. Ino mencoba memalingkan muka. Dan sialnya melihat Naruto yang sedang menontonnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu tubuh Gaara secara biologis mampu membuat darah mengalir deras ke pipinya," katanya.

Ino meninju dalam ususnya membuat Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan dia jatuh berlutut. Ino terus berjalan. "Yeah, baiklah tubuh Gaara secara biologis mampu melakukan hal-hal lain juga. Jangan memprovokasiku."

"Apa begitu caramu memperlakukan Hokagemu?" Naruto mendesis saat ia mencoba untuk mengejarnya, sambil memegang perutnya.

"Kau tidak harus mengganggu Ino ketika dia dalam mood yang buruk," kata Shikamaru. "Atau aku pikir aku tidak perlu memperingatkanmu tentang itu."

Naruto tertawa. "Ini tidak masalah. Sakura-chan memukul lebih keras."

Ino mengerang dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa menunggu semua ini berakhir. Dia memperketat cengkeramannya pada selimut di sekelilingnya dan bergegas menyusuri jalan setapak. Dia ingin segera mandi air hangat.

Mengingat itu. Ino membeku pada langkahnya begitu tiba-tiba hingga Shikamaru nyaris menabrak dirinya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" Shikamaru bertanya, waspada.

Ino bergidik ngeri dan lanjut berjalan. "Bukan apa-apa," katanya. Tentunya dia bisa mandi dengan mata tertutup, kan?

Benar?

Oh..Ino merasa pusing kembali.

* * *

**Dengan semua ini.. Star tak berani minta review..**

**Arigatou minna-san**

**By : Star Azura**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ha..ha.. ngekeh mesum... Gilaa banget harus nerjemahin bagian ini..**

**Gomen...gomen..gomen... Ga nyangka akan berkembang sejauh ini..**

**Inilah Chap 10..**

**Tapi entah kenapa Naruto disini amat sangat sesuati..Kereeennn...**

**Tarimakasih untuk semua yang sudah repiu, terimakasi untuk yang masih menunggu,,**

**Happyyyyyyyy...**

* * *

**YAh...Naruto hanya milik Mashashi Kishimoto-sam**

**Luck punya Yuugiri-san**

**Star cuma nerjemahin doang dengan terjemahan yang cruell..**

**Enjoy it..**

**Happy Reading...**

* * *

Pondok para samurai benar-benar mencerminkan keadaan lingkungan di negara Besi, dingin, lembab dan suram, dengan benteng-benteng tinggi diatas pegunungan yang tertutup salju hingga tampak remang-remang, menciptakan nuansa angker. Berbeda sekali dengan bangunan dan rumah-rumah di Konoha yang dibangun dengan kayu dan batu bata, para samurai justru membuatnya dari batu alam yang keras, dipadu kaca polesan serta besi baja menjadi yang cukup besar dan kokoh untuk menampung semua pihak dari lima negara yang berkumpul hari ini, yah setidaknya masih lebih baik dari ruang administrasi desa Suna yang justru terlihat seperti labirin dengan lorong-lorong panjang disepanjang jalan. Membuatmu butuh pemandu jalan jika kau tak ingin tersesat.

Sehingga Ino pun tak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengingat dimana mereka dibawa utnuk beristirahat, dan ia bersyukur ketika kesatria berbaju samurai, yang tampak dingin dan kaku sama seperti lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, menunjuk ke salah satu koridor sempit di sisi kiri dari ruang utama. Kedua belah pihak dari dua Desa Tersembunyi mengikuti pria itu melalui jalan yang sangat sepi, langkah kaki mereka bahkan bergema keras melalui dinding benteng.

"Silahkan, ini adalah ruangan yang disiapkan untuk rombongan dari Konoha, Hokage-sama," ujar sang samurai, berhenti di depan salah satu pintu utama di sebelah kanan mereka. "Di ujung lorong adalah pemandian umum. Jika Anda berjalan lurus melewatinya, akan ada ruang perjamuan di mana kami akan menyiapkan pesta kecil beberapa jam lagi."

Naruto mengangguk singkat, menepuk punggung sang samurai dengan antusias. "Terima kasih banyak. Kami memang sangat butuh istirahat dan, ah ... Memulihkan energi, jadi bisakah kau memberitahukan pada Mifune-san kalau aku akan menemuinya setelah aku memastikan rombongan kami rehat sejenak?"

Sang samurai membungkukkan kepalanya dengan hormat. "Tentu saja, Hokage-sama. Kage yang lain juga sudah dikabarkan mengenai kembalinya Kazekage-sama."

"Katakan kepada mereka kami minta maaf telah membuat mereka menunggu," pinta Naruto.

Samurai itu menggeleng. "Percayalah, Hokage-sama. Mereka tidak sedikit pun terganggu. Bahkan, mereka tampaknya senang karena punya alasan untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama sementara tanpa harus memikirkan pekerjaan. Terutama Onoki-sama, yang sangat, sangat senang."

Naruto tertawa saat ia mulai memasuki ruangan diikuti Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Kazekage-sama," Panggil sang samurai tiba-tiba. "Ruangan untuk rombongan dari Suna ada di lorong sebelah kanan. Biarkan aku membawa Anda ke sana."

Ino menoleh letih dan melihat Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya di belakang mereka. Dia tiba-tiba teringat bahwa dia adalah ... baik ... dia tidak sendiri . Temari menghela napas. Kankurou menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. Gaara berkedip dengan maksud tertentu padanya.

Ino menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Hokage dan aku ...harus mendiskusikan beberapa hal. Lagipula kamar kami saling berseberangan, kan?"

Samurai itu mengangguk. "Ya, Kazekage-sama. Itu memang tidak jauh."

"Kalau begitu kami bisa kesana sendiri. Terima kasih atas kerja keras Anda."

Samurai itu memberi hormat secara formal, berbalik dengan kaku, kemudian meninggalkan mereka di depan kamar yang disiapkan untuk rombongan Naruto. Mereka berenam menunggu hingga si pria samurai menghilang di balik lorong sebelum akhirnya mendesah lega bersamaan.

"Untuk menjelaskannya pasti akan...memalukan," kata Kankurou, menyatakan yang sudah jelas.

Ino harus setuju. Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu disembunyikan dari Kage lain, dia tahu itu. Tapi dia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Dan menjelaskan kepada semua orang yang mereka temui, seperti yang dikatakan Kankurou, pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya keluar pintu ruangan, seperti biasa, selalu tampak santai "Nah, terus berdiri di lorong ini tidak akan banyak membantu. Cukup dingin diluar sini. Jadi sementara ini, lebih baik kita semua masuk kedalam. Benarkan ?" kemudian Dia menghilang dibalik pintu sekali lagi.

"Naruto benar," dukung Gaara sambil memberi gestur ke saudara-saudaranya yang masih nyaman berdiri disana, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan. "Akan lebih bijaksana kalau kita mencoba menyesuaikan segalanya sebalum pergi ke ruangan kita."

Temari mengerling pada Shikamaru dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan lemah. "Aku harus melapor ke Baki tentang peristiwa yang terjadi di sini, dan alasan kenapa terjadi penundaan konferensi. Karena dia akan khawatir kalau kita terlambat kembali ke desa"

"Apa kau akan pergi ke kandang burung? Lalu setelah itu?" Shikamaru bertanya, mengangkat alis padanya.

Temari salah tingkah.

Shikamaru menggaruk lehernya, tampak tak nyaman.

Ino menatap dari Shikamaru ke Temari ke Shikamaru lagi. Wajah rekan-nya jadi agak memerah, dan begitu pula telinganya. Ketika Shikamaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto muncul lagi dari balik pintu dan memutar Shikamaru mendorongnya kembali kearah lorong dimana Temari pergi.

"Pergilah dengannya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli apa yang kalian lakukan di kandang burung. Tetapi jika kau menakut-nakuti elang pembawa pesan dan samurai menuntut kita untuk itu, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab, Shikamaru. Jadi pergilah sekarang," ujar Naruto.

Ino menutup kepalanya dengan satu tangannya, merasa malu. Kankurou tak peduli pada mereka karena ini bukanlah hal yang baru. Sebaliknya, dia malah melewati Shikamaru dan temari begitu saja untuk masuk ke ruangan Naruto, sambil bersiul. Naruto mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Ino melihat Shikamaru memandang Temari waspada dimana Temari memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Sebaliknya, Temari malah memberi gestur dengan kepalanya menunjuk kearah lorong dan mulai berjalan dalam diam, dia bahkan tidak lagi melihat Gaara atau Ino sebelum pergi.

Shikamaru menggumamkan sesuatu pelan yang terdengar seperti, "Dasar perempuan," sebelum ia akhirnya membuntuti dibelakang kunoichi Suna itu. Pandangan Ino mengikuti mereka sampai keduanya hilang dibalik lorong.

Sedangkan Gaara mengamati Ino yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kau tampak terganggu."

Ino berjengit kaget, Baru menyadari kemunculan Gaara yang tiba-tiba disampingnya. "Apa? Tidak. Kenapa aku harus merasa terganggu?"

"Mereka selalu seperti itu ketika mereka dibebaskan dari tugas mereka. Kupikir itu adalah hal yang indah," kata Gaara, menggeser selimut dari bawah bahunya

.

Ino tidak merasa terganggu walaupun dia mengerutkan kening. Dia sudah tahu bahwa mereka berdua cukup ... intim ... ketika tidak ada tugas. Tapi dia terkejut mendapati fakta bahwa Shikamaru tetap pergi berdua -ehm bisa dibilang kencan- dalam situasi mereka yang seperti ini.

Dan seolah-olah Gaara bisa membaca pikirannya. "Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Ino. Hanya karena mereka pergi bersama bukan berarti mereka tidak khawatir dengan keadaan kita. Jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius."

Ino memalingkan wajahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa berharap agar aku tidak terlalu serius memikirkannya ketika semua ini terjadi karena kesalahanku?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Semua ini terjadi begitu saja."

Yah, memang mereka tak Ino merasakan pembuluh vena dikeningnya berdenyut-denyut dan dia mencoba mengusap-usap itu dengan kasar menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap sepele hal ini, Tuan?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menanggapi hal ini terlalu serius, nyonya? " balas Gaara,kerutan jelas terlihat diantara alis pirang diatas matanya menunjukkan kalau Gaara sedang tak senang. Jadi itulah sebabnya Ino selalu merasa kalau Gaara adalah seseorang yang tak punya emosi, inilah keajaiban yang bisa dilakukan alis pada seseorang

Ino menggeleng, Dia bahakan tak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya . Gaara benar. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini sampai mereka bertemu dengan Yamanaka lainnya. Naruto juga tampak tak terganggu akan hal ini. Yang ada, Si Hokage pirang itu malah tampak sangat geli dengan situasi mereka.

"Lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, disini dingin," adalah apa yang akhirnya Ino katakan, melangkah ke samping untuk membiarkan Gaara memasuki ruangan terlebih dahulu.

"Gentlemen sekali kau," kata Gaara datar, tetapi tetap berjalan melewati Ino masuk kedalam ruangan.

Ino ikut masuk dan disambut dengan gelombang kehangatan dari api yang terpancar dari perapian besi, yang dihidupkan dengan batu bara hingga memancarkan cahaya keorenan membuat suasana remang-remang didalam ruangan. Ino segera melepas selimutnya dan melemparkannya ke kursi kayu -yang tampak tak nyaman untuk diduduki- yang terletak di tepi dinding ruang depan yang sempit. Disisi lain Gaara tanpa perlu repot-repot melepas selimutnya langsung menuju kedekat perapian dan mengusap-usapkan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk membuatnya lebih hangat. Ino jadi bertanya-tanya apakah tubuhnya selemah itu terhadap cuaca dingin

.

Sebagai gantinya Ino memberanikan diri menelisik lebih jauh kedalam kamar di ruangan itu dan mendapati perabot yang berbeda dari bayangannya tentang negeri para samurai. Ruangan ini cukup nyaman. Terdapat dua tempat tidur yang cukup besar yang terletak di sisi berlawanan dimana ditengah-tengahnya diletakkan sebuah karpet tebal yang sepertinya terbuat dari kulit srigala. Lalu sebuah meja rendah yang dikelilingi dengan bantal duduk yang terletak di tengah-tengah karpet, di mana Kankurou sudah sibuk dengan menyeduh teh dari satu set cangkir teh di atas meja tengah. Di sisi lain ruangan itu pintu ada melengkung yang mengarah ke ruangan lain dengan tempat tidur besar lengkap dengan meja yang diatasnya diletakkan beberapa gulungan dan tinta. Tidak ada satupun jendela kecuali satu di dekat meja samping. Dimana Naruto sudah memposisikan diri disana dan tampak sangat serius dan sangat -bukan Naruto- ketika dia mengambil satu gulungan kosong dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu diatasnya.

.

"Bagaimana caramu bertahan dari cuaca ekstrim tanpa adanya sedikitpun lemak berlebih di tubuhmu?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang mengeluh. Dia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari api saat Ia kembali meringkuk dibawah selimutnya

Ino membeku di tempat selama beberapa detik sebelum dia duduk di seberang Kankurou, yang sekarang sedang menuang empat cangkir teh hijau mengepul pada cangkir tanah liat coklat. "Aku akan mengusir dingin dengan kekuatan pikiranku, Tuan! Itu sangat efektif," katanya sinis sambil mengulurkan tangan mengambil salah satu cangkir teh dan menggengamnya denga kedua telapak tangan untuk membuatnya terasa hangat.

Kankurou mendecakkan lidahnya, dia melihat Ino geli. "Kau sangat cerewet. Apa ada duri yang menyangkut dicelanamu atau sesuatu?"

Ino tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya pada Kankurou. "Tidak, tapi aku punya penis di celana. Dan terakhir kali aku diperiksa, perempuan tidak seharusnya memiliki penis di celana mereka."

Kankurou yang saat itu sedang minum tersedak diatas cangkirnya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino dan setelah beberapa saat ia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memukul-mukul meja dengan kepalan tangan. Dua cangkir teh bahkan hampir terguling. ". Ah, Ino Kau membuat konferensi Perdamaian tahun ini menarik bagiku. Lalu Katakan padaku, apa kau akan datang lagi tahun depan? Karena jika kau... -.?"

"Tidak. Akan. Pernah!," bentak Ino, kesal. "Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku di sini adalah karena Sakura tidak bisa datang. Dan di sini kupikir kau akan merengek tentangnya yang tidak datang tahun ini."

Kankurou menyeka beberapa air mata yangkeluar karena tertawa terlalu banyak. "Aku selalu bisa mengunjungi desa daun, Apalagi dengan peraturan baru tentang imigrasi desamu, maka warga Suna dapat dengan bebas berkunjung mulai tahun ini."

Ino menyeringai padanya. "Kau bahkan tak punya kesopanan untuk menyangkalnya, kan?" Dia menyesap tehnya santai. "Aku hanya harus menggosipkan pada Sakura kalau sebenarnya kau datang hanya untuk mencuri pandang melihatnya. "

Dan itu membuat Kankurou tersedak teh nya lagi, kali ini, bukan karena humor tapi dari shock.

Ino menyandarkan sikunya di atas meja dan meletakkan cangkirnya, menyeringai datar. Membalas Kankurou yang menertawakan kemalangan nya. Kini Ino yang menertawakan Kankurou, tapi tetap saja ... Ino tak percaya kankurou masih akan mengolok-oloknya bahkan dalam keadaan seperti , jadi kalau lain kali si maniak boneka ini cukup berani untuk menjadikan masalah tertukarnya tubuhnya dan Gaara sebagai lelucon maka Ino akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan mengungkit cinta terpendamnya pada sahabat terbaiknya Sakura. Well...maaf saja ya sakura.

Kankurou tampak tak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan Ino. Dia menenggak tehnya, hingga matanya berair karena sengatan di tenggorokannya akibat meminum cairan terlalu panas dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia bangkit berdiri dengan kesal. "Aku akan pergi berendam ke pemandian umum," katanya pula.

Ino mendengus. "Pergilah. Daa-daa."

"Jangan mendengus dengan tubuhku," kata Gaara, akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dari depan api. Dia tampak benar-benar canggung saat ia menginjak selimut nya, bahkan hampir jatuh ke belakang saat ia tampak tersandung di atas kakinya sendiri. "Kedengarannya mandi tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa menghangatkan tulang-tulangku sekarang."

"Aku akan pergi mengambil handuk dari kamar kita," kata Kankurou, menyeberang ke ruang depan dalam lima langkah besar dan ia pergi keluar pintu.

Dan saat itulah Naruto melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari kamarnya. "Kalian mau pergi ke pemandian umum?"

Ino memutar matanya dan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Pergilah kalian semua dari sini! Aku sedang tak ingin kemanapun"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya skeptis. "Apa kau yakin?"

Ino menyipitkan mata ke arahnya. "Tentu saja."

"Kau membiarkan Gaara - yang..., yeah, dalam tubuhmu - untuk berendam di pemandian umum dengan beberapa laki-laki telanjang lainnya?"

Ini benar-benar mengosongkan pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin fakta ini bisa terlupakan oleh pikirannya? Dia menepuk dahinya dengan tangan, memberikan dirinya sekitar lima detik untuk mengatur pikirannya. Ketika Gaara berjalan melewatinya, tangannya melesat dan Ino meraih pergelangan kakinya. "Kau tidak akan berhasil," katanya.

Gaara, tampak terkejut, menatapnya dengan mata biru yang lebar. "Aku kedinginan," katanya, seolah-olah itu alasan yang cukup baik untuk paparan tidak senonoh di pemandian umum.

"Kau ada dalam tubuhku!" Ino mendidih dengan gigi gemerutuk. Dia melepaskan pergelangan kakinya dan buru-buru berdiri, menjulang mengancam di atas Gaara. "Kau tidak akan mandi saat kau berada didalam tubuhku!"

Ini tidak menyenangkan Gaara, yang mengejutkan Ino. Sang Kazekage sudah sangat pasif tentang hampir segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan tentang peralihan mereka, tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya Ino mendapat reaksi negatif dari Gaara. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan berkata "Seorang Kazekage akan mandi ketika dia ingin mandi, kapanpun itu,"

Ino tak mau kalah, dia juga menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. "Saat kita terjebak didalam gua itu, Kau sangat bersikeras memintaku melupakan kalau kau adalah seorang Kazekage, kalau kau lupa, bolehkah aku mengingatkanmu?. "

Gaara mengerutkan alisnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mandi dikamar mandi perempuan."

Rahang Ino menganga tak percaya. "Dan membiarkanmu melihat daerah pribadiku? Aku tidak berpikir begitu!"

Yang itu membuat Gaara memerah untuk suatu alasan. "Aku tak tertarik dengan daerah pribadimu," katanya setelah diam meyakinkan sangat, sangat lama.

Naruto tertarik untuk memerhatikan mereka ketika dia keluar kamarnya untuk beberapa keperluan, mengetuk-ngetuk pena bulu pada telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Gaara tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, Ino. Percayalah."

Ino melirik Naruto tajam. "Tidak, percayalah padaku . aku tidak akan meninggalkan tubuhku telanjang dan tak berdaya di tangan ...ehm..di tangan ... "

Naruto mengangguk, mempersilahkan Ino untuk melanjutkan.

Ino merasa pipinya berkedut kesal. Gaara tidak benar-benar menjadi pria yang bisa dipercaya. Beberapa kali dia membelai daerah pribadinya, dan sekarang dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu? Sial baginya...

"Di tangan siapa, Ino?"Naruto bertanya ketika dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk beberapa waktu.

Ino menunjuk Gaara, yang mencoba untuk melihat dengan mata birunya yang lebar dan tampak polos. "Di tangannya."

"Ini adalah Gaara," Naruto menunjuk, mata bergeser dari Gaara ke Ino.

"Tepat," kata Ino.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah berada diluar ruangan sehari semalam. Sebagai Hokagemu,." - Dia mengangguk pada Ino - "Dan sebagai temanmu," - ia mengangguk pada Gaara - "Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk segera mandi dan berendam, hangatkan diri kalian dan bersiap-siaplah untuk makan malam! Kita sudah menyebabkan cukup banyak masalah bagi Mifune-san, jadi aku putuskan aku tidak akan menyusahkan mereka lebih jauh dari ... ini. " Naruto dengan cuek menunjuk kepada keduanya.

Gaara berkedip pada temannya. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menepuk bahu Gaara ringan. "Sederhana saja. Kita akan pergi ke konferensi dengan Ino menjadi dirimu dan kau menjadi Ino, Menghadiri konferensi dengan bersikap sewajarnya seolah-olah tak terjadi sesuatu lalu setelah itu segera pergi. Para samurai tak akan mengetahuinya. Bereskan?."

Ino terkesiap tak percaya. Jadi itu yang di asumsikan Naruto kalau Ino akan duduk dengan kelima Kage tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun tentang ini? Tak bisa Dimaafkan! "Kau sudah membuat kesimpulan ini sendiri? Jadi, apa? Kau akan berbohong pada para shinobi pemimpin negara dalam acara puncak perdamaian? "

Naruto memberinya pandangan merendahkan. "Dan salah siapakah itu? "

Ino menelan kembali komentarnya, perjuangannya gagal seketika. Dia menunduk.

Naruto bergidik, dan tangannya menepuk bahu Ino, tegas. "Jangan. Merajuk. Gaara tidak pernah merajuk seperti ini. Sekarang kalau kau sudah putus asa untuk menyelamatkan mukamu didepan orang-orang yang tak seharusnya tau tentang ini, maka jalankan peranmu. Kau tahu, seperti, bertindak kaku seolah-olah seseorang menyelipkan tongkat ke - "

Ino mendorong wajah Naruto menjauh. "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melanjutkan kalimat itu."

"Aku tidak punya tongkat sampai bokongku," Gaara tiba-tiba berkata, tampak kecil dan sangat lemah diantara Naruto dan Ino saat ini, matanya - mata biru yang telah Ino latih untuk melihat dengan licik dan seksi dan memikat dan bisa berubah tergantung pada situasi - yang mengawasinya dan Naruto, mencela.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu," kata Naruto sambil menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau berlagak seolah kau satu-satunya yang memilikinya. Kau tahu. Sesuatu yang kaku dan menjadi segalanya ."

Gaara mengerutkan kening, dan lucunya dia memajukan bibir bawahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi well - itu wajah Ino yang dia gunakan untuk berekspresi seperti itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Dengar Ino, kalau kau tak bisa mempercayainya, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dan memandikan Gaara -ehm..memandikan tubuhmu sendiri?" ujar Naruto merasa aneh dengan ucapannya. " Uogh..kalau dipir-pikir lagi, kenapa kalian tidak pergi saja untuk mandi bersama?"

Ino mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti desisan dan geraman. "Apa kau tau, apa yang sedang kau katakan, Naruto?"

Naruto mulai kesal sendiri. Dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan bisa dilihat Ino lebih lama. "Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berikeras tentang hal ini, Ino. Jadi, bertanggung jawablah untuk masalah bagian feminimmu itu, urus apa yang dibutuhkan untuk bagian kecil kegadisanmu itu. Kau membuat semua ini terdengar seolah-olah Gaara akan melakukan hal-hal cabul ketika ada didalam tubuhmu, dimana semua hal ini terjadi karena kecerobohanmu. Sekarang, Kazekage ingin sendiri daerah pribadimu jika itu bisa membuatmu puas, tapi jangan menghalangi keinginan Kazekage untuk mandi. Terutama setelah semua masalah yang kau sebabkan padanya . Apa kau mengerti? "

Ino tidak bisa membantah. Karena Hokage bodoh itu, sekali lagi, benar. Dia melihat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju interkom untuk melakukan komunikasi ke menara di gedung itu. Dia menekan sebuah tombol kecil yang ditemukan pada perangkat kecil itu dan mulai berbicara.

"Hei. Ada orang disana?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum seseorang di seberang sana menjawab. "Hokage-sama. Apakah ada sesuatu yang Anda butuhkan? Mifune-san masih sedikit sibuk saat ini."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Mifune-san bisa tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Aku menelepon untuk meminta bantuan."

"Tentu, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto memandang Ino tajam. "Setahun yang lalu, kau cukup berbaik hati untuk membiarkanku menggunakan salah satu dari tempat pemandian air panas pribadi yang ada didalam benteng. Aku berharap kau bisa menyiapkan salah satu pemandian pribadi yang tertutup didalam benteng untuk Kazekage mandi sebelum makan malam?"

Ada jeda sejenak disambungan komunikasi itu. Kemudian, "Untuk Kazekage? Aku minta maaf untuk memberitahu anda bahwa semua tempat pemandian didalam benteng sedang dipakai oleh para delegasi lainnya. Uh ... Tapi kami masih memiliki tempat pemandian kecil yang terletak di dekat taman yang tertutup bebatuan. Walaupun saya tidak yakin kalau itu pantas dan sesuai dengan Kazekage-sama. "

Gaara mengangkat alisnya penasaran, dan Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang selera Kazekage, dia tak akan mempermasalahkannya ?"

Jeda sejenak, kemudian, "Eh..tapi tempat ini jauh lebih kecil dari pemandian terbuka yang kami sediakan untuk para Kage, Tapi ini hanya sekedar informasi, dan lagi Kazekage tak pernah menggunakan tempat ini sebelumnya. Namun kami akan tetap menyiapkannya..."

Ino merasa darahnya membeku. Semua ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ino mulai menimbang-nimbang mana yang lebih buruk : membiarkan Gaara mandi sendiri dengan tubuhnya, atau berdua dengan Gaara di sebuah pemandian kecil ditengah taman batu yang aneh.

Tentu saja, Naruto harus menjawab petugas tersebut setelah sebelumnya menyeringai pada Ino -yang membeku dengan wajah Gaara. "Kazekage menyetujui tempat pemandian kecil itu."

Ino merasa dunianya runtuh, dan mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ini akan menjadi kejahatan paling murahan yang akan dia lakukan.

Kankurou memutuskan untuk kembali dengan beberapa handuk, lalu... "Hei, Gaara. Aku baru ingat, apa kau akan baik-baik saja mandi didalam tubuh Ino?" Tentu saja, dia benar-benar terlambat menyadarinya. Yah..untungnya ini Kankurou.

Ino bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang telah mereka putuskan. Ino terduduk lemas disepan meja tengah lalu membenamkan kepalanya diantara lengannya.

"Tak masalah Kankurou," ia mendengar Naruto berbicara. "Ino tak mempercayai Gaara untuk merawat tubuhnya. Jadi kami sudah memutuskan kalau Ino dan Gaara akan mandi bersama."

Dan Kankurou terdiam. Setelah beberapa detik, sang pengendali boneka bersiul rendah sebelum berkata, "O ... kay. Maksudku, wow. Itu ... agak menggelitik."

Ino mendongak untuk memberikan Kankurou pukulan keras kedalam usus. Sekali lagi, Gaara membantu Ino memberi pukulan itu. Membuat Kankurou terbungkuk memegang perutnya dengan tak elit, menyebabkan handuk yang dibawanya berjatuhan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sekali. Jangan biarkan aku memperingatkanmu lagi," kata Gaara pelan yang diakui akan tampak cukup meyakinkan, jika ia bukan seorang gadis.

Kankurou terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum melambaikan tangan pada Gaara sembarangan. "Ya, ya. Terserah."

Gaara beralih kepada Naruto saat ia mengambil dua handuk jatuh dari tanah. "Aku ingin membuat pertemuan tentang ini setelah makan malam, Naruto."

Naruto menyeringai dan menggeleng. "Yah, aku dan Kankurou akan mandi di pemandian umum, jika kau butuh sesuatu. Kau tau dimana mencari kami."

Gaara mengulurkan tangan pada Ino, yang menatapnya, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. "Aku yakin kami tak membutuhkan apapun yang tak penting."

Ino tidak bisa percaya ini. Dia menepuk tangannya dan bangkit sendiri. "Scrubbing krim."

Gaara mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya. "Apa?"

Ino menyeringai keji. Dia mungkin akan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini. Dia yakin bahwa tubuhnya pasti butuh digosok, dan untuk bisa memperoleh punggung dan kaki yang mulus.

Persiapan untuk acara pertemuankan? Jadi mungkin dia bisa mendapat sedikit keberuntungan setelah semua yang terjadi. Dia selalu membenci sensasi kakinya digosok. Dan Ino yakin Gaara pun tak akan menyukainya.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

TBC

* * *

**Mohon masukan apakah untuk chapter selanjutnya mau dibuat satu chapter terjemahan untuk dua fic asli atau tetap up date satu terjemahan satu fic..**

**Gimana sih bingung maksudnya..**

**Maksudnya kalau nerjemahin satu fic asli langsung up date kan pendek, tapi kalau digabungan dua fic asli satu satu chapter terjemahan jadi lumayan panjang...**

**Thank's..**

**by: Star Azura**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapi 11, ini menandakan sudah setengah dari fic Luck yang di update..**

**Senengnyaaaa bisa up date cepet. he. he. he.**

**Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mensupport.. buat star makin semangat.**

* * *

**Yah..langsung aja..**

**Naruto sudah pasti punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Luck adalah fic karya Yuugiri-san**

**Nerjemahin kerjaan Star (yah..yang masih kepedean menerjemahkan fic bahasa inggris padahal ulangan bahasa inggris kemarin harus remedial..hiks..hiks..hiks..emang sulit ngomong ngikutin Grammar)**

* * *

Ino tak tau sama sekali apa yang dibicarakan para Samurai dan Naruto tentang ukuran dari kolam pemandian air panas ditaman batu adalah bohong atau tidak. Atau mungkin defenisi 'kecil' para samurai berbeda dengan yang dibayangkannya. Karena tempat ini luas.

Tidak, bahkan lebih tepatnya terlalu luas.

Sebutan kolam pemadian air panas terbuka rasanya juga tak cocok dengan tempat pemandian yang terletak di sisi timur benteng, yang dikelilingi dengan tembok-tembok tinggi dan bebatuan besar yang menghalanginya dari luar. Mungkin karena daridalam kolam ini mereka masih bisa melihat Langit luas yang kini tampak gelap dan suram serta siap memberi jalan bagi butiran salju untuk menghujanimu. Meskipun butiran salju itu tak pernah sampai keatas kepalamu karena uap air dari kolam yang sangat luas ini sehingga bisa menjaga suhunya tetap berada pada kehangatan yang nyaman, dan tak ada apapun selain angin yang sesekali bertiup dari atas dan juga fakta bahwa tempat itu sangat ... sangat ...sangat...

"Ini ... intim," Gaara menyuarakan isi pikiran tertahan Ino saat dia keluar dari balik taman batu, dan menggeser pintu bambu di belakangnya. Gaara datang dengan membawa handuk yang disampirkan disalahsatu bahunya dan sebuah ember kayu yang akan digunakan untuk menyiram air keatas tubuh mereka.

Yah..tak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan tempat itu selain apa yang baru meluncur dari mulut Gaara. Karena itulah kenyataannya, tempat itu begitu...intim. Bahkan Ino harus mengakui kalau saja dia tidak sedang berada pada kondisi seperti ini, dia mungkin sudah sangat menikmati keindahan panorama susunan bebatuan alam yang mengelilingi mereka, sederhana tapi sangat menakjubkan dengan latar belakang pepohonan hijau di salah satu sisi tembok, dan belum lagi kolam air panas yang tampak sangat mengasyikkan untuk segera terjun ketengah-tengahnya.

Tapi, Ino tiba-tiba serasa akan roboh saat dia mengingat fakta kalau sekarang dia sendirian hanya bersama Gaara dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuatnya bergidik, Gaara sudah menuju ke gazebo kecil di sebelah kiri mereka, jelas ditempatkan di sana untuk berganti pakaian. Ino mengikutinya dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai-sampai kakinya hampir tergelincir bebatuan basah.

Dengan hati-hati Gaara meletakkan barang-barangnya diatas bangku kayu yang ada di gazebo kecil itu dan melirik Ino dari balik bahunya, mata birunya menemukan Ino yang sibuk menyeimbangkan diri karena tergelincir hingga akhirnya berhasil berhenti beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Ino melingkarkan tangannya memeluk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari Gaara meliriknya. "Apa?" tanyanya gelisah.

Gaara menatapnya lama sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak acuh menunjukkan dia tak berminat pada tubuh gadis itu. "Kenapa kau menjadi begitu sulit?"

Ino tak tau harus berbuat apa tapi dia terkesiap dengan ucapan Gaara. Dia menjadi begitu sulit? Dia menjadi begitu sulit! Bagaimana mungkin Gaara menuduhnya menjadi begitu sulit? Apa yang Gaara harapkan darinya? "Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu!" katanya tak percaya. "Kau bersikap seolah-olah ini adalah hal yang biasa saja."

Kali ini, giliran Gaara mendesah. Dia melepas sandalnya dan mendorong mereka ke bawah bangku kayu dengan jari kakinya. "Ino, berapa kali kita harus membicarakan hal ini? Kita sudah membicarakan ini saat di berada di tubuhku. Aku berada ditubuhmu. Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan tentang ini. " Hembusan angin membuat Gaara menggigil dan ia mulai mengusap-usap lengannya,"Dan sekrang aku mulai kedinginan.

Ino hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ikut menggigil. Gaara, seperti biasa, selalu sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk selalu menjaga kesopanan dimanapun dan kapanpun itu, tapi hal ini tetap tak terelakkan. Dan jika diteliti lebih lanjut, semua hal yang terjadi saat ini jelas adalah salahnya. Bukan berarti Ino belum menyadarinya selama ini. Ino mencoba menyangkalnya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras. Dan Ino memilih untuk berteriak.

"Aku tak percaya padamu yang ada dalam diriku"

Ino berharap Gaara akan menyangkal,atau setidaknya berpura-pura terkejut atas tuduhannya. Tapi apa, sebaliknya Gaara hanya berkedip padanya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau pikir aku akan ... Melakukan hal yang tidak pantas? Padamu? "

"Seolah-olah kau belum pernah melakukannya di saat kita bersama di bawah tanah," Ino mengungkitnya, namun tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas. Dia tak percaya akan memulai percakapan seperti ini dengan sang Kazekage.

Kali ini, Gaara menantang Ino dengan menaikkan alis coklatnya pada Ino. "Perbuatan tak pantas seperti apa yang telah kulakukan padamu?"

Ino bahkan tidak ragu untuk menyatakan insiden yang menurutnya tak pantas. "Pada jam pertama kita terjebak bersama di dalam gua, pasirmu membelai bokongku bahkan sebelum aku tau apa yang terjadi."

"Aku hanya berusaha menjaga agar bokongmu tetap hangat. Karena aku punya firasat kalau kau sangat menyayangi bokongmu." jawab Gaara sembari membuka ritsleting jaket antipelurunya dan melipatnya dengan rapi sebelum menaruhnya di bangku kayu. "Kalaupun ada, kau lah yang pertama kali bergerak, memanjat naik keatas tubuhku tanpa malu-malu ketika sekumpulan siput yang 'sangat berbahaya' keluar dari lubang di dinding gua."

Ino merasa tersinggugn. "Aku tidak naik keatas tubuhmu karena keinginananku sendiri!"

Gaara menyipitkan matanya ke arah Ino. "Kau yakin?"

"Kebetulan saja kau menjadi hal terdekat yang bisa kujadikan pegangan!"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Sudahlah, itu tak penting sekarang."

Mulut Ino membuka dan menutup tak berdaya, Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Dalam upayanya untuk menyimpan apapun yang masih tersisa dari harga dirinya, Ino berkata "Yah, kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti masih berada didalam gua."

Gaara mendesah, mengusap dahinya cepat. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Yamanaka Ino? Percayalah, aku tak pernah merencanakan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin mandi" Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Gaara mengaitkan tangan mungilnya di lubang sabuk celananya dan tanpa basa-basi menariknya ke pergelangan kakinya. Lalu sekarang Gaara berdiri didepan Ino hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendek dan kaus jaring.

"Apa sih yang kau -" Ino hendak protes namun segera dihentikan oleh Gaara yang tiba-tiba menerjang kearahnya, mencengkram leher tubik merah marunnya dan merobeknya hingga terbuka,bahkan membuat beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Naluri wanitanya otomatis keluar, Ino melingkarkan lengannya menutupi dadanya- yang datar, sangat-sangat-sangat rata, dan Ino mulai berteriak - dengan suara Gaara - layaknya seorang gadis.

Gaara menunjuk tubuh bagian atas Ino yang terbuka. "Kalau kau masih belum pernah melihatnya, maka sekarang kita ada dalam tubuhmu, dan kau ada dalam tubuhku. Apapun yang mungkin kau khawatirkan di dalam kepalamu saat ini, percayalah, aku tahu. Tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu kalau aku akan merawat tubuhmu selama aku ada didalamnya. Dan sekarang tubuh ini kedinginan, begitu juga tubuhku. Apa terlalu berat bagimu jika aku memintamu untuk menjaga tubuhku juga? "

Ino tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Ino masih terlalu sibuk menutupi dirinya untuk suatu alasan yang bahkan tak ia mengerti.

Gaara tidak membuang-buang waktu. Mengambil keuntungan dari diam Ino, Gaara hanya butuh waktu dus detik untuk melepas kemejanya dan tiga detik untuk melepas celana pendeknya. Lalu menumpuknya dengan rapi diatas bangku, berdiri tanpa mengenakan apapun selain celana dalam dan bra yang menutup tengah-tengah pemandian terbuka, bukankah itu hal yang normal dilakukan didunia ini? Tapi Ino tak bisa percaya Gaara tega melepas pakaiannya didepannya!

"B..B..Berhenti sampai disitu!" Ino mencicit dengan sedikit keyakinan ketika Gaara berbalik lagi dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Tampak keseriusan diwajah Gaara ketika dia menyibakkan poninya yang jatuh diatas matanya karena hembusan angin dari atas. Sudah cukup dia mendengar Ino, karena itu dia segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ino dengan kekuatan yang Ino sendiri tak tau kalau dia mendorong Ino ke salah satu pilar Gazebo dan merobek tunik dibagian bahunya. Gaara membuang potongan kain itu sembarangan ke sandaran kursi sebelum menekan perut Ino dengan tangan kecilnya. Sentuhan tangan Gaara yang memberi sendasi geli, memunculkan perasaan tak biasa di tulang punggung Ino hingga membuatnya menelan ludah.

"Ino," perintah Gaara.

Ino menelan ludah. "Ya, Kazekage-sama?"

"Lepaskan pakaianmu. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu. Dan aku jamin itu tak akan berakhir baik." Gaara mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya ke ikatan celana Ino dan melepasnya perlahan.

Ino menepuk tangannya untuk menyingkirkannya. "Baiklah, cukup! sial!" Ino berusaha mengabaikannya tapi, walaupun kenyataannya itu tak bekerja sama sekali karena dia yakin dia memerah hebat seperti orang gila.

Gaara sendiri sudah mulai menyibukkan diri dengan bra yang melilit payudaranya, mencoba melepas pengait yang ada di bawah bra yang di kenakannya.

Ino menatap Gaara tak berkedip ketika dia berhasil melepaskan bra dan celana dalamnya, lalu berjalan dengan santainya menuju kolam air panas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Ino. Gaara mendesah lega ketika air panas menyentuh permukaan kulitnya.

Ino ternganga tak percaya. Gaara bahkan tak repot-repot membungkus rambutnya dengan handuk. Ino tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya rambut itu setelah kering nanti...

"Ino," seru Gaara dari tempatnya di dalam air.

"Apa?" Ino tersentak.

"Kalau kau tak segera masuk kedalam sini, aku akan mencumbu payudaramu."

Secepat kilat Ino melepas celana dan pakaiannya lalu menceburkan diri hampir menyelam menuju kesamping Gaara

Ino bahkan tak peduli tentang...benda mengganjal di selangkangannya.

Gaara duduk nyaman disana dengan air yang naik hingga ke lehernya, dia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman disebuah batu mungkin karena sikap Ino yang berlebihan Gaara memutuskan untuk merentangkan tangannya menggantung di atas batu untuk menunjukkan pada Ino kalau tangan itu tak menyentuh tempat-tempat yang tak seharusnya dia sentuh.

Ino turut membenamkan dirinya di air, melipat kakinya ke dada dan membungkusnya dengan kedua lengannya. Memang,Kehangatan telah membuat keajaiban pada saraf-sarafnya hingga dia merasa lebih tenang, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Ino mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menutup matanya dan mulai berhenti memikirkan Gaara - dan tubuh lelaki Gaara.

Itu sampai Gaara mulai berbicara dengannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenciku?" Mulai Gaara.

Ino memicingkan matanya yang perlahan terbuka dan melirik Gaara yang ada sampingnya. "Aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara bergeser sedikit, menyebabkan riak di air pun mulai berhembus dari atas mereka menyebabkan suhu disekitar mereka menurun hingga uap air panas mengaburkan pandangan mereka. Ino bahkan tak terlalu bisa melihat Gaara yang hanya berjarak beberapa kaki darinya. Ino tak membenci Gaara. Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa membencinya ketika dia tau semua ini adalah salahnya sendiri? Dia hanya mencari orang lain untuk disalahkan. Atau lebih buruk lagi, dia sedang mencari alasan untuk marah pada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

Ino sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan lebih bertanggung jawab, dan sial baginya satu malam bersama Kazekage seolah-olah me-reset-nya kembali selama satu dekade, mengembalikan dirinya seperti saat menjadi genin yang naif. Dia memalingkan muka. "Aku tidak membencimu ..." ulangnya dengan sedikit keyakinan.

"yah..kau memang tak membenciku, tapi kau juga sangat tak menyukaiku," kata Gaara padanya.

Ino memutar matanya frustrasi. Jangan membuatnya mengulang percakapan ini lagi. Kenapa Gaara begitu yakin kalau dia membencinya? Apa Ino benar-benar menguarkan aura seperti itu?

Yah, itu bisa saja Ino lakukan. Mungkin dia memang sedang memantik sedikit aura permusuhan dengan Gaara. Tapi itu tak benar-benar diinginkan bahkan tak pernah bermimpi akan berbicara dengan seseorang seperti Gaara. Tapi beginilah dia ketika harus menghadapi pria-pria bejat yang mencoba mencumbu payudaranya Jadi, apa masalahnya?

"Kenapa kau begitu terobsesi tentang aku yang menyukaimu atau tidak? Dengar ya tuan, saat ini aku tidak berada pada posisi bisa membencimu," ujar Ino diplomatis, dengan gerakan malas-malasan meriak-riakkan air dengan tangannya.

Ada percikan kecil dari sisi Gaara air, dan setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata, "Aku akan lebih bahagia mendengarmu mengatakan kalau kau membenciku, bukannya sesuatu yang menyiratkan seolah-olah kau tak peduli padaku."

Ino mengerutkan kening. Apakah itu imajinasinya, atau apakah Gaara ... gila? Ino menolehkan kepalanya dan mellihat siluet yang merunduk rendah di sebelahnya. "Aku peduli kok. Oh, sial. Apa yang salah denganmu? Kau terdengar seperti ... seperti seorang gadis."

Ada suara mendengus diikuti suara desahan dari Gaara. "Maafkan aku. Aku pikir ini karena hormon wanitamu yang mempengaruhiku. Mungkinkah ini yang di sebut mood swing? Ini benar-benar tidak nyaman."

Ino tak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya menggeleng sedih. "Aku tahu perasaan seperti memelintir logika, hingga menjadi alasan yang sukup untuk lebih sensitiv terhadap hal-hal kecil. Begitulah wanita, ya kan?" Ino sedikit ragu ketika akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah Gaara. Dia sadar telah berlaku tak adil terhadap Gaara. Yang menjadi korban disini bukanlah dirinya melainkan Gaara. Dan kalau pun ada kesulitan, tampaknya Gaara dapat lebih banyak dari dirinya.

"Gaara," Ino mulai berbicara saat ia berhasil sampai kesamping Gaara. Yang tertunduk rendah hingga rambut pirang panjangnya mengambang diatas air seperti kerudung. Wajahnya tak terbaca saat ia matanya tetap terpaku pada riak air dibawahnya. "Aku tidak membencimu," katanya lembut sambil mengumpulkan helaian emasnya dengan tangan dan menyampirkannya kebahu. "Aku benci keadaan yang kita alami saat ini. Aku benci ketika ada sesuatu yang merubah misi. Dan aku benci pada diriku sendiri yang berperilaku seperti ini padahal aku bisa menyikapinya dengan lebih baik. Itu saja."

Gaara menatapnya sedikit dan berkedip dua kali sebelum memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan tentang hal itu."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya mencari seseorang untuk disalahkan. Maafkan aku. Kau yang bilang untuk jadi diri sendiri. Aku menghargai pekerjaanku lebih dari apapun. Ini hidupku. Aku sangat ingat ketika aku masih muda, aku tak pernah serius melakukan apapun dan selalu teralihnya oleh ... "- anak laki-laki? Sasuke? - "... Oleh banyak hal, dan percayalah, aku benar-benar menyesali hari-hari itu sampai aku mati. Dan kini aku telah mencurahkan segalanya untuk bisa berada di tempatku sekarang. Dan inilah aku. Inilah yang aku lakukan. Aku tak memintamu untuk memahamiku. Bagaimanapun kau seorang Kazekage. Kau bisa menjadi sangat berharga. Sedangkan aku bukan apa-apa " Tangannya yang tadi menggenggam rambut panjang Gaara mulai bergerak untuk membuat sanggul asal-asal diatas kepalanya

.

Saat itulah wajah Gaara nyaris menyentuh wajahnya. Gaara bangkit dan berlutut didalam kolam hingga air menyingkap payudaranya yang tak terlihat dipikirkannya. Uap air dikolam menjadi sangat tebal membentuk penghalang antara mereka berdua, dan Ino hampir tak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Aku adalah Gaara, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Dan kau adalah Ino, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Dan kau akan makan malam denganku setelah semua ini selesai, karena aku yang memintamu. Dari seorang pria untuk seorang wanita, bukan dari Kage Suna ke Kunoichi Konoha. Kita akan menjadi diri kita sendiri tanpa apapun diluar itu. "

Gaara menjadi begitu bahkan tak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa membuatnya gugup hingga keperutnya. Ino mencoba menutup rasa malunya dengan senyum yang ia ragu bisa dilihat olah Gaara. "Aku tak bisa mengerti dirimu."

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya dan berendam kembali dengan nyaman kedalam air. "Kebanyakan orang memang begitu."

Ino meniru Gaara dan bersandar pada batu dibelakangnya, Selama beberapa menit mereka mencoba menikmati keheningan sebelum Ino melihatnya dan bertanya, "Bolehkah aku mencukur bilu kakimu?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku," jawab Gaara.

Ino kembali menatap langit, kecewa. "Ya,aku sudah menduganya."

Dan mereka diam lagi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Gaara memecah kesunyian. "Kita harus keluar. Sudah larut dan semua orang pasti sudah menunggu di ruang perjamuan."

Ino mengangguk. "Kau benar. Kita harus berpakaian."

"Apa aku bisa berpakaian sendiri tanpa harus ada ancaman darimu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu malas, mandi air panas ternyata mampu membuatnya lebih santai hingga terlalu malas untuk mengeluh. "Aku yakin tanganmu sudah menyentuh seluruh tubuhku sementara aku tak melihatnya. Aku tak peduli apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu sekarang."

"Benarkah? jadi aku bisa-"

Ino mendorong dirinya ke posisi berdiri dan meraih lengan Gaara, lalu menyeretnya. "Jangan memaksakan keberuntunganmu. Jika kau tau apa yang terbaik untukmu."

Gaara tidak tampak terancam sedikitpun, tentu saja. Mereka melangkah keluar dari air ke udara malam yang dingin untuk berpakaian di gazebo, dan sungguh mengejutkan bagi Ino, melihat apa yang dilakukan Gaara. Dia berpakaian dengan efisien dari yang orang lain bisa lakukan. Di sisi lain Ino sedang mengalami masalah dengan tuniknya karena Gaara telah membuat banyak kancing terlepas. Sedangkan Ino terlalu lelah untuk peduli.

Ino melemparkan handuk di atas kepala Gaara. "Akan butuh waktu lama sampai rambut panjangmu mengering. Jangan sampai masuk angin."

"Terima kasih," jawab Gaara dari bawah handuk dan dia mulai menggosok kepalanya kuat-kuat dengan itu. "Akan lebih mudah kering jika berada didekat api yang ada diruangan tempat kita tadi. Kita harus kesana dulu dan bersiap-siap."

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengumpulkan barang-barang bekas mandi mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam ember kayu Gaara dan mengapitnya dibawah lengan. "Kita harus bicara dengan Naruto tentang konferensi besok."

"Tentu," kata Gaara, kepalanya muncul dari bawah handuk, rambut pirang berantakan kusut di kepalanya. Butuh segala kekuatan yang Ino miliki untuk menahan diri tak mengejar Gaara dengan sebuah sisir.

Ino memimpin jalan menuju pintu bambu geser yang mengarah keluar dari pemandian, Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi dengan makan malam dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sekiranya disiapkan oleh samurai untuk para delegasi dari kelima negara. Ino hampir yakin kalau akhirnya semua akan bisa diatasi.

Sampai dia membuka pintu dan menemukan Tsucikage ketiga, Ryoutenbin no Oonoki, dengan segala kemuliaannya, kebetulan melewati lorong di depan pemandian mereka dalam balutan jubah mandi oranye lembut, sepertinya ia juga baru saja keluar dari pemandiannya. Dia tampak sama terkejutnya mendapati pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka hingga membatu didepan Ino, menatap dengan mata selebar piring.

Gaara datang dari belakangnya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Dan hidup Ino sudah berakhir saat itu juga.

Mata Oonoki yang melakukan perjalanan dari Ino ke Gaara, kemudian kembali ke Ino lagi. Ino perlahan menutup kembali pintu dorong di hadapan Tsuchikage, lalu berbalik ke Gaara. "Dia seorang pria tua. Ia tidak akan mengoceh tentang melihat Kazekage keluar dari pemandian dengan seorang wanita, kan?"

Wajah Gaara tampak sungguh-sungguh suram. "Dia tak benar-benar melakukannya sepertiku." Gaara mengulurkan tangan dan membuka pintu lagi. Seperti yang diharapkan, Oonoki sudah tak bisa ditemukan

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Arigatou sudah bersedia membaca..**

**by : Star Azura**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lama tak bertemu,, he,,he,, rencana mau update cepet, eh..kuota internet habis..**

**tapi ceritanya makin seru nih..**

**yah emang ini fic yang panjang dengan alur yang ga cepet, hampir ga ada 'skip time' bahkan, iya kan?**

**Tapi walau gitu tetep seru kog ngikutin perjalanan Gaara dan Ino..**

**setuju, setuju, setuju kan?**

* * *

**oke deh...**

**Naruto milik Masasho Koshimoto-sama**

**Luck karya Yuugiri-san**

**Star cuma nerjemahin, berbagi fic yang cukup buat Star kekeh... biar ga kekeh sendiri.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Ryoutenbin no Oonoki adalah seorang pria pendek dengan hidung besar, dan semakin larut malam, Ino menemukan fakta bahwa ia juga memiliki mulut besar, terutama dengan pengaruh sedikit alkohol.

Selesai mandi waktu itu Ino dan Gaara berlalu kekamanya masing-masing, Ino di kamar Gaara dan Gaara di kamar Ino , agar lebih spesifik - untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman yang tidak perlu kalau-kalau ada yang menemukan mereka kekamar yang sama. Begitu mereka berpakaian dan siap, Ino melanjutkan ke ruang perjamuan di kawal oleh Kankurou yang yang sepanjang perjalanan mencoba memeras informasi yang dia inginkan tentang Haruno saja, Ino mencoba memberi informasi seirit mungkin. Saat mereka telah mencapai ruang perjamuan, Ino segera melihat Naruto dan Gaara yang terlibat dalam percakapan tentang sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan restoran berkelas di Konoha. Ino menduga itu pastilah berhubungan dengan janji yang dia buat dengan Gaara tentang makan malam setelah semua ini berakhir

.

Ino bermaksud bergabung dengan mereka yang asyik mengobrol didekat jendela dengan memegang gelas minum masing-masing - Tapi sebelum itu dia harus berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena Gaara telah berpakaian dengan benar untuk acara malam itu, dalam balutan gaun ungu yang sengaja dibawa Ino dalam perjalanannya - sebelum Oonoki datang entah dari mana dan mulai menarik-narik tunik merah marun yang dia kenakan.

Dan Ino harus terjebak dengan pria tua itu sejak saat itu. Tidaklah sulit bagi Ino untuk berakting menjadi Gaara, yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah mengabaikan orang tua itu ketika ia berbicara dan terus mengikutinya sambil mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang hanya dimengerti oleh Gaara asli.

Ketika Ino akhirnya sadar kalau ia tidak bisa terus melarikan diri dari Tsuchikage selamanya, Ino memutuskan untuk menerobos kerumunan ninja dan samurai yang saling membaur satu sama lain menuju counter minuman. Sebenarnya Ino sudah mencoba untuk bisa bersitatap dengan Gaara sepanjang malam ini, tapi sepertinya Gaara terlalu disibukkan dengan seseorang yang terus mengajaknya bicara ntah apa itu atau memang Gaara sulit untuk ditemukan ditemapat dia berada.

Ino mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan minum dan saat itulah Oonoki mengatakan sesuatu yang hampir membuatnya tersedak teh.

"Kau tampak berbeda hari ini, Gaara-dono," adalah apa yang dia katakan.

Ingin rasanya Ino mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk bisa mengenyahkan orang tua ini dari hadapannya secepatnya tapi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memandangnya saja. "Berbeda bagaimana, Tsuchikage-sama?"

Oonoki menyeringai menatapnya. "Kau tampak tak terlalu kaku. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, anakku. Biasanya kau selalu tegang ketika datang ke pertemuan seperti ini."

Ino menelan ludah dan menggeser matanya ke minuman di counter, pura-pura sibuk dengan minuman berikutnya. "Pekerjaan yang membuatku jadi begitu."

"Yah, semua orang mengalaminya," Oonoki setuju sambil berjinjit dan menatap minuman dengan rasa penasaran.

Ino mengisi gelasnya dengan lebih banyak teh dan mengangkatnya ke bibirnya, meminumnya dengan waktu yang lama.

Oonoki menggoyangkan alisnya ke arahnya sengaja. "Aku rasa itu baik bagimu karena akhirnya kau bisa bersama seorang wanita-teman untuk membuatmu tau kan kita sebagai manusia terutama pria harus punya tempat untuk melepaskan nafsu birahi sekali-sekali."

Dan seketika Ino memuncratkan teh yang diminumnya hingga mengenai counter minuman. Beberapa shinobi dan samurai dengan cepat beridiri membuat brigade dinding mengitari Ino dalam waktu singkat. Ino batuk hebat dengan cangkir di tangannya sementara semua orang mulai berkerumun di sekelilingnya.

"Periksa minumannya dengan tes racun!" satu samurai menangis sambil mengelilingi kerumunan dengan senjata terhunus.

"Panggil seorang petugas medis untuk Kazekage!" seorang lagi berteriak dari suatu tempat di kiri.

Oonoki langsung melompat didepannya, sedikit geli. "Tenang. Tenang semuanya. Tidak ada musuh di sini. Dia hanya tersedak tehnya, seperti anak kecil kan. Setelah semua yang terjadi, membuktikan kalau ternyata dia hanya seorang pria cilik. Ha..ha..ha.. "

Ino men-deathglare pria yang tertawa seperti iblis itu, sembari masih berusaha untuk mengontrol batuknya.

Keributan berakhir bahkan sebelum dimulai. Petugas mendorong meja minuman untuk segera mengganti semua minuman yang sudah Ino sembur dengan tehnya. Sementara itu, Oonoki tak juga menjauh dari ino, sesekali bahkan melirik Ino dengan pandangan berarti yang sungguh tak ino suka

.

Ketika Oonoki memberinya satu pandangan lagi, Ino segera berbalik dan menatapnya langsung "Sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam pikiran anda. Ayo kita dengarnkan."

Oonoki pura-pura tidak bersalah, menunjukkan matanya yang selebar piring. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Putra kecilku?"

"Aku bukan putramu!, "bentak Ino sebelum dia bisa mengendalikan diri.

Aku bahkan bukan anak laki-laki!

Oonoki meledak tertawa. "Oh, lihatlah dirimu ! Apa yang telah dilakukan gadis itu padamu? Sekarang kau sudah mau menjawabku, pria cilik! Biasanya kau selalu saja mengabaikanku. Aku jauh lebih menyukaimu yang sekarang. Kau tak terasa membosankan kalau seperti ini. "

Ino menahan jawaban yang mengancam untuk meledak dari bibirnya dan berbalik, menjauh pergi dengan cepat. Oonoki dengan santai melayang dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ino bertanya ketika pria itu melayang beberapa inci dari lantai di sampingnya saat ia mencoba untuk melarikan diri melewati kerumunan orang.

"Karena kau sangat menarik saat ini. Kau tak pernah berhenti bersikap dingin padaku, tidak peduli bagaimana aku berusaha mengganggumu. Sekarang kau berubah menjadi seperti ini. ini sangat mengiburku," cerita Tsuchikage jujur, memberinya senyum lebar sambil mengusapkan jari di bawah hidung besar nya yang menyebalkan.

Ino terhenti ketika ia mencapai jendela yang menmperlihatkan pemandangan puncak gunung yang tampak putih dari luar. Sekarang awal musim salju, dan Ino bisa merasakan dingin memancar melalui kaca jendela. Dia bergidik tanpa sadar, mengingat gua beku tempat ia dan Gaara terperangkap beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia menekankan ujung jari-jarinya pada kaca dan mendesah dalam-dalam. Apapun sudah dia lakukan untuk menerima semua ini?

Oonoki bergabung dengannya di dekat jendela, bersandar pada bingkai kecil melawan dinding dan memetik manju seukuran gigitan dari piring seorang pelayan yang lewat. Dia memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan berkata, "Yah, selamat untukmu, bukankah kau selalu memperhatikan gadis itu, benarkan?"

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja Oonoki katakan padanya. Butuh tendangan kecil dari Oonoki di pahanya untuk membuatnya mengerjap. "Apa?" bentaknya, matanya meliuk ke arah orang tua itu seolah-olah baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Gadis itu adalah putri Yamanaka yang membuatmu selalu melamun saat dimeja makan ketika ada pertemuan di Konoha, aku benarkan?"

Ino mengerjap lagi, otot di bawah mata kirinya berkedut untuk alasan yang tak bisa dimengerti. "Maaf?"

Seingatnya sebelumnya Gaara mengatakan bahwa pria ini membencinya? Jadi kenapa Oonoki terus saja berbicara dengannya, mengikutinya dan bertindak seolah-olah pria tua itu mengerti Gaara seperti anak? Dan apa sih yang dia maksud dengan 'melamun selama di meja makan?'

Oonoki menyenggol Ino dengan sikunya. "Tak usah malu-malu. Kau ingat kan waktu itu si bajingan,Inuzuka, menyelipkan sesuatu dalam minumanmu, dan kau praktis bernyanyi di tempatmu tentang betapa cantiknya Yamanaka -."

"Stop!" potong Ino, menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah Tsuchikage, memotongnya dengan kasar, tapi sepertinya tak efektif.

"Apa? Apa? " Oonoki menuntut, terkejut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ino tersentak lagi.

Seringai Oonoki kembali di wajahnya. "Jangan mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Aku mungkin sudah mabuk, tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakan pembicaraan kita saat itu."

Ino mulai melihat lampu merah, lalu putih. Dia pasti salah dengar. Yah..pasti begitu. Ini tidak benar. Gaara bilang padanya orang ini tidak menyukainya. Bukankah itu berarti Gaara tidak 'bergaul' dengannya? Jadi kenapa Oonoki malah berbicara seolah-olah mereka adalah teman? Dan ... apa yang Oonoki bicarakan? Dia terdengar seolah-olah ...

Seolah-olah ...

Seolah-olah Gaara telah menyukainya selama ini ...

Itu pemikiran yang sangat, sangat mengganggu yang terganggu ketika seseorang berani menarik lengan tuniknya. Ino menolehkan kepalanya dengan hujan teror melalui tatapannya pada siapapun yang cukup berani mendekatinya, tapi akhirnya justru dia dibuat terkejut dengan mata terbelalak, melihat meta biru yang terpasang diwajah yang begitu akrab degannya.

Gaara muncul disamping Ino dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah kecilnya, alis pirang yang mengerut ketat hingga membentuk huruf 'V' dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan cemas.

Mata hijau Ino sendiri melebar tak percaya.

Gaara tampak begitu berantakan. Rambut pirangnya yang mencuat keluar dari kuncir ekor kudanya, seolah-olah Gaara sudah menarik-nariknya keluar beberapa waktu lalu.

Ino langsung menyambar lengannya, berharap kemarahannya pergi. Beraninya dia keluar di depan umum dengan penampilan seperti ini!

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino dengan keras. Begitu dia menyadari kalau Oonoki masih mendengarnya- dan sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan - dia membungkuk untuk berbisik di telinga Gaara. "Dari mana saja kau dan apa yang kau lakukan didunia ini dengan tubuhku?"

Gaara menelan ludah dan tangannya mencengkeram lengan Ino erat. "Seseorang memojokkanku di tangga."

Wajah Ino memerah sebelum beralih ke Oonoki dengan cepat. "Maafkan kami," katanya cepat sebelum menyeret Gaara dengan lengannya, tidak repot-repot menunggu jawaban Tsuchikage. Dia berusaha menerobos melalui ruang perjamuan yang penuh sesak, orang-orang dengan sadar menyingkir untuk memberi jalan bagi salah satu orang terkuat di perserikatan lima negara. Beberapa dari mereka memandang Gaara - dimata mereka Ino- dengan iba. Ino tentu saja bisa membaca ekspresi di wajah mereka ...

Gadis malang itu. Apa pun yang dia lakukan pasti sudah membuat marah Kazekage pada pertemuan tersebut?

Ino tidak peduli. Dia menuju ke seberang ruangan dan tidak berhenti sampai mereka berada di luar ruang sepi, di mana dia akhirnya melepaskan Gaara. Ino bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Jangan bilang kau sikut-sikutan ketika ada dalam tubuhku. Jika ia maka aku akan membunuhmu."

Gaara mengusap lengan atasnya yang baru dicengkram erat oleh Ino. "Aku tak melakukan itu. Lagipula pria itu tampak bersahabat denganmu"

" Pria itu? "

"Dia bilang dia ingin bicara. Jadi untuk menghindari kecurigaan aku mengikutinya sampai ke dekat tangga."

"Dan apa sebenarnya yang Anda lakukan 'di tangga'? "

Gaara terdiam berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, "Dia menghempaskanku kedinding dan tau-tau lidahnya sudah terjebak didalam mulutku."

"Eww! APAAA?" Ino menjerit, matanya berkilat merah. Dia bergidik. "Kau melakukan hal itu dengan orang asing tak dikenal sementara kau ada didalam tubuhku?"

"Dia bukan orang asing tak dikenal," kata Gaara datar. "Dia tampak sangat akrab denganmu."

"Siapa makhluk bumi itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya."

"Dan kau menciumnya ? "

"Dia yang menciumku , "Gaara mengoreksinya, tangannya masih mengusap-usap lengan atasnya.

Seketika Ino langsung memutar otaknya untuk menemukan siapa kira-kira kemungkinan pria yang berani memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ino. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu Ino masih tak mampu menduganya. Tentu itu membuatnya merasa geram.

Gaara mengamatinya dengan saksama. "Tapi dia tampak mabuk, aku mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya." Ino mengernyit jijik. "Aku terpaksa menendang selangkangannya dengan lututku untuk membuatnya pergi."

Ino menelan ludah. "Kau menendang selangkangannya?" tanyanya lirih.

Dan saat itulah ia mendengar pintu ruang perjamuan terbuka, hingga untuk sesaat suara orang-orang dan musik yang berisik terdengar. Ino tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya meraih pergelangan tangan Gaara dan menariknya untuk bersembunyi dibelakang patung logam ketika melihat beberapa orang keluar dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Apa -" Gaara mulai.

"Shh!" Ino mendesis.

Ino dan Gaara menunggu dalam diam dipersembunyian mereka sampai pintu tertutup lagi hingga tak terdengar suara berisik. Setelah beberapa saat Ino mendengar lagi langkah kaki, lambat dan malas, bergema dilorong dan kedengarannya menuju kearah mereka.

Ino hampir terlonjak ketika melihat pria itu mengarah lurus ketempat mereka berada.

"Itu pria itu," kata Gaara dengan suara rendah, hampir terdengar seperti bisikan. Dia menekan bahu Ino, tampak kecil dan lemah dan sangat, sangat acak-acakan di sampingnya.

"Masato?" Kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Ino begitu saja. Tak salah lagi. Kulit gelap itu, rambut bergelombang yang dikuncir, bahu lebarnya. Dan senyuman sempurna yang benar-benar menganggu.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya. " Masato? Delegasi negara mana Masato itu dan kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan nama depan? "

Ino merasa mual, memalingkan pandangannya kembali pada Kazekage setelah Masato hilang dari pandangannya dan menjauh dari lorong, Ino merasa sudah kehilangan harga dirinya.

Ishigaki Masato adalah seorang ninja dari Divisi Intelijen Kirigakure. Mereka pernah berkerjasama selama beberapa bulan dengan ayah Ino untuk mengembangkan alat komunikasi baru, Dan selama itu Masato tak ragu-ragu menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Ino. Tentu saja,Ino bahkan tak memberinya waktu untuk itu walau sehari. Ino terlalu sibuk untuk menjadi Kunoichi sempurna dari Konoha. Tapi orang itu tampaknya terlalu percaya diri dengan menganggap dirinya sendiri cukup baik. Dia adalah tipe pria yang bisa langsung menyukai wanita begitu dia melihatnya. Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa dia bisa begitu menyukai Ino bahkan tanpa perlu untuk melihatnya berulang kali.

Ino menghela napas, melihat Gaara yang tampak kusut. "Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang tolong rapikan dirimu sendiri tuan? Kau berantakan."

Mata Gaara menyipit curiga melihat Ino. "Seorang pria melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadaku , dan kau malah justru mengkhawatirkan penampilanku? "

"Secara teknis, aku khawatir dengan penampilanku , tapi bukan itu intinya. Seorang kunoichi konoha terpojok ditangga oleh seorang Shinobi Kirigakure tak terdengar terlalu bagus kalau dimasalahkan diperundingan lima negara. Dan kau yang menendang kemaluannya sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan. "

Gaara tampaknya tidak mendengarnya. "Berapa umurnya?"

"Apa?"

"Shinobi kirigare ini. Berapa umurnya?"

"Aku tak melihat relevansi -"

Gaara melipat tangannya di dada.

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas lagi. "Sekitar tiga puluh satu tahun. Dan kurasa itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dia terlalu tua untukmu," Gaara memperingatkan tegas. "Dan caranya berciumannya buruk."

Ino merasa wajahnya memanas lagi. "Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sembari keluar dari persembunyiannya dibelakang patung besi dan berjalan menjauh menuju lorong. Ino berjalan pergi dengan arah berlawanan dengan Masato. Gaara segera menyusulnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanyanya.

"Menjauh dari sini. Kau juga harus pergi karena kau mungkin akan bertemu dengannya lagi"

Gaara mempercepat langkahnya hingga berjajar dengan ino. "Pria itu terlalu mengumbar senyum. Kau jangan percaya padanya"

Ino mendengus saat mereka dia tak tau harus kemana, dia hanya menggerakkan kakinya maju. "Oh, percayalah, aku tahu," katanya getir. Masato punya ego bagaikan diatas angin. Pria itu punya keyakinan kalau dengan ketampanannya dan giginya yang tersusun rapi cukup mendapatkan seorang pacar. Kalau bukan untuk Inoichi, yang merupakan teman ayah Masato, Ino bahkan tak merasa perlu untuk mengenalnya.

Gaara, tampak cukup puas dengan jawaban Ino, dan mulai merapikan pakaiannya serta mengencangkan ikat kudanya. "Dia bukan pencium yang baik."

Lagi, Ino bahkan tak perlu informasi itu. Dia sedikit bergidik ngeri dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar gemuruh langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka namun ketika dia berbalik semua sudah terlambat, Gaara mencicit karena pelukan erat dari seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Ishigaki Masato.

"Disini kau, Ino-chan!" pria itu menangis gembira, pada saat yang sama membuat ino menghirup bau Alkohol dari salah lagi dia pasti sedang mabuk. Nah, biasanya kalau sudah mendapat tendangan dikemaluannya oleh seorang wanita, pria akan langsung seharusnya tau itu dan tak meremehkannya dan ego prianya.

Wajah Gaara mendingin ngeri saat ia mencoba menggeliat keluar dari pelukan pria itu. Wajahnya memerah tampak mempertahankan kesabaran yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Ino mendapati dirinya membatu selama beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali sadar. Ino harus menahan diri dari menjerit-jerit seperti seorang gadis. Tuhan melarang itu karena akan memulai semua orang menyebarkan rumor tentang Kazekage yang terdengar seperti ... baik ... seorang gadis.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga," kata Gaara dengan nada mengancam. Walaupun tidak terlalu meyakinkan ketika dia berbicara dengan suara Ino, ditambah wajahnya sedang nyaman tergencet ke dada bidang Masato.

"Tapi aku baru saja menemukanmu!" ujar shinobi Kirigakure itu cadel, dan Ino langsung tahu bahwa Gaara tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan Masato sedikit - atau mungkin cukup banyak - minum.

Pria itu, sebenarnya bukanlah orang jahat. Sudah beberapa kali ayah Ino bekerjasama dengannya sejak perjanjian damai antara lima negara, dan Ino tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya kecuali pria itu begitu sombong dengan ketampanan dan segala pesona seksual yang diyakininya ada pada dirinya. Masato juga sudah memberi petunjuk disana-sini kalau dia tertarik pada sepertinya Ino terlalu sibuk bahkan hanya untuk mempertimbangkannya.

Dan ya, Masato bukan tipenya.

Ino mengulurkan kedua tangan, membantu Gaara bebas dari cengkeraman Masato dan memeluknya protektif. Masato, untuk sesaat, tampak benar-benar marah, sampai ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kazekage yang telah merenggut targetnya.

Masato tersadar sesaat sebelum pengaruh alkohol kembali menguasainya dan mengeluarkan seringai menyebalkannya. "Kazekage-sama. Selamat malam. Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda."

Gaara buru-buru bersembunyi di balik Ino dan lengannya melingkar erat di sekitar pinggang Ino. "Katakan padanya untuk pergi."

Ino merengut dan dia membusungkan dadanya dengan harapan membuat dirinya tampil lebih tinggi daripada kenyataannya. "Kau membuat pri - err, wanita ini - tidak nyaman. Silakan tinggalkan dia sendirian.. "

Masato menggeleng dan tertawa, melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya seolah-olah untuk menyeka komentarnya. "Ah, tidak Kazekage-sama. Jangan salah paham. Anda lihat, kami mengenal satu sama lain. Baru-baru ini sebenarnya."

Pelukan Gaara mengerat, tapi dia berusaha tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ino meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Gaara dan meremasnya. "Dia tidak tertarik. Tidak pernah. Dan tidak akan pernah. Sekarang pergilah."

Masato berkedip dua kali, mengejapkan mata sebelum sekali lagi menunjukkan kepada mereka koleksi giginya yang sempurna. "Oh, jangan bodoh, Kazekage-sama. Aku pernah dengar Kunoichi Konoha suka permainan ini memakai rok berenda yang kecil, yang bergoyang kesana kemari dipinggulnya ketika dia berjalan, melemparkan kedipan mata yang menggoda dan berakhir dengan ciuman disana-sini, Anda bisa memberitahunya tahu apa yang dia - gah "

Sebelum Ino tahu apa yang terjadi, Gaara telah terbang dari belakangnya, menarik kebelakang tangan kanannya di atas kepalanya dan melayangkan pukulan telak tepat dimulut Masato. Sang Shinobi Kirigakure terpental jauh dari tempatnya, menghantam tembok dan jatuh merosot kebawah. Tangan Masato menutup mulutnya yang berdarah, beberapa gigi sempurnanya bahkan copot dan bergulir beberapa kaki darinya.

"Kau tak seharusnya berbicara tentang Yamanaka Ino seperti itu," ujar Gaara, seolah-olah dari suaranya menetes racun mematikan. "Kecuali kalau kau mau Kazekage menghancurkan kebanggaanmu."

Ino hampir mengalami serangan jantung melihatnya. Ino menerjang kedepan merangkul leher Gaara dari belakang untuk membawanya pergi menjauh dari pria yang sedang mengerang kesakitan di lantai.

"sudah cukup Gaa-Yamanaka Ino - dia mengatakan itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Yang kau lakukan ini bisa merusak hubungan Konoha dengan Kirigakure. Beruntung dia dalam pengaruh alkohol dan dia seorang gadis, gadis kesil yang beruntung? " desisnya di telinga Gaara.

Yang Gaara lakuakn malah memeluk tinjunya ke perut dan berkata, "Ini sakit seolah dia- -"

"Itu karena kau meninju giginya hingga keluar dari mulut!" Potong Ino ketika dia melepaskan leher Gaara. "Apa sih yang salah denganmu?"

Gaara menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah stoic seperti yang selalu Ia lakukan tanpa peduli sedikitpun dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Mungkin Gaara hanya melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan karena Gaara selalu bisa lolos dengan itu. Sayangnya, dia berada di dalam tubuh seseorang yang tidak cukup berpengaruh untuk diampuni karena telah meninju seorang Shinobi dari desa lain. "Aku membela kehormatanmu," adalah apa yang dia katakan.

Ino menatap tak percaya. Apakah dia tidak menyadari kemungkinan hubungan antara Konoha dan Kirigakure bisa berakhir hanya karena sebuah pukulan? "Aku tak perlu pembelaan untuk kehoematanku!"

"Tapi dia bicara tentangmu seolah-olah kau seorang wanita jalang."

Ino mendengus. "Seperti aku peduli saja? Terserah orang berpikir apa tentangku, yang mungkin sebagian mereka salah menilaiku, tapi aku tak pedli."

Gaara mendengus, memalingkan keras kepalanya. "Yah, aku peduli. Dan aku selalu peduli. "

Sebelum pergi Ino menatap Shinobi Kirigakure yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Mengakui bahwa dia berpikir Masato layak mendapatkannya. Tapi tetap saja ... waktunya tidak tepat. "Yah, tidak ada gunanya menangisi susu yang terlanjur tumpah."

Gaara mengikuti tatapannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Berjalan pergi dan berpura-pura ini tidak pernah terjadi?"

Gaara mengerjapkan mata ke arahnya, mengangguk. "Ide bagus."

Mereka tidak bisa pergi secepatnya. Karena itu akan membuat keributan tentang si bodoh, bodoh, bodoh Ishigaki Masato. Ino sepertinya harus menyendiri dulu untuk merenungkan apa yang Ryoutenbin no Oonoki katakan sebelumnya tentang Gaara. Namun berkat si bodoh, bodoh , bosoh Ishigaki Masato,ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tak dapat sipercaya menganggunya ketika istirahat dikamarnya, karena dia harus merawat buku-buku jari Gaara yang memar karena menghantam gigi Shinobi Kirigakure.

Akankah sesuatu menjadi lebih buruk dari ini?

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/ TBC

* * *

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca, apalagi ngeriview dan yang udah buat Star semangat...**

**Jumpa lagi chapter berikutnya..**

**Thank's**

**By : Star Azura**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapi 13...**

**Duuh Gaara,,please deh jangan terlalu agresif di tubuh Ino-chan, tuh kan Ino-chan jadi malu...**

**kangennya kembali ke FFN..**

**Terimakasih buat yang sudah menunggu dengan setia, bahkan yang sudah repot-repot ripiuw dan PM..**

**Gomen..up datenya ga rutin..**

* * *

**Okelah..**

**Semua sudah pasti tau kalau Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**fic keren ini karya Yuugiri-san**

**Star cuma nerjemahin, berbagi cerita seru dengan kamu-kamu..**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

DMalam itu, Ino tidur dalam kegelisan dengan mimpi aneh yang menyertainya. Seolah meilhat sesuatu yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu. Tidak seperti Dejavu, saat ini dia lebih merasa seolah menonton rekaman aktivitasnya melalui mata orang lain. Kebanyakan seperti kejadian saat-saat Konoha mengadakan penjamuan dengan desa tersembunyi lainnya, bagaikan memutar ulang kehidupannya.

Dalam kilasan kejadian yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi itu, Ino bisa melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan lokasi dan mengatur tempat duduk. Sebagian dari tanggung jawab itu dilakukan secara sukarela, karena Ino lebih memilih mengatur segala persiapan acara daripada harus membaur dengan para tamu dan menjamu mereka. Ino bahkan tidak tau sejak kapan prioritasnya berubah, dari seorang yang selalu ingin tampil dan jadi pusat perhatian, dan kini setelah semua hal yang terjadi padanya, Dia benar-benar meninggalkan sikap kekanakannya dan memilih untuk..yah..tumbuh dewasa.

Ino melihat dirinya sibuk di banyak kilas balik yang berbeda mengacak-acak alam bawah sadarnya saat ia tidur, sementara itu Ino merasa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar, tapi dia tak mengerti kenapa disebagian besar adegan tersebut, dia bisa melihat di sudut matanya sesosok pria tinggi yang mengenakan tunik merah marun dan beberapa ikat pinggang. Sosok itu berdiri bersama delegasi yang lain, walaupun tak mengatakan apapun tapi dia tetap mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kadang-kadang, orang itu akan duduk sendirian di kursinya sementara yang lain sudah mulai berbaur atau menari. Dia akan mengawasi segala sesuatu di depannya dengan mata tertarik saat ia pura-pura menikmati minumannya, tapi ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk bergerak dan bergabung dengan kerumunan. Dalam adegan lain, ia akan berbicara dengan Naruto tentang sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar Ino dengan baik, tapi pria itu akan berbicara dengan suara pelan dan ekspresi yang serius.

Dalam semua adegan yang dilihat Ino, wajah pria itu begitu samar dimatanya. Tapi Ino sangat tau siapa pria dalam mimpinya itu. Perawakan tinggi, rambut merah itu, tunik merah marun, wibawanya yang tak bisa disamarkan serta sikapnya yang tenang.

Itu Sabaku no Gaara, dan Ino tidak mengerti mengapa dia bermimpi tentang Gaara.

Ino terbangun dengan helaan nafas didalam kamarnya yang gelap, satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah lampu kecil yang diletakkan diatas tempat tidurnya. Ino bisa mendengar suara gemuruh angin yang berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuat daun jendela kamarnya bergemeratak. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum dia menyadari apa yang baru dilihatnya dalam mimpi, membuarnya mengerang dan membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal. Yah, secara teknis bukan tempat tidurnya, dan bukan dengan bantalnya tapi ditempat tidur Gaara dan dengan bantal Gaara, diruangan yang disediakan untuk perwakilan Suan. Dia setuju dengan Gaara untuk tinggal ditempat masing-masing untuk menghindari situasi lebih karena itu Ino berada diruangan perwakilan Suna dan bisa mendengan suara dengkuran Kankurou yang keras dari balik pintu geser. Temari tak kembali malam itu dan Ino punya firasat kalau dia pasti berada disuatu tempat bersama Shikamaru.

Ino berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran tentang Shikamaru dan Temari dan apa pun yang mereka mungkin lakukan dari kepalanya, Ino memukul-mukul bantal untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman untuk ditiduri, tapi tak lama terganggu oleh suara aneh yang berasal dari sampingnya. Ino membuka matanya dan dan menengadahkan kepala melihat apa dari atas bahunya. Dan Ino bahkan tak tau kenapa dia tak terkejut melihat Gaara duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya, tanpa mengenakan apapun selain gaun tidur tipis berwarna ungu. Gaara merunduk melihat Ino, dan mata biru itu praktis tampak bersinar dalam gelap.

Ino bahkan terlalu lelah untuk sekadar marah. Sebaliknya, ia berguling dalam selimutnya, mengganjal kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan memandang Gaara, menunggu alasan tak masuk akal apa yang membuat Gaara tak tidur di tempatnya sendiri diruangan milik perwakilan Konoha.

Gaara mengangkat kakinya ke tempat tidur, memeluk lututnya ke dadanya, memperlihatkan pahanya.

Ino merengut, meraih ujung selimut dan melemparkannya di atas kaki Gaara. "Kau pikir, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ini sangat dingin."

Kaki Gaara menelusup disamping Ino, mengenai tulang rusuknya hingga terasa sedikit sakit. "Ini hampir pagi," ujar Gaara pelan, menggeliatkan jari-jari kakinya dengan nyaman.

Ino mendengus saat ia bergeser sedikit untuk mengakomodasi kaki Gaara dan menekan sisi wajahnya ke bantal, menatap Gaara malas dengan satu mata. Ino sedang tidak memiliki stamina atau kesabaran untuk berurusan dengan keanehan Gaara sekarang. "Apa?" tanyanya bengong, menahan menguap.

"Ini hampir pagi," ulang Gaara.

Ino mengerjap padanya. "Yaah, ini masih 'hampir' pagi. Jadi kembalilah lagi setelah benar-benar sudah pagi "

Gaara menatap Ino dalam diam.

Ino balas menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Ketika Gaara tak terlihat akan mengatakan sesuatu, Ino menghela napas dalam kekalahan, mendorong dirinya ke posisi duduk, mengusap rambut merah pendeknya dan mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak menarik rambut itu. "Oke, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Gaara membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Pagi hari bukan moment terbaik untukku."

Ino menyipitkan mata ke arah Gaara, berusaha memahami apa yang coba Gaara katakan, kemudian, setelah beberapa saat merenung, akhirnya Ino mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaara. Ino merengut padanya. "Apa kau lupa satu fakta kecil kalau aku adalah ninja medis .Kalau kau pikir aku tak terbiasa dengan fungsi anatomi laki-laki, maka aku beritahu padamu bahwa aku sangat menyadari ketika ereksi nokturnal terjadi alami selama REM tidur. " Ino menyeringai. "Kau tak berharap aku tidak menyadari itu , kan? "

Gaara berkedip padanya dalam kegelapan. "Aku tidak pernah meragukan pengetahuanmu sedikit pun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau ... ehm... tahu bagaimana ... membebaskan diri. "

Ino melotot hampir dua kali lipat ukuran matanya - ehm mata Gaara. Apakah pria ini nyata? "Jadi kau tidak meragukan pengetahuanku, tapi kau meragukan keterampilanku? "

Gaara terdiam, berpikir beberapa detik sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak yakin. Aku sama sekali tak pernah tau...keterampilanmu. "

Ino benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Gaara berani berjalan menemuinya dan menganggu tidur indahnya hanya untuk menghinanya. Ino mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, menusukkan Gaara di dada dengan jari. "Sebagai informasi, Kazekage-sama , saya bisa melakukan berbagai hal untuk tubuh Anda di luar imajinasi Anda hingga benda ini tak menyadari apa yang menyerangnya, "desisnya, lalu menambahkan," bahkan dengan mata tertutup. "

Gaara tiba-tiba tertarik. "Benarkah?"

Ino mendengus, bersandar lagi dan menopang lengannya di belakangnya. "Anda bisa bertaruh untuk itu."

Dan kemudian Gaara melakukan sesuatu yang tan disangka Ino akan dilakukan oleh seorang Gaara. Dia tersipu! Dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh, Ino merasakan wajahnya sendiri memanas juga.

Gaara menelan ludah. "Aku sangat berharap untuk itu, suatu saat."

Ino tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dan ia berakhir dengan batuk-batuk keras. Gaara ada di sampingnya dalam sekejap, menggosok punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, terdengar benar-benar khawatir.

Ino tidak bodoh. Dia mendorong Gaara kembali. "Pergi dariku."

Gaara masih punya keberanian untuk tampak terluka. "Kenapa kau marah? Aku datang kesini karena khawatir denganmu, dan bukan karena aku meremehkanmu, atau apapun itu."

Ino mengusap dahinya letih, ragu dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan Gaara. Kenapa dia harus marah? Dia sendiri yang memulai percakapan kearah hal-hal yang mesum. Sialan, Gaara sedang mengaduk emosi dalam dirinya, Ino bahkan tak tau apa yang dia rasakan. "Maafkan aku. Aku jarang bangun sepagi ini," katanya jujur. Ino selalu marah-marah ketika terbangun menjelang jam biologisnya.

Jari kaki Gaara tak sengaja mengenai paha Ino dari bawah selimut membuat Ino beringsut menjauh sedikit, tidak nyaman dengan kontak tiba-tiba.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada disini?" Ino bertanya setelah hening sejenak, akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dari tangannya dan memberinya tatapan panjang.

Gaara kembali menatapnya, juga. "baru saja."

Rasanya aneh, Ino tak mengerti bagaimana Gaara mampu mengubah wajahnya hingga terasa cocok dengan kepribadiannya, tapi Ino tak pernah membayangkan wajahnya bisa terlihat begitu ... keras ... hanya karena Gaara ada di tubuhnya. Gaara tidak mengerutkan kening, juga tidak tersenyum, tapi sorot mata biru itu membuat Ino ingin mencopotnya, menepuk kepala Gaara dan mengatakan pada Gaara kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi tak ada alasan apapun yang membuatnya bisa melakukan itu.

Sebaliknya, Ino jatuh kembali di atas bantalnya, memunggungi Gaara. "Aku akan kembali tidur, kau harus segera kembali kekamarmu sebelum seseorang melihatmu di sini mengenakan -." Ino menoleh pada Gaara dan menatap bahu telanjang Gaara. "- Mengenakan itu. "

Gaara tidak senang. "Boleh aku mengingatkanmu, ini tentang kau yang mengemas gaun tidur yang sangat tipis ketika kau tau akan pergi ke tanah bersalju. "

Ino memutar matanya. "Peringatan, Peringatan. Sekarang apa kau akan memberiku izin, tuan? Aku ingin kembali tidur." Ino merosot kembali ke tempat tidur, menarik selimut sampai ke dagu, dan menutup matanya erat-erat. Setelah sangat , sangat lama hening, Ino mendengar Gaara bergeser di tempat tidur. Dia menghela napas lega, berpikir Gaara akhirnya akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Tapi kemudian... ini adalah... tentu saja...seorang Gaara.

Mata Ino kontan terbuka ketika dia merasa lengan lentur yang menggeliat seperti ular mengelilingi pinggangnya dari belakang. Tubuh hangat seseorang terasa menekan punggungnya , dan Ino merasakan napas panas menerpa tengkuknya. Mendadak Ino menegang, nafasnya bahkan tertahan ditenggorokan.

"Gaara?" desisnya.

"Ya?" tanya Gaara terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Lengan sekitar pinggang Ino menegang. "Menghangatkan diri. Aku kedinginan."

Ino merasakan pembuluh vena di dahinya menonjol. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, nyalakan api dan tinggallah di sana. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Gaara bergeser, dan Ino bisa merasakan bibir Gaara menyikat bahunya dengan sengaja. "Ada tungku api, tapi Naruto keluar dengan Raikage sejak semalam dan aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana Shikamaru. Ruangan itu terasa beku."

Ino menahan keinginan untuk menyikut Gaara pergi, menendanganya keluar dari tempat tidurnya dan pastikan ia tidak pernah kembali, tapi untuk beberapa alasan aneh, Ino tidak bisa. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah untuk - bernegosiasi? Berdebat? Melawan? - dengan Gaara dipagi buta begini. Atau mungkin Ino benar-benar hanya merasa sedikit kasihan padanya. Gaara, setelah semua yang terjadi, tak tahan akan dingin, dan dia juga harus berada didalam tubuh Ino yang tak memiliki sedikitpun kelebihan lemak dalam tubuhnya, Ino yakin bahwa Gaara tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan ia kedinginan. Menghela nafas menyerah, Ino membalik tubuhnya dan membungkuskan lengan kekarnya kebahu Gaara. Dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa sejak awal ini tidak akan terjadi jika ia tidak ceroboh dengan jutsu nya. Ino tak menduka dia berutang sebanyak ini pada Gaara.

"Apa sudah cukup hangat, Tuan?" tanyanya pelan, mengistirahatkan dagunya diatas kepala Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk dalam diam, dan Ino menghela napas sekali lagi. Mungkin dia hanya harus melakukan apapun yang Gaara inginkan. Setelah semuanya, akan lebih baik jika dia berada tepat di sebelah Gaara kalau-kalau Gaara mulai mendapatkan ide-ide aneh dan melakukan beberapa hal yang tidak pantas dengan tubuhnya.

Setelah rasionalisasi dengan dirinya sendiri, Ino tidak tahu bagaimana atau kapan ia mulai tertidur, tapi nyatanya Ino akhirnya benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, tidurnya kali ini tidak terganggu dengan mimpi-mimpi aneh, tidur yang sangat damai. Kadang-kadang, Ino mendapati dirinya bangun untuk membenarkan posisi Gaara, pada waktu napas Gaara menerpa kulitnya. Setiap kali cahaya perlahan masuk melalui celah jendela, seiring pagi yang datang merayap dan tentu saja membawa udara dingin.

Ino tidak tahu berapa lama mereka telah tidur. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah Gaara meringkuk lebih dekat dengannya di bawah selimut.

Sampai kemudian tidur damainya terganggu oleh seseorang yang menggedor pintu kamar mereka.

Ino terlpental ke posisi duduk seolah-olah seseorang telah melemparkan seember air dingin di atas kepalanya. Sampai-sampai, sepertinya Ino telah melempar Gaara ke lantai karena ketika Ino melihat, Gaara sudah naik kembali di tempat tidur, rambut pirangnya menjuntai ke bawah wajahnya seperti tirai.

"Omong kosong, jam berapa ini? Kita tidak kesiangan, kan?" Ino menuntut, tersandung keluar dari selimut, berusaha sangat keras untuk mengabaikan masalah yang tak sedikit terjadi di dalam celananya. Anatomi laki-laki sialan! Ino tidak punya waktu untuk ini! Ino melompat ke arah ruang depan hanya untuk menemukan tempat tidur Kankurou, tetapi tidak ada Kankurou disana.

"Sial," desisnya lirih sebelum bergegas kembali ke dalam kamar. Dia mulai mengobrak-abrik ransel di lantai di mana pakaian perjalanan Gaara tersimpan. Dia sembarangan menarik kemeja putih di atas kepalanya, tidak benar-benar peduli bahwa pakaian itu menjadi benar-benar kusut.

Ketukan dipintu tak juga berhenti bahkan semakin kuat.

Gaara, yang telah berhasil menaiki tempat tidur sekali lagi dan sekarang santai menggaruk-garuk kepala, melihat Ino panik. "Ada yang menegetuk pintu?" tanyanya.

Ino mencoba membunuhnya dengan matanya. Tapi sayang itu tidak bekerja. Sialan. Ino mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Gaara. "Sembunyi. Sekarang."

Gaara menunjuk ruangan. "aku bisa tetap disini. Tidak akan ada yang berani masuk kedalam ruangan Kazekage dan -."

Kata-katanya terputus sepenuhnya dengan ledakan yang berasal dari ruang depan, dan hal berikutnya yang Ino tahu adalah bahwa mereka tidak lagi sendirian di kamar mereka.

Karena disina, Berdiri seperti dinding gelap yang mengancam, dan otot-otot yang terlihat jelas serta rambut dari seorang Raikage Keempat, A. Dan, dia tidak tampak terlalu senang. Membuat Ino merinding di tempat, Raikage memegang tak lain tak bukan yaitu Ishigaki Masato pada tengkuk lehernya, seolah-olah ia telah diseret sepanjang perjalanan ke sana. Dia masih kehilangan beberapa giginya, Ino sadar.

Dan saat itulah Ino kembali mengingat semuanya: Masato menikung Gaara dan menciumnya, Masato memeluk Gaara ...

Masato meninju Gaara.

Oh, darah.

Oh, gigi!

Dan sekarang Raikage talah datang untuk melakukan pembalasan pada mereka! Mereka telah menyerang salah satu bawahannya! Dalam pertemuan puncak perdamaian, dari semua pertemuan yang ada!

Mata A tampak marah, bergulir dari Gaara ke Ino,kemudian kembali kepada Gaara dan menatapnya lama. Gaara mengerjap melihat A. Seketika Ino melompat ke arah Gaara dan melemparkan selimut menutupi bahunya.

"Selamat pagi, Raikage," Sambut Ino, mencoba - dan gagal - menirukan Gaara ketika dia menatap lurus kearah wajah pria tua itu. Ino tidak pernah benar-benar melakukan kontak dengan sang Raikage dalam pertemuan sosial, karena Ino selalu berpikir pria itu selalu tampak marah sepanjang waktu. Ino belum pernah melihatnya tertawa sebelumnya. Sama sekali belum.

Karena itulah Ino hampir jatuh terjengkang ketika A tertawa. Raikage tertawa sangat keras, tawa yang sangat dalam. Itu malah membuat Ino takut setengah mati.

"Jadi, memang benar, eh?" kata A, dengan menggunakan tangan yang masih memegang kemeja Masato, menunjuk Ino lalu Gaara. "Aku mendengar dari Oonoki tentangmu, Tuan Muda Gaara. Jadi sepertinya kau memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah. Akhirnya. Itu baik untukmu, Nak!" Ketika Raikage menyadari bahwa ia memberi isyarat dengan tangan yang diduduki, tawanya terhenti dan ia menggelengkan Masato di depan mereka seperti bendera. "Pengganggu kecil ini di sini, Aku membawanya saat beberapa saksi melaporkan padaku bahwa dia memukul wanitamu. Apakah kau ingin dia digantung? Dicambuk? Atau lebih buruk lagi, diturunkan ke Genin? Minta Maaf ke Kazekage dan istrinya, tolol!" A mengguncang Masato lagi dengan sepenuh hati.

Sang ninja awan -Masato- mengucapkan beberapa kata-kata maaf yang terdengan seperti omong kosong, meninggalkan kekonyolan pada dua gigi depannya yang hilang.

Ino merasa semua darah terpompa kencang ke wajahnya, pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Di sini dia pikir A akan mencabut perjanjian damai mereka, menyatakan perang terhadap Konoha atau Suna, dan membantai mereka berdua saat itu juga. Dia tidak mengharapkan ucapan selamat dan permintaan maaf. Dia mengangguk cepat. "Tidak ada pelanggaran yang terjadi, Raikage. Wani ..." pipinya bergerak-gerak. "... Wanitaku dan aku perlu sendirian sekarang. Jika itu tidak menganggumu."

Kata-kata Ino itu membuat A tertawa terbahak-bahak sekali lagi. "Bahaha! Tentu saja, tentu saja. Hanya jangan lupa KTT resmi dimulai dua jam lagi. Dan setelah itu, kita harus duduk untuk minum-minum, dan kau harus menceritakan kisah tentang bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa menaklukkan wilayah intim yang telah membuatmu bernafsu selama bertahun-tahun " ujar Raikage sembari mengayunkan tubuh Masato keatas bahu lebarnya bagaikan sekarung kentang, memberi Ino satu pandangan penuh makna di akhir, dan dengan langkah berisik keluar dari kamar seperti seekor gajah yang sedang senang.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku mendobrak pintunya. Bahahaha!" Sebuah kata dari suatu tempat di ruang depan sebelum akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan konsep sangat tidak diinginkan di ruang mereka. Tapi udara dingin adalah hal terakhir yang dikhawatirkan Ino. Saat ini, ia memiliki dua hal yang berlarian di kepalanya.

Satu, rumor yang paling mungkin mulai menyebar ke setiap perwakilan dari Perserikatan lima bangsa adalah bahwa ia adalah 'wanitanya Gaara' .

Dan dua, fakta bahwa Gaara telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya 'selama bertahun-tahun hingga sekarang'.

Dia perlahan-lahan beralih ke Gaara, yang memilih diam selama percakapan dengan Raikage. Gaara sekarang menggosok matanya mengantuk, seolah-olah Raikage keempat yang mengamuk mendobrak pintu mereka hingga jatuh dan mengucapkan selamat kepadanya karena berhasil menaklukkan wilayah intim adalah hal yang normal.

"Gaara," kata Ino.

Gaara menatapnya, acuh tak acuh "Hn?"

Ino menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. "Kita perlu bicara."

Pembicaraan aneh yang sangat, sangat , sangat panjang.

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

TBC

* * *

**Buat semuanya yang sudah baca apalagi review..**

**Ichaa-chan * leinalvin775 * widiaprayudi * rossaria * KimiRyuu-chan * juwitatryanti * dan semuaaaaaanyaaaa..**

**Yang udah nyemangati Star lewat PM juga...**

**Terimakasih... ^_^**

**By : Star Azura**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapi 14... Update agak-agak kilat...he...he...heTBC**

**Nah Ino-chan.. Dah tau kan alasan kenapa Gaara-san begitu perhatian dan selalu cari perhatian?**

**Jadi kasi kesempatan buat Gaara-san yah...**

**Haaahh...minna-chan pas nerjemahinnya star koq ngerasa Ino berubah banget...**

**Okelah...langsung aja dibaca lanjutannya...**

* * *

**naruto tetep punya Mashashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Luck karya Yuugiri-san**

**Star nerjemahin doang...dengan kemampuan bahasa inggris yg sebenarnya pas-pas an...**

**Enjoy it...**

* * *

Ada beberapa kali - mungkin lima atau enam kali -ketika Ino harus berhadapan sendiri dengan Kage dari Suna, dan saat-saat itu terjadi hanya ketika dia harus menyimpulkan tentang misinya pada Kazekage, atau ketika dia melaporkan kedatangannya untuk meminta rincian misi. Dan semuanya adalah pertemuan singkat, lancar, dan sangat profesional, meninggalkan kesan yang sangat sedikit tentang Gaara dan kepribadiannya menurut Ino. Tapi bagaimanapun, itu tak berarti kalau Ino tak memiliki asumsi appun. Menjadi seorang Yamanaka, membuatnya secara alami mampu menilai seseorang hanya dengan sekali memandangnya

Gaara adalah orang yang terbiasa sendirian, tapi tak pernah mendapat motivasi untuk mengatasi kesepiannya. Seorang pria dengan dengan sedikit kata-kata, bukan berarti dia kesulitan bicara atau menganggap percakapan menyusahkan, tetapi karena ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya dengan jelas melalui kata-kata. Dia adalah orang terkuat di Suna yang membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya terkadang lupa kalau dia juga punya kelemahannya sendiri.

Dan lagi, tak perlu bagi seorang Yamanaka mengatakan kalau Sabaku no Gaara mudah sekali : Disalah pahami.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa salah paham lebih dari Yamanaka Ino sendiri. Karena sekarang, kata pria - di dalam tubuh wanita - yang duduk di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, setengah menggantung keluar dari jubah tidurnya, sambil menatap Ino sendu saat Ino ternganga menatapnya, ternganga.

"Apa katamu?" Ino bertanya pelan, tubuhnya membeku di tempat sambil terus mengawasinya dengan lebar, mata yang melebar.

"Aku menyukaimu," Gaara mengulangnya tanpa mengedipkan bulu mata. Tanda keseriusan kata-katanya.

Ino merasa wajahnya begitu memerah, perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk saat dia melihat Gaara ditempatnya - diatas tempat tidur. Salah satu tali gaun tidurnya melorot hingga kepertengahan lengannya hingga gaun tidur itu hampir terlepas.

Ino bahkan tak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana terhadap Gaara dan pengakuannya, jika itu bisa dianggap pengakuan cinta. Apakah itu sebuah pengakuan? Ino rasa, bukan?

Ino berkedip, bergidik. Ooh...Tidak, itu tidak mungkin sebuah pengakuan! Jangan dari orang ini. Jangan dari Kage dari Suna!

Ino menggelengkan kepala, tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur, menjauh dari tempat tidur. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini."

Gaara menatapnya santai, mata biru besar itu dan wajah skeptisnya. "Tidak bisa apa?"

Ino berjuang untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat sebelum mengulang omong kosong itu dua kali, "Kau tidak bisa naksir aku! "

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanyanya penasaran, akhirnya menyadari pakaiannya hampir terlepas. Gaara memasang lengan bajunya kembali keatas bahunya, yang hanya menyebabkan lengan baju lain kembali turun.

Mengapa Dia tidak bisa? Gaara serius mempertanyakan hal ini pada Ino! Ada begitu banyak alasan yang Ino pikirkan. Begitu banyaknya fakta yang bisa diungkapkan hingga Ino tak tau harus mulai dari mana. Ino bertingkah seolah mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Banyak yang muncul dibenaknya.

Karena kau Kazekage.

Karena fangirlsmu akan membunuhku dalam tidurku.

Karena ada ... ada perempuan lain yang lebih baik di luar sana ketimbang aku ...

Ino menggeleng. Bukan kearah sana tujuannya. "Karena ... karena itu ... tak terbayangkan ..." akhirnya Ino menjawab dengan datar dan mengambang.

Gaara tidak tergerak. Dia menyipitkan mata birunya memandang Ino. "Apa yang tak terbayangkan? Aku menyukai seorang wanita? Atau aku menyukaimu? "

Ino langsung mundur sedikit. Dia tidak berniat untuk membuatnya terdengar seperti dia sedang menghina Gaara. Ino, dari semua yang dia tau, belum pernah sekalipun mendengar tentang Sabaku no Gaara ... Mengencani wanita . Tapi Ino sama sekali tak menyangkalnya. Pada kenyataannya, bahkan tidak pernah terlintas dalam benaknya sekalipun tentang kehidupan cinta Gaara.

... sampai sekarang.

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk itu pikiran terakhirnya, tiba-tiba merasa aneh. Untuk apa dia memperdulikan kehidupan cinta Gaara , sih?

Nah, mengingat dari caranya bicara, praktis Inolah kehidupan cintanya saat ini.

Ino menggeleng kasar sekali lagi, "Dengan segala hormat, Ini tak terbayangkan bahwa Anda akan ... naksir saya, Kazekage-sama."

Mata itu tetap menyempit, dan ada tekanan disekitar mulut Gaara hingga ia tak santai sama sekali saat berkata, "Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan Anda yang membuat Anda terdengar seolah-olah saya telah melakukan kesalahan dalam menyukai Anda?"

Ino meringis. Bagaimana ucapan Gaara membuat kata-katanya terdengar seperti komentar tidak sopan yang ditujukan kepadanya? "Ada banyak wanita lain yang sesuai untuk Anda di perserikatan lima bangsa ini ... Kazekage-sama."

"Ada? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Aku hanya melihatmu."

Ino merasa wajahnya terbakar,dan tiba-tiba ia merasa senang karena Raikage-A telah menghancurkan pintu mereka hingga debu masuk kekamar mereka. "Aku tersanjung, Kazekage-sama. Sangat tersanjung. Tapi aku hanya aku. Aku hanya orang biasa"

Gaara mengangkat alis padanya. "Bertentangan dengan apa yang kau percaya, Kau sangat sulit untuk dilewatkan. Terlebih, kau tampaknya telah mengabaikan semua kemajuanku, dan itu membuatku lebih menyadari daya tarikmu. Entah kau memang sibuk atau pura-pura sibuk. Tak peduli diamanpun kau berada, di Konoha atau di Suna kau tak pernah teralihkan dari pekerjaanmu. Dan setiap kali aku mencoba untuk bergerak mendekatimu, kau selalu maju selangkah didepanku. Apakah kau... melakukannya dengan sengaja? "

Saat ini, Ino ingin bumi terbelah dan menelannya bulat-bulat, karena saat ini, Gaara membuat semua menjadi benar-benar tidak masuk akal dengan membuatnya terdengar seperti Ino berusaha terlalu keras untuk mendapatkan tujuannya .

Ino tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia menjatuhkan diri di sisi tempat tidur, memunggungi Gaara. Saat ini, Ino merasa berada di salah satu mimpi buruk yang tak akan berakhir. Dia berada di tubuh seorang pria yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan untuknya (yang rupanya sudah cukup lama), Kage lain yang sedang menyebarkan rumor aneh tentang mereka, dan ayahnya yang akan membunuhnya karena tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap jutsunya. Karirnya berakhir. Dia seharusnya menulis itu dari saat ia membiarkan Gaara menyelamatkannya dari longsoran salju itu.

Gaara beringsut ke arahnya tanpa Ino sadari, dan ketika Ino melihatnya, Gaara sudah menempelkan dagunya di bahu Ino. Gaara memandangnya cemas. Itu mungkin karena Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

Ino mendesah. "Bukan begitu, Kazekage-sama. Itu tak kusengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau ... merasa seperti itu. Seandainya aku tahu, aku ..."

" Apa? Aku punya apa? "

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Ino. Aku tahu itu. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama lima tahun. Dan aku sudah mencoba untuk menarik perhatianmu. Tapi kau tak pernah memberikannya. Dan sekarang aku terang-terangan memberi tahumu tentang hal ini, dan kau bahkan tak tertarik untuk percaya padaku." lirih Gaara

Oh.

Oke.

Sekarang Gaara sedang menuduhnya. Tapi Ino bahkan tak punya stamina untuk ini. Biasanya, dia akan segera menyangkal tuduhan seperti itu dengan berbagai alasan. Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, Ino hanya terlalu lelah untuk itu. Ino menepuk dahinya sendiri lelah. "Aku tidak percaya ini."

Gaara tidka memindahkan kepalanya dari bahu Ino ketika dia berbicara hingga bisa merasakan gerakan dagunya saat ia berbicara. "Aku katakan padamu, saat di gua aku berulang kali mencoba untuk mencari perhatianmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini sekarang."

Ino tetap diam. Dia, setelah semua yang terjadi, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ketika Gaara sudah tidak sabar menyunggu, dia menusuk Ino dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ino melompat dan bergerak menjauh darinya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Katakan sesuatu," ujar Gaara, kembali beringsut ke arahnya.

Dan saat itulah Ino merasa sedikit marah. "Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? Aku datang ke negara besi untuk mengawal Naruto, dan yang terjadi aku terperangkap dalam tubuhmu dan sekarang kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku! Apa seorang gadis harus mengatakan hal seperti itu ?"

Gaara tak menghilangkan kesenduan dimatanya. "Katakanlah kalau kau akan mempertimbangkannya, Ino."

Ino mencoba mundur lagi, hingga ia hampir terjatuh dari tepi tempat tidur. "M-m-mempertimbangkan apa?"

"Aku," kata Gaara sederhana.

"Ap -? !? Kau "

"Aku."

"Kau!"

"Ya."

"Apa ada yang perlu dipertimbangkan tentangmu!?" Ino berseru histeris.

Gaara merengut. "Bagaimana kau bisa sekasar itu? Aku ingin kau tau kalau aku memiliki banyak aspek yang bisa dipertimbangkan sebagai seorang pria" ucap Gaara percaya diri.

Ino merasa semua darah di kepalanya terkuras habis saat itu juga. Dia menepuk dahinya. "Bukan, bukan, bukan, aku bukannya bermaksud kasar. Kazekage-sama, sungguh kau memiliki banyak ... aspek ...yang dicari oleh wanita dalam diri seorang pria dan- - "

"Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Gaara serius.

Ino tidak berpikir dirinya akan mampu bersaing dengan percakapan ini. Dia menggantungkan kepalanya dalam kekalahan, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa harus saya, Kazekage-sama?"

"Kenapa tidak?" sahut Gaara. "Kau cantik, sangat berdedikasi dalam perkerjaanmu. Dan kau baik."

"Kau bahkan tak mengenalku."

"Setelah menghabiskan situasi hidup dan mati denganmu, dan mengingat kita berada di tubuh satu sama lain, aku bisa bilang kalau aku menemukan banyak hal tentangmu."

"Dan kau pikir itu cukup?" Ino bertanya, mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Gaara tepat dimatanya. Ino tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Gaara balas menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak. Tapi itu sudah cukup ..." ujar Gaara, "...untuk membuatku ingin lebih mengenalmu."

Ino tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi setelah Naruto memberinya kesempatan baginya dengan menerobos masuk kedalam kamar mereka, menggaruk lehernya sambil melirik mereka lewat bahunya.

Gaara beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memberikan Naruto anggukan formal. "Selamat pagi, Naruto."

Naruto menatap Ino lalu Gaara, kemudian menunjuk hati-hati menuju ruang depan. "Kau tahu seseorang mendobrak pintumu, kan?"

Ino bersyukur atas alasan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan, menghela napas lega dan bergegas mendekati Naruto. "Naruto, bagaimana dengan konferensinya? Apa kau yakin kalau itu adalah ide yang baik menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi Gaara? Aku merasa tak nyaman harus menipu orang-orang yang hadir dalam konferensi perdamaian."

Naruto mengerjap padanya beberapa kali, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. "Yah, kita bisa saja memberitahu mereka kebenarannya." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tentu, kita bisa memberi tau pada mereka kalau kau, baiklah, kau! ceroboh dengan kekkei genkai dan, yeah, bertukar tubuh dengan orang yang paling berkuasa di Suna. Jika kau tak keberatan mempertaruhkan citra dirimu di dunia ninja di depan pejabat penting yang mungkin kau harus berurusan dengan mereka ketika kau ingin meningkatkan karirmu - oh, mungkin saja kau... Kau akan kehilangan karirmu setelah mereka tahu bahwa kau sengaja menggunakan shintenshin no jutsu ketika di kaki gunung wolves ketika kau tau kalau ada larangan menggunakan jutsu ketika pertemuan berlangsung. " Naruto menyeringai kekanak-kanakan. "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ino meninju perut Naruto sekeras mungkin sampai mengenai ususnya dan melenggang keluar ruangan. Dia bisa mendengar Naruto batuk keras di belakangnya, dan Gaara berkata, "Kau layak mendapatkannya."

Tapi itu semua di belakangnya sekarang. Semakin menjauh dari Gaara dan Naruto dan ruangan sialan yang merusak kerja saraf otaknya, dan untuk sepersekian detik dia benar-benar berpikir kalau tak akan ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Itu sampai Mizukage, Terumi Mei, memojokkannya di - ironisnya - tangga.

"Selamat pagi, Mizukage," Ino menyapanya dengan sopan. Dia mulai meragukan hubungan Gaara dengan Kage lain, Ino merasa sepertinya dia harus ekstra hati-hati dengan wanita ini.

Ketika membalas salam Ino, gadis -yang ada ditubuh seorang pria- itu benar-benar terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Mizukage menangis sambil menarik kepala Ino dan mendekapkannya ke dadanya yang benar-benar montok.

"Gaara-kun! Kau melakukannya dengan baik!" Teriak Mei semangat.

Ino berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari wanita itu. "Mizukage-sama, aku tidak bisa bernafas ...!"

Mei tampaknya tidak akan mendengarkannya, sebab jika ia, wanita itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau membuatku bangga. Dan aku pikir kau sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Oh, kau melakukan usaha terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan. Ya kau melakukannya. Ya kau sudah melakukannya! "

Ino akhirnya berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Mei dan Ino buru-buru menjauh darinya, hampir menabrak dinding ketika ia memundurkan diri. Dia menyaksikan Mei mulai menyeka matanya dengan sapu tangan berenda. Ino mengerang dalam hati. Dia punya firasat kalau ini tentang Gaara. Sialan. Untuk seseorang yang tampak memilih menutup dirinya, sepertinya Gaara sudah terlalu banyak mengoceh tentang perasaannya pada semua orang.

Gaara memiliki perasaan untuknya.

Gaara memiliki perasaan untuknya ...!

Semua pikiran itu membuat lututnya lemas.

"Kau tahu aku selalu mendukungmu, bahkan saat itu ketika kau hanya seorang remaja dan Oonoki si keras kepala itu mencoba membodohimu karena kau masih terlalu muda," kata Mei dramatis, menyeka sudut matanya dengan lembut. "Tapi sekali lagi, aku selalu memberi dukungan untuk laki-laki tampan. Dan kau sangat tampan. Jika saja aku sepuluh tahun lebih muda, kau tau, aku benar-benar yakin kita akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi."\

Ino menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Mizukage akan melakukan sesuatu yang konyol padanya. Untungnya, sepertinya Mei terlalu bahagia untuk Gaara.

"Aku ingat malam itu seolah-olah baru kemarin. Itu saat kita mengadakan konferansi di Konoha. Kau tak pernah kuat minum, dan ketika itu Inuzuka punya ide jahil yang brilian. Dan," Mei mendesah sedih. "Dan kau benar-benar mencurahkan semua isi hatimu ketika mabuk pada kami para Kage. Sesuatu yang tak pernah kau lakukan sebelumnya." Dalam sepersekian detik, Mei sudah ada disampingnya lagi dan memeluknya erat. "Hanya seorang pria sejati yang bisa menyimpan perasaannya dalam kepalanya. Aku sangat bangga. Sungguh sangat bangga! Dan sekarang lihatlah dirimu!Kau tahu apa yang kau inginkan, dan tidak pernah berhenti sampai kau memilikinya."

Ino ingin mati saja saat itu juga. Satu-satunya hal yang menghentikannya untuk bunuh diri adalah fakta bahwa dia kini berada dalam tubuh Gaara. Dia mencoba untuk meminggirkan Mei darinya. "Mizukage-sama, tolong. Biarkan aku pergi."

"Oh, tentu saja, tentu saja. Kita tidak ingin membuat wanita kecilmu punya alasan untuk cemburu, kan? Maksudku, aku mungkin satu dekade lebih tua darimu, tapi aku masih seorang wanita." Mei terkikik dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, seolah-olah pemikiran kalau dia adalah seorang wanita adalah sesuatu yang patut ditertawakan. Dia menutup mulutnya malu-malu dengan tangan saat ia membungkuk lebih dekat ke Ino. "Aku ingin kau memberitahuku semua hal tentang bagaimana kau merayunya hingga saat kau bercinta dengannya! Aku benar-benar ingin tau! "

Otot di bawah mata kiri Ino berkedut. Ini tidak membuat harinya menjadi lebih baik. Tapi sekali lagi, Ino sudah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi? Dia mendorong Mizukage untuk melewatinya. "Itu rahasia antara Ino dan aku."

"O-ho-ho! Tapi sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau kalian berdua sudah sangat intim semalam. Oonoki-san melihat sendiri kalian keluar dari kolam air panas bersama-sama, dan A-san baru saja cerita kalau dia menemukan kalian berada dalam satu kamar yang sa - "

"Saya sudah mengerti apa yang coba anda katakan, Mei-san," sela Ino, merasa seolah-olah kepalanya akan meledak karena terlalu banyak darah mengalir deras sampai ke otaknya. "Tolong jangan katakan lagi ..."

Mei menurunkan tangannya ke dadanya, dan senyum nakal di bibirnya lenyap, digantikan oleh senyum yang tulus. "Kau tak perlu malu. Hal-hal baik akan datang pada mereka yang sabar menunggu, dan apa yang bisa lebih baik dari seorang wanita yang sudah sekian lama menarik perhatianmu?"

Mei sudah membuat Ino sangat malu. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jadi bukannya marah, Ino memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Seringai nakal kembali di bibir Mei dan dia tertawa gembira saat ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak-acak rambut merah Ino. "Ah, anak muda! Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk kembali ke usia dua puluhan. Tapi sekali lagi, aku masih tidak menyerah pada kehidupan cintaku sendiri." Dia mengedipkan mata pada Ino. "Tapi lain kali, itu akan menjadi cerita lain." Dengan itu, Mizukage memberi Ino satu tepukan terakhir sebelum menyalakan suara tumit sepatunya menggema dan membawanya menuruni tangga.

Ino mengerjap di belakang wanita itu saat Mei menghilang dari pandangannya, dan dia menghela napas dalam-dalam setelah akhirnya dia bisa Ino akhirnya tau bagaimana Gaara bisa mengoceh tentang perasaannya kepada semua orang, Ino mulai bertanya-tanya satu hal yang sangat penting: Ketika Mizukage, Tsuchikage dan Raikage telah menemuinya untuk memastikan semuanya, Apa yang sedang dilakukan Hokage didunia ini?

Dan kenyataan itu membuat Ino seolah dipukul dengan satu ton batu bata.

Ino mengertakkan giginya marah dan hal pertama yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah: ".. Naruto Aku akan membunuhmu ... perlahan-lahan"

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Ga pakai basa basi lagi, langsung aja kita baca chapi 15**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Luck karya Yuugiri**

**Terjemah oleh Star Azura**

**Enjoy it...**

**Sebelumnya star ingatkan chap ini bahasanya agak vulgar... Rate semi M..**

**Warning...**

* * *

Tentu saja Ino tak serius dengan pikirannya untuk membunuh Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak, karena itu akan sangat memalukan,Naruto mungkin orang idiot yang berbahagia diatas penderitaan orang lain, khususnya penderitaan dirinya, tapi dia tetap seorang pria sehat dengan organ yang bisa disumbangkan atas nama ninjutsu medis. Ha..ha... Tentu Ino mungkin akan memaafkan mayatnya kalau dia mau menyumbangkan hatinya atau mungkin salah satu matanya atau jantungnya atau...

Sudahlah, Ino benar-benar gadis tak beruntung, jangankan sempat mempreteli anggota tubuh Naruto, baru beberapa menit saja lepas dari ultimatum dari Mizukage,sekarang dia telah ditemukan oleh Temari yang tampak benar-benar serius dengan dengan kipas besarnya dan pakaian formalnya yang dibalut switter yang dipakai Shikamaru kemarin. Hmm...

"Disini kau rupanya," kata Temari tegas.

Ino merengut pada Temari saat ia mengaitkan lengannya pada lengan Ino. "Aku juga harus mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Dimana saja kau sepanjang malam ini? "

Temari berkelit dengan senyumannya dan serta merta menarik Ino ke koridor sepi. "Kau ingin tau"

Ino semakin memberenggut ,"Sebenarnya, tidak. Karena aku rasa perutku takkan bisa menahan mual mendengarnya."

Seringai menyebar di wajah Temari. "Ah, baiklah. Tapi disini sepertinya kita punya satu hal tentang ceret dan cangkir yang harus dibicarakan" Temari menunjuk Ino sambil terus membawanya menyusuri koridor.

Ino tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan. Tapi Temari menariknya terlalu semangat sampai bahunya terangkat dan seakan mati langkah melihat Temari yang begitu,,,hidup?.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan sebenarnya, Temari? Dan kau mau membawaku kemana?" Apapun yang membuat Temari sangat bersemangat pagi-pagi begini, Ino tak peduli, dia sudah tak punya stamina lagi untuk itu. Saat ini tak ada hal yang lebih penting bagi Ino selain meraih kerah baju Naruto dan mengguncangnya sekencang mungkin untuk mendapatkan fakta sebenarnya tentang Gaara Ino bahkan tak tau apa yang akan dia dapat dengan itu, dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Setidaknya dia sembilan pulih lima persen informasi sudah di ketahui dari cerita Gaara sendiri.

Gaara menyukainya.

Gaara sudah menyukainya dalam waktu lama.

Dan Gaara ingin agar Ino 'mempertimbangkan' dirinya. Pertimbangkan apa, sialan!

Apa yang diinginkan oleh si bodoh Kazekage itu darinya?

Temari menyilangkan lengan di atas perutnya, dengan seringai yang masih menempel diwajahnya seperti seekor ikan mas kecil yang sangat bahagia didalam gelas. "Aku mendengar para Kage berbicara tentang hal 'itu' saat sarapan beberapa menit lalu." Temari memamerkan giginya dalam sebuah senyuman yang tampak berbahaya. "Kau tidur dengan Gaara tadi malam, kan?"

Pertanyaan ini tak membuat Ino bahagia. Dia menirukan Temari dengan menyilangkan lengannya sendiri di atas dadanya. "Aku tidak tidur dengan Gaara. "

"Tapi Raikage mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya."

"Yah, dia hanya salah paham."

Temari mengerjap, tampak tidak yakin. "Jadi ... Raikage A-sama melihatmu dan Gaara berada dalam satu kamar yang sama dalam keadaan setengah telanjang itu salah? "

Samar-samar Ino bisa mengingat pemandangan tadi pagi ketika Gaara duduk ditengah-tengah kasur dengan gaun tidur tipis yang hampir melorot dari tubuhnya. Ino seharusnya ingat dengan baik untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahan sekecil apapun dihadapan Temari. Wanita itu praktis menerkamnya, menyambar lengannya dan dengan bersemangat menarik kepala Ino -yang merupakan kepala Gaara - sejajar dengannya lalu berbisik...

" Kalian bercinta! " desisnya penuh semangat, tangannya yang bebas meraih segenggam rambut merah pendek Ino dan menarik-nariknya keras.

"Aduh! Bisakah kau menghentikannya! Kami sama sekali tidak bercinta. Kami hanya ... er ... baik ..."

Temari semakin menarikk-narik rambutnya. "Apa? Apa?"

Ino menyentakkan kepalanya dari cengkeraman Temari dan tampak marah ketika melepaskan tangannya. "Lepaskan aku, oke?" Dia bergegas sejauh yang dia bisa dari wanita itu, merapatkan punggungnya ketembok batu yang terasa dingin.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku jawaban atas pertanyaan paling misterius yang bisa saja menjadi malapetaka bagi setiap wanita didunia ini ketika dia bercinta dengan seorang pris," kata Temari sambil memberi Ino tatapan misterius pula, semisterius pertanyaannya.

Ino balas menatapnya dalam diam selama satu menit penuh sebelum bertanya dengan tidak yakin, "Apa pertanyaan yang membuatmu begitu panik?"

Dan saat itulah Temari mulai tertawa dan merona. Hal itu membuat Ino merinding. Temari memerah dan cekikikan dengan centilnya, sungguh tak cocok dengan imej Temari. Ino tau wanita ini sejak mereka genin, dan Ino selalu punya pandangan kalau Temari adalah seorang wanita tegas yang selalu berjuang kini, melihat Temari didepannya memegangi perutnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan untuk menahan tawa, sungguh mengerikan dimata Ino.

Temari ada di sampingnya dalam sekejap, satu lengannya terayun diatas leher Ino dan mencekiknya erat. "Pertanyaan apa katamu. Seolah-olah kau dalam otakmu belum pernah muncul pikiran serupa, setidaknya sekali dalam seumur hidupmu."

Ino terbatuk keras saat ia mencoba untuk melepaskan lengan Temari dari lehernya. "Sialan, Temari! Kau menyakitiku!" Ino bahkan tidak sadar kalau ternyata tubuh Gaara setinggi ini, karena ternyata Temari tergantung dilehernya.

Temari menyeringai lag, lalu menempelkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya menjadi 'seseorang yang menyodokkannya masuk kedalam' dibanding menjadi 'seseorang yang disodok masuk? "

Untuk beberapa saat, Ino benar-benar berhenti berjuang. Dia mengerutkan kening pada Temari. "Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?"

Temari tampak semakin memerah. "Seks, Ino. Sex! Apakah memberikan sesuatu diakhir terasa lebih memuaskan dari pada ketika kau menerima sesuatu?"

Ino hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, dan dia merasa segala rasa hormat yang dia berikan selama ini untuk Temari hilang lenyap sudah terbang keluar melalui jendela toiletnya. Apa ini benar-benar Temari? Ino akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri dari rangkulan mencekik Temari dan segera mendorongnya menjauh. "Kau memintaku menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya menempatkan penis kedalam vagina?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Temari mengangguk penuh semangat.

Ino memamerkan giginya pada Temari. "Baca bibirku! Temari-sama! AKU. TIDAK. BERCINTA. DENGAN. ADIKMU! Aku tak tau apakah seks membawa kesenangan lebih banyak pada pria atau wanita, dan aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mengambil keuntungan dari situasi saat ini. Sekarang bisa kau berhenti menggangguku? "

Temari jelas tampak kecewa. "Tapi ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup!"

Ino tampak tak senang, dan tak ada satupun yang bisa dipercayanya lagi dari Temari. "Apa mungkin kau sudah benar-benar lupa kondisi saat ini? apa kau lupa kalau saat ini ada di tubuh adikmu "

Temari tampaknya tak memusingkan hal itu. dan apa yang dikatakannya selanjutnya membuat Ino shock dua kali lipat dari tadi"Gagal? Aku bersumpah, aku pikir Gaara sudah memulai langkahnya untuk menjadikanmu miliknya. Tentu saja, bertukarnya tubuh kalian pasti jadi penghalang untuk rencana besar itu tapi ap- -."

"Stop,"potong Ino cepat, berkata dengan panuh penekanan "Apa katamu?"

Temari membuka mulutnya, mengerjap, berpikir sejenak, kemudian membiarkan satu kata melincur dari bibirnya, "Sial."

Ino tidak mau mundur sekarang. Dia menggeleng, tertawa hambar. "Tunggu dulu. Tahan kata-katamu disitu, aku pikir aku mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'rencana'.. Rencana apa? "

Temari mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya pada apapun selain Ino. Dia menggaruk-garuk lehernya gugup. "Rencana apa?"

"Itulah yang mau aku tau, " gigi-gigi Ino terdengar bergemerretuk,

"Tidak ada rencana apa-apa," Temari bersikeras, sedangkan Ino terus menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi membuat Temari tak mampu menatap matanya.

Ino tak bisa percaya ini semua sedikit pun. Bahkan sang kunoichi Suna didepannya ini telah membuatnya terjebak, untuk itu Ino tak akan melepaskannya. Oh Kamisama, tentu saja, sementara Ino merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar bernasib sial, dan disini Temari - secara tidak sengaja - mengatakan kalau ternyata mereka telah memanipulasi semua hal hingga dia harus mengalami bencana dipertemuan ini! Ino menghujam Temari dengan tatapannya hingga Temari harus meringkuk ditembok. "Kau harus memberitahuku semua hal yang kau tau! Sekarang!"

"Baiklah, sheesh! Tenanglah, oke" Temari membujuk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Ino untuk mendorong punggungnya. "Ini hanya tentang sesuatu yang telah kami sadari selama ini. Seperti yang kau lihat, semua orang tau bagaimana perasaan Gaara padamu."

"Kacuali aku," Ino mengernyit, tiba-tiba merasa sedikit marah dengan kejadian ini. Rasanya semua orang telah berkonspirasi menjebaknya hanya untuk ocehan Gaara ketika dia mabuk beberapa tahun yang lalu? Apa ini semua ide Gaara?

Seakan membaca pikirannya, Temari spontan menggeleng. "Asal tahu saja, Ino, Gaara tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Semuanya murni ideku dan juga Kankurou. Kami yang memita Naruto untuk mempermulusnya. Itu saja"

Itu terdengar sedikit lebih baik. "Jadi, apa kau juga yang telah membuatku dan Gaara terjebak dalam longsoran salju, dimana aku hampir mati dimakan oleh siput bau yang berlendir?"

Temari menggeleng. "Aku bersumpah, itu juga kebetulan. Satu-satunya hal yang kami rencanakan adalah membuatmu sampai ikut kemari dan memastikan kau dan Gaara punya banyak hal untuk dikerjakan bersama. Haruno Sakura setuju untuk memberikan posisinya sebagai pengawal Naruto agar kau bisa masuk menggantikannya."

Ino tidak bisa percaya ini. Sahabatnya - orang yang sama yang Ino pikir bisa dipercaya - baru saja mengkhianatinya hingga dia harus menanggung kesialan sebanyak ini. Ino merasa tangannya gemetar hingga ia mengepalkan tanggannya. Satu-satunya yang sedikit menghiburnya adalah, bahwa Gaara sama sekali tidak bersalah atas apapun yang terjadi. Lagipula, bukankah Gaara juga korban disini?

Ino berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Tidak, Gaara adalah tersangka utama yang membuatnya menderita seperti ini, karena dia telah mengoceh dihadapan para Kage dari desa tersembunyi lain seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan sekarang, dia terjebak dalam gosip yang tidak mungkin dapat diperbaiki dengan hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Temari tampak sendu mengamati Ino. "Apa Gaara begitu menjijikkan bagimu hingga kau tak berniat memberinya kesempatan sama sekali?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kepala Ino terangkat seketika, dan dia membuka dan menutup mulutnya dalam upaya untuk menjawab Temari. Mustahil? Ino bahkan tak terlalu mengenal Gaara hingga dia boleh berpikir begitu. Pernah, tapi itu hanya beberapa jam saat mereka terjebak bersama didalam gua, dan selain fakta bahwa Gaara punya sisi yang agak aneh, Ino pikir Gaara terlalu jujur, peduli dan sangat tulus pada semua hal. Dan Ino menyukainya.

Jadi apa sih masalahnya?

Temari menghela napas, mengusap dahinya serius. "Dengar, aku tau ini bukan urusan kami, aku tau tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan itu, tapi ...tak terlalu buruk untuk memikirkannya, kau tau, untuk bersama dengannya?"

Percakapan ini benar-benar diluar kendali. Siapa yang sudah mengatakan sesuatu tentang bersama Gaara? Bukan hanya tak terbayangakan, itu sangat jelas, benar-benar tidak mungkin! Apa yang Temari harapkan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino, sih? Apa Temari ingin Ino mengatakan 'Ya, aku akan kencan dengan Gaara, seperti yang diinginkan semua orang' ? Ugh, ada terlalu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkannya sekaran, dan anak laki-laki tidak termasuk didalamnya. Pria bisa menyita waktunya. Ino lelah menghabiskan masa kecilnya untuk seorang anak laki-laki yang bahkan hampir tak pernah memikirkannya, untuk itu dia telah mengorbankan teman-temannya, reputasinya dan harga dirinya untuk laki-laki itu. Dia tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi. Dan bukan dengan Kazekage dari semua orang! Apa yang semua orang pikirkan tentangnya, sih?

"Kenapa kalian begitu ingin kami bersama, sih?" Ino bertanya, tiba-tiba merasa sangat, sangat lelah. "Gaara dan aku hampir tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Selain dari misi kecilku ke Suna beberapa tahun lalu, ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun lebih dari kata 'halo' padaku diluar kemudian dia tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau dia naksir aku? Dan disini aku menemukan semua orang disekelilingnya - kecuali aku tentunya - mengetahui tentang perasaannya padaku dan melakukan hal licik dibelakang kami ".

"Hei, itu bukan salah kami kalau kau terlalu sibuk dan tak memperhatikan tentang perasaannya padamu. Dan untuk memikirkan semua petunjuk kecil yang sudah dia berikan padamu. Maksudku, jujur! Tentang undangan piknin larut malam untuk melihat hujan meteor? Anggur mahal yang disediakan didepan pintumu setiap malam ketika kau di Suna? Ayolah! Gadis lain mungkin rela bersujud di kaki Gaara untuk mendapat itu semua! "

Ino mengerjap. "Apa? Maksudmu semua anggur itu dari Gaara?"

"Baiklah aku menyerah," kata Temari, memutar lengannya frustasi.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu!" protes Ino.

"Dan kau bahkan tak bertanya-tanya kenapa dia repot-repot bertanya padamu dikeesokan harinya tentang apakah kau menikmati anggurnya?"

Ino praktis tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Aku pikir itu hanya salah satu bagian dari jamuan kepada tamu yang bemalam ..."

"Kau pikir siapa orang yang cukup waras mau menghabiskan uang dalam jumlah gila untuk seorang tamu dalam misi dan memandikannya dengan anggur mahal yang diimpor khusus dari koloni yang ada dinegara angin?" Temari bergumam, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Ino menelan ludah. "Tapi ..." katanya, merasa keringat bergulir didahinya. Sekarang Ino baru memikirkan semua yang telah ...terjadi . Dan sebenarnya, ini bukan pertama kalinya, saat di gua mengaku kalau dia sudah mencoba berkali-kali untuk mengajaknya keluar melalui orang yang berbeda, tapi yang ada, Ino selalu menolaknya.

Ino menunjuk Temari. "Aku setuju untuk keluar makan malam setelah kami kembali ketubuh masing-masing," katanya, putus asa untuk mengakhiri percakapan.

Bukannya puas, Temari meletakkan tinjunya di pinggul, menyandarkan berat badannya pada satu kaki. "Nah, setelah semua hal yang telah kalian lalui, Cuma itu yang bisa kau lakukan?."

Rahang Ino menganga tak percaya. "Aku mengharapkan respon berbeda darimu. Aku pikir kau akan senang."

"Untuk apa? Sesuatu yang harusnya dilakukan bertahun lalu?"

Ino mulai merasa terganggu dengan Temari. Kenapa dia jadi membuatnya terdengar seolah itu dalah Ino jika dia tidak bisa melihat semua isyarat Gaara? Bukan salahnyakan kalau dia punya prioritas yang berbeda. Dan itu bukan berarti dia mengabaikan Gaara dengan sengaja.

Temari berdiri disampingnya sekali lagi, tapi tidak untuk mencengkram lengannya ataupun untuk mencekiknya, Temari hanya meletakkan tangannya di bahu dan mendesah. "Gaara tidak memintamu untuk menikah dengannya, Ino. Dia hanya meminta kesempatan .Apa itu terlalu sulit? "

Dan untuk beberapa alasan aneh, Ino membiarkan pertanyaan Temari bergulir dikepalanya. Apa yang Temari katakan benar. Tidak ada yang salah dengan memberikan Gaara kesempatan. Tapi bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk makan malam dengan Gaara. Bukankah itu setara dengan 'kesempatan'?

"Ugh, baiklah!" Ino mengatakan akhirnya, melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap langit-langit, menyerah. "Sebuah kesempatan, kan? Kau ingin aku menganggap dia, kan? Baiklah, aku akan mempertimbangkan!"

Dan tentu saja, mengingat keberuntungannya, Gaara tiba-tiba berjalan kearah mereka dalam koridor sepi hanya untuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara, mata biru lebar itu terkejut.

Ino membeku di tempat, dan ia nyaris tidak merasa Temari melepaskan bahunya dan merayap beberapa meter darinya. Ino perlahan-lahan menatap Gaara yang berdiri kaku di samping pilar. Ino bisa melihat Gaara sudah mengganti gaun malam yang agak mengekspos tubuhnya menjadi baju sederhana yang Ino bawa. Dengan syal - yang bukan milik Ino sama sekali - yang berputar di sekitar leher dan bahu Gaara.

"Kau akan mempertimbangkan, lalu?" Gaara menegaskan, melangkah maju dan tampak sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Ino menelan ludah. Dia telah mendengar. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang. Ino mengangguk. "Err ... baik ... ya. Tentu. Maksudku, itu tidak seburuk itu, kan? Maksudku ... kencan makan malam, kencan makan siang? Apa lagi?"

Gaara mengambil langkah lain ke arahnya, berkedip polos. "Ini tidak boleh menjadi sesuatu yang terpaksa kau lakukan. Tidak boleh karena pekerjaanmu atau temanmu, atau desamu."

Ino menyipitkan mata ke arahnya hubungan seperti ini -trial and error- memerlukan banyak waktu dari yang seharusnya, dan membuatmu stress. Dan Ino sudah memberi izin pada Gaara.

Nasibnya, lah.

Nasiiiiiiiiibbb.

Dia hampir melompat ketika Gaara tiba-tiba meraih tangannya. Ino menunduk melihatnya. Gaara tersenyum kecil padanya. "Apa?" tanya Ino membela diri.

"Terima kasih," adalah jawabannya, dan Gaara seketika melepaskan tangannya.

Ino merasa tangannya sedikit geli, dan dia tidak sadar ketika mengusapkannya pada kaki celana nya. "Uh ... kau ... Selamat datang ...?"

Kemudian, seolah-olah dalam sekejap moodnya berubah, Gaara berdiri tegak dengan lengan di dada. Itu adalah sikap yang selalu Gaara buat ketika berpidato.

Hal terakhir yang diharapkan Ino adalah persis seperti itu, pidato.

"Setelah kita kembali ketubuh masing-masing, aku akan mulai merayumu dengan benar. Kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal memberiku kesempatan ini. Aku punya banyak hal untuk ditawarkan. Aku punya banyak uang dan pengaruh yang bahkan orang tuamu akan lebih dari senang untuk mempercayakanmu padaku. Dan aku bisa melindungimu dengan hidupku jika itu harus dilakukan. "

Ino mengerjap padanya dan tetap diam selama sekitar lima detik sebelum tertawa gugup. "Untuk sesaat, aku hampir percaya kau serius. Maksudku, itu bukan seolah-olah kita akan menikah atau apa pun, kan. "

Mata kiri Gaara berkedut.

Ino mengerjap lagi. "Iya, kan?"

Gaara berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri lorong, membuat syalnya menjuntai dibelakang dan ponytail panjangnya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri.

Ino bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk protes sebagaimana suara-suara yang menggema dikepalanya

Nasib. Nasib. Nasib..

.

.

.

Masih TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**jumpa lagiii...di chapi 16..**

**Maaf Star baru bisa update sekarang..**

**sudahnya mau update.**

**Ohh,,,kasihan sekali Ino-chan, kalau begini, siapa lagi yang bisa kau percaya?**

**arigato semangatnya "INOcent Cassiopeia, hyakuyamikasan, Miya Mireta GaaIno, iranaluthfi9, xoxo, kaila wu, dan juwita 830 yang kasih semangat berulang-ulang"**

**Star masih semangat kok, doa in aja akunnya ga selalu bermasalah..**

* * *

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sama**

**Luck Karya Yuugiri-san**

**Terjemahan by Star Azura**

**enjoy it..happy reading**

* * *

Ino tak mau mendengar omong kosong ini lagi. Dari siapa pun . Mengetahui bahwa semua malapetaka ini sudah direncanakan oleh persekongkolan semua orang, diplotkan sedemikian rupa untuk membuatnya marah. Tidak,ini bahkan membuatnya gila. Hal ini membuatnya marah . Tapi keanehan ada pada diri Yamanaka Ino yang sekarang, kemarahan justru membuatnya harus berusaha memikirkan berbagai hal. Ino sudah mencoba menjadi lebih baik beberapa tahun terakhir dengan belajar untuk mengendalikan amarahnya. Dulu saat masih muda, Ino cepat sekali emosi pada hal-hal yang bahkan tidak penting dan berakhir dengan penyesalan. Dan Ino merasa sudah cukup menyesal. Marah , bagi Ino, adalah peringatan untuk duduk dan mencoba melihat kembali gambaran besar kejadian dalam hidupnya.

Itulah kenapa Ino berusaha menahan diri dengan duduk manis karena mengutamakan konferensi daripada perasaannya.

Ino bertindak bak Kazekage kecil yang baik dan diam saja dalam rapat, sementara dalam kepalanya semua pemikiran tentang Gaara dan perasaannya berputar-putar seperti seekor hamster aktif di rodanya. Beruntung baginya, pertemuan itu tak secara langsung melibatkan para Kage. Semua gerakan desa masing-masing dibuat dan ditulis dalam gulungan sebelumnya, hanya untuk dibaca oleh perwakilan Kage. Dalam hal ini, Temari lah yang bertindak sebagai perwakilan Gaara. Yang harus Ino lakukan hanya duduk dikursinya. Dia bahkan tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk bertindak seperti Gaara, dari semua tingkah Gaara, yang harus ditirunya hanya duduk sambul melipat tangan didepan dada dan berpura-pura mendengarkan. Sementara Ino berusaha menyembunyikan semua kekalutannya, ditambah lirikan bermakna para Kage lainnya, kearahnya lalu kearah Naruto yang nerada tepat disebelahnya. Mata biru itu tampak sayu, kelihatan sekali pria itu sedang sangat bosan.

Seperti yang diharapkan, konferensi dimulai dengan pidato dan formalitas tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut desa mereka, diikuti oleh proposisi untuk perdagangan berkaitan dengan tanaman, persenjataan dan jasa. Bahkan tanpa diberitahu tentang hal itu, Ino yakin kalau para Kage sangat bosan seperti Naruto, inilah neraka bagi mereka ketika harus duduk diam mendengarkan presentasi dari perwakilan masing-masing. Di suatu tempat di antara proposisi, mereka diizinkan lima belas menit istirahat. Ino mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menemui Naruto yang sedang sibuk membuat secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri di meja panjang yang disediakan untuk delegasi di ruang depan tepat di luar ruang pertemuan.

"Pertemuan ini membunuhku. Apa hanya ini yang kalian lakukan setiap tahun?" Ino bertanya menggerutu setelah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun bisa pendengaran.

Naruto meneguk perlahan tehnya, mengangkat bahu dan melihat sekeliling ruangan untuk mengamati orang-orang di sekitar mereka . "Yep. Kau kecewa?"

Ino mengerutkan kening. Bukan seolah-olah dia 'kecewa' . Sejujurnya,dia tak pernah berharap sedetikpun ada di konferansi ini. Ino hanya berharap semuanya segera berakhir, menyelesaikan semuanya, pulang ke rumah, mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali dan melupakan kalau semua ini pernah terjadi. Tentu saja, itu terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan. Karena dia tahu bahwa setelah semua ini, Gaara punya rencana lain. Ino bahkan tak tau bagaimana rencana Gaara untuk mengajaknya keluar, tapi Ino sungguh mengkhawatirkannya. Memang,Ino mulai sedikit penasaran tentang apa yang Gaara pikirkan. Gaara pernah bilang padanya kalau Gaara akan 'merayunya dengan benar'. Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah dirayu sepanjang hidupnya yang penuh dengan kesialan.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, hingga taringnya berkilat bangga. "Pertemuan yang sebenarnya hanya berlangsung selama satu setengah jam, tapi sudah menjadi tradisi untuk mengumpulkan semuanya sehari sebelum konferansi dimulai. Kau tau kenapa?"

Ino menyipitkan mata, mencoba memahami apa yang dikatakan Naruto. "itu alasan yang cukup bagus untuk menghidari pekerjaan selama beberapa hari?"

Naruto tertawa keras, lalu mengisi cangkir tehnya lagi. "Kau benar juga. Atau dengan kata lain, itu menjadi tradisi untuk mengejar ketertinggalan satu sama lain. Kau mungkin tau bagaimana Kage lain berusaha untuk mengobati Gaara. Hingga kelima Kage menjadi teman dekat, dan tidak ada perjanjian di dunia ini yang bisa lebih baik dari persahabatan yang tulus. Pertemuan ini hanya bentuk formalitas. Ikatan sesungguhnya terjadi pada saat perjamuan dan minum-minum saat tengah malam. "

Ino tak bisa menahan untuk tak cemberut pada bagian akhir informasi. Sesi minum-minum larut malam merekalah yang menyebabkan semua bencana ini bagi Ino. Berapa banyak Gaara biasanya minum selama sesi tersebut, sih?

Ternyata, terlalu banyak.

Ino memejamkan mata, memijat pangkal hidungnya dan menghitung sampai sepuluh sebelum mendesah dan berbalik kembali ke Naruto. "Kau sudah tau bagaimana perasaan Gaara padaku." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Kedengarannya aneh tapi itu seperti tuduhan.

Seringai Naruto tidak meninggalkan wajahnya saat ia memberi Ino mengedipkan mata nakal. "Yah, dia adalah salah satu sahabatku. Aku pasti sedih kalau sampai tidak tau. "

Ino tidak mengharapkan pengakuan jujur keluar dari orang ini. Ino benar-benar agak kecewa mengetahui kalau Naruto bahkan tak mencoba menyangkalnya. "Kau tahu apa yang paling ironis tentang semua ini?"

"Bahwa kau satu-satunya yang tidak tahu tentang hal itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Ino meringis. "Ya. Tepat sekali ."

Naruto menatap cangkirnya sambil bersiul rendah. "Ini bukan seolah-olah ia merahasiakannya darimu, Ino. Kalau kau bertanya padaku, maka aku akan mengatakannya dengan sangat jelas tentang hal ini."

Ino mengunyah-mengunyah bagian dalam pipinya, merasa mengerikan. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi sekali lagi, itu bukan salahnya bahwa dia ...

Apakah apa? Tidak peka? Lambat? Terlalu terjebak pada karirnya hingga mengabaikan seorang pria panas yang naksir padanya?

Ino hanya tak menyadarinya.

"Saat itu, sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, kurasa," Naruto tiba-tiba berkata sambil menyandarkan pinggulnya melawan sisi meja, meninggalkan cangkirnya. "Itu ulang tahun keempat dari persekutuan Konoha-Suna, dan kau bertanggung jawab atas tempat untuk malam itu. Apa kau ingat?"

Ino tersenyum sedih. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku sampai berlutut dengan bunga-bunga hari itu karena kau bilang kau ingin segalanya menjadi 'cantik' . Aku merasa seperti sedang merencanakan pernikahan daripada perayaan damai. "

"Kau tau, dia sangat menyukai bunga-bunga itu"

"Eh?"

"Gaara. Ia menyukai dekorasinya. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau sedang berpikir bahwa perasaan Gaara datang begitu saja, tapi kau salah. Dia bertanya tentangmu hari itu, tentang orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat tempat yang terlihat ... Apa ya tepatnya kata-katanya saat itu. Ah, ya:? 'orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat tempat ini terlihat seperti penuh dengan kehidupan' Jadi aku menunjukmu ketika kau baru keluar ".

Ino tak bisa berkata-kata hanya merasa wajahnya memanas mendengar pujian itu. Dia selalu bangga dengan hasil karyanya ketika berkaitan dengan bunga. Walaupun Ino tak suka pujian untuk pekerjaannya tapi dia lebih dari senang ketika menerima pujian tentang hobinya. Ino menunduk ke lantai, membayangkan di kepalanya bagaimana Gaara telah melihatnya hari itu. Ino selalu berpikir kalau perasaan Gaara setipis udara. Ini benar-benar pertama kalinya ia membiarkan dirinya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa mungkin ada sejarah di balik itu semua. "Jadi ... Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh, tidakkah kau melihat dirimu saat itu, rambutmu seperti sarang burung, berlarian dengan bunga dan ranting terselip dalam pakaianmu. Gaara telah jatuh cinta dengan itu,." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum tulus. "Percayalah, ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya padanya. Jangan tanya padaku kenapa harus kau. Hanya kau . Dan sisanya adalah sejarah. "

Cara Naruto mengemas penjelasannya sampai membuat wajah Ino memerah parah. Dia mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ini semua terlalu aneh bagiku."

"Tidakkah kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto.

Ino menatapnya tajam.

Naruto tertawa lagi. ". Oke, oke. Biar kuulangi pertanyaanku: Tidakkah kau melihat sedikit saja kemungkinan untuk kalian berdua bisa bersama. Dia benar-benar pria yang baik, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu dia pria yang baik. Aku tidak meragukannya sedikitpun. Hanya saja ..."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Ino berpikir sejenak, melambaikan tangan di depannya seolah-olah menghapus saat sebelumnya. "Ah, kau tahu apa yang aku maksud."

Naruto memasang wajah serius saat ia mendekat ke Ino. "Tidak, aku sungguh tak tau. Jelaskan padaku. "

Ino mendengus. "Kau ingin aku menjelaskan padamu betapa semua ini menggangguku, dan kenapa aku berpikir bahwa pria dan hubungan yang datang bersama mereka adalah hal-hal yang tak bisa aku pertahankan ketika aku terlalu berpusat pada diriku sendiri? Oh, biar aku lihat. Darimana harus kumulai? "

Naruto memutar matanya. "Sarkasme tidak cocok denganmu. Ayolah. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir ini tidak akan berhasil?"

Ino mengerutkan kening sambil menatap Naruto lurus. Ino tidak benar-benar yakin kenapa Naruto begitu berniat menggali caranya hidup, tapi Ino tak bisa menahan mata biru itu, yang mengangguk semangat padanya. Ino meliriknya. "Naruto, lihat. Kau dan aku, dimasa lalu kita pernah bersama-sama di akademi, kan?"

"Oh, bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Kau sulit untuk diabaikan, kau dan Sakura. Sejak saat itu, kau tahu, kalian selalu berteriak satu sama lain."

Ino melompat sedikit dan bertepuk tangan riang. "Ah, kita mulai dari sana. Itu contoh sempurna kenapa aku menemukan ini terlalu menyusahkan!"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. "Apa? Kau pikir kau harus berebut Gaara dengan teman terbaikmu?"

Ino mengulurkan tangan, meraih telinga Naruto dan menariknya tanpa ampun.

"Owowowow! Maafkan aku!" Teriak Naruto.

Ino melepaskannya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan mendengus. "Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, sialan."

Naruto mengusap-usapkan tangannya dengan hati-hati untuk merawat telinganya yang sakit, . "Kau masih kecil saat itu. Kau sekarang sudah berbeda. Aku yakin sekarang kau mampu menangani satu atau dua pria yang datang dalam hidupmu, bahkan ketika kau sedang sibuk dengan karirmu . Maksudku, sebagian besar waktu Gaara juga diisi dengan kesibukan .Ini tak tampak seperti dia akan memonopoli dirimu sejak kau bangun tidur. Dan selain itu, ayahmu menyukainya. "

Ino menganga dan dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya begitu kata-kata Naruto sampai dikepalanya. Ino menggertakkan giginya, "Ada apa dengan ayahku?"

Naruto bersandar di atas meja lagi, menatap keluar ke kerumunan ketika mereka mulai satu per satu kembali ke ruang pertemuan. "Pada hari yang sama. Kau menarik perhatian Gaara lima tahun yang lalu, Inoichi-san kebetulan ditempatkan di meja yang sama dengannya. Mereka mengobrol banyak, dan ayahmu menjadi penghubung rahasia dengan Suna mengenai bentuk komunikasi langsung antara desa kita sejak saat itu. Apa kau tidak tahu? "

Ino harus mengepalkan tangannya membentuk tinju untuk menjaganya agar tak menjambak rambutnya- rambut Gaara. "Oh, tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan seolah-olah aku tahu apa-apa tentang sesuatu! " serunya.

Naruto menegakkan dirinya dan dengan santai merogoh saku belakang, mengambil amplop kusut dan menyerahkannya ke Ino. "Berbicara tentang ayahmu, aku sudah menghubunginya tentang situasimu saat kami menemukan kalian dalam terowongan bawah tanah. Ia bahkan repot-repot untuk mengirim balasan. Ini."

Ino menatap amplop itu ngeri sebelum menyambarnya dengan keras dari tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri, melambai sebelum memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku. "Sampai jumpa di balai, Gaara, " katanya, tertawa-tawa.

Ino menyaksikan Hokage sialan itu menyelinap ke pintu ganda yang mengarah ke ruang pertemuan sebelum tatapannya kembali pada amplop di tangannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu sedetikpun, dia mengoyak dengan sepenuh hati dan segera membuka surat keriput di dalamnya.

Itu tulisan tangan ayahnya, pasti. Jari-jarinya bergetar saat ia membaca surat itu diam-diam.

_Ino Sayang,_

_Sebelumnya, bagaimana perjalanan pertamamu ketanah besi? Aku pernah ke sana, beberapa kali dan itu adalah titik beku. Aku dengar bahwa karena beberapa perubahan iklim yang drastis, longsoran sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Hati-hati, tulip._

_Tapi tentu saja, seharusnya aku mengatakan hal ini kepadamu sebelum kau meninggalkan rumah untuk perjalananmu, terutama karena kau telah diselamatkan oleh Naruto dari salah satu longsoran. Aku harus memberitahu sesuatu padamu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau lupa kau sangat mudah terbakar ketika berada dalam kamarmu. Bukan berarti aku mengintip kamarmu atau bilang padaku untuk tak aku pernah melihat sekilas kau marah-marah sambil duduk diatas tempat tidurmu, saat itu pintu kamarmu sedikit terbuka. Kau jangan marah padaku karena mengintip ya. Setelah semua itu, kau masih tinggal seatap denganku. Bukannya aku mau menyebutmu penumpang gratis atau apapun. Karena itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiranku sekalipun. Tapi tentu saja,kalau kau sudah menemukan seorang pria yang bersedia membawamu keluar dari pengasuhanku, maka itu akan menjadi cerita yang berbeda._

_Berbicara tentang pria, Naruto memberitahuku kalau kau bermain-main dengan jutsu klan yang belum diajarkan padamu, dan sekarang kau terjebak dalam tubuh Kazekage? Mengetahui dirimu dan rasa tanggung jawabmu, aku yakin kau bahkan bersedia meletakkan tanganmu diatas kepala. Nah,sedikit hiburan, setidaknya kau terjebak didalam tubuh seorang pria yang tampan kan?_

_Pokoknya, cepat pulang, tulip. Ayah akan memperbaiki semuanya untukmu._

_Cinta,_

_Ayah_

Ino merasa hidungnya menyala karena marah, mutlak saat ia meremas surat itu menjadi bola. Surat macam apa itu?! Dia bahkan tidak bisa percaya ayahnya bisa menganggap ini begitu ringan. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dia meluruskan lagi surat itu, menjelajahi lagi kata-kata didalamnya dan hampir menggeram ketika ia mencapai akhir kalimat. Ayahnya meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk menulis surat seperti ini yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalahnya! Dan bagaimana dengannya yang mengintip kamarnya?

Ino meremas surat itu sekali lagi, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Dia hampir melompat kembali ketika dia menemukan Gaara beberapa kaki depannya, sambil menatap Ino dengan ekspresi sangat geli di wajahnya.

"Kau tampak gelisah," Gaara mengamatinya dengan mata birunya melesat dari wajah Ino ke tangan di dalam sakunya. "Apakah itu surat dari ayahmu?"

Ino membeku. Dia mengambil langkah ke arah Gaara. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

Gaara mengangkat tangannya dimana sela antara jari-jarinya ada sepotong kecil gulungan perkamen. "Karena aku punya satu, juga"

Tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut. Ino menyambar perkamen dari Gaara tanpa meminta izin atau apapun, membuka gulungan dengan tangan goyah, kemudian mulai membaca. Surat itu tidak panjang, tapi itu sangat mengganggu.

_Untuk Gaara-kun,_

_Beberapa waktu lalu. Aku sudah mendengar segala sesuatunya dari Naruto. Aku minta maaf untuk semua hal yang disebabkan oleh putriku. Yakinlah, semuanya akan diselesaikan. Aku akan menunggu di sini di Konoha untuk kedatanganmu._

_Yamanaka Inoichi_

_PS: Setelah semuanya ditangani, maukah Anda berbaik hati untuk mengambil dia sebagai istri Anda? Dia keras kepala, angkuh dan sangat, sangat pengatur, tapi dia baik, setia dan berdedikasi. Tentunya, Anda akan mempertimbangkan keinginan orang tua?_

_PPS Hanya bercanda._

Ino hampir mengalami serangan jantung. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar keras saat ia menurunkan perkamen dari wajahnya. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi padanya. Tiba-tiba, semua yang pernah ia percaya telah hancur, di mana bahkan ayahnya sendiri tampaknya begitu licik terhadap dirinya.

Gaara mengambil kembali perkamennya, melipatnya dua kali sebelum menyelipkannya dengan aman ke dalam salah satu kantong jaket antipeluru nya. Dia menunjuk pada dua pintu dari ruang rapat. "Kita harus pergi."

Ino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan ia mengikuti Gaara saat dia memimpin jalan di ruang depan. Tidak sampai beberapa langkah Gaara menoleh dan bertanya, "Bisakah kau menunjukkan apa yang ayahmu tulis untukmu?"

Tinju Ino diperketat di sekitar surat kusut dalam sakunya. "Tunggu sampai mayatku membusuk."

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

/

.

TBC

* * *

**Gimana chapter ini?**

**Yaah.. semoga bisa update secepatnya (ga janji ya)**

**Thank's Minna-san**

**by Star Azura**


End file.
